Otome no Yume!
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: When Kotone is found to be an otome game otaku, Momoi suggests that she should have a real life otome game, with Kiseki no Sedai ( Kagami) as her love options, one problem; she doesn't like them. But she has a dream that she is stuck in that very described game. Now she must win the game or repeat it every single night until she does. PLZ READ&REVIEW Sequel is up, Colorful Love!
1. Prologue

Otome no Yume: A Maiden's Dream

Prologue

The Seirin members were busy ordering and eating lunch at Maji burger when suddenly a few of the Generation of Miracles, (Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Momoi) came and hurried to join them.

"I wonder where Kotone is." Kagami said as he gobbled up his hamburgers. Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake.

"She said she was running a little late." Kuroko replied. All of the sudden, they heard someone bursted through the door. They turned and saw it was Kotone and her hands were full with a copious amount of bags.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized, dropping the items onto the table with little care.

"Hey, take it easy, you just bought those." Riko scolded with a pout.

"Sorry, sorry, oh here's your change by the way." She said, handing her the crumpled up bills and little coins.

"Thank you so much, Makoto-kun!" Riko acknowledged with a big grin; she then swiftly proceeding to rummage through the bags enthusiastically.

"What did you have to buy Makoto-san?" Hyuga inquired. Riko dumped the contents out of every bag and pouring out came boxes of otome games for PSP and DS all with the faces of a cute naïve looking anime girl surrounded by a handful of good looking young men. The boys gawked at how much the coach had asked Kotone to buy.

"Th-this is all for you?!" they all exclaimed. She smirked, but then something got her attention.

"They are, but this one isn't mine." She commented. In her hand she was holding a Vampire Knight otome game for DS. Kotone snatched it away.

"Uh, that one's for me." she confessed, blushing.

"Eh? Koto-chan plays otome games too?" Momoi inquired. Kotone folded her arms, still flustered and nodded her head.

"I didn't know you'd play such things." Midorima noted. She furrowed her brows.

"So what if I play those? I'm a girl." she retorted. "Plus, you can see the appeal can't you; Zero-kun and Kaname-kun are… just too cute..." she said dreamily, holding onto the video game, rocking back and forth with a wistful smile, blushing.

"Sorry, but it's just that we'd never see it fitting you." Kise explained, and the others nodding in agreement.

"Koto-chan, are you good at those games?" Momoi asked. She shook her head.

"Usually when I play these my relationship with any boy is always at a friend zone." Kotone admitted.

"Me too." Riko added. Momoi giggled.

"Heh, well that's kind of sad, you two can't even pick up guys in a video game." She scoffed. The two glowered and glared.

"You're really asking for it brat!" they both hissed.

"I can understand why Riko doesn't get guys," Momoi insulted, making Riko cringe. "But how about you? Can't you just pick the nicest sounding option?"

"I pick whatever sounds like me." Kotone responded.

"No wonder you never win any endings." Aomine taunted. She frowned.

"Shut up."

After a moment of silence, Momoi abruptly sprang up with a bright grin.

"I've got an idea!" she shouted, nearly startling the rest of them out of their seats and some of them nearly choking on their food.

"Don't be so noisy Satsuki!" Aomine griped.

"What's your idea, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before; why play an otome game online, when you can play it in real life."

Kotone raised her brow. "I don't get it."

"Simple; Koibito no Sedai!" she exclaimed. "The miracles shall be your options and your goal is to create a romantic connection with one of them!"

Kotone, and the rest of the miracles, sat there, frozen, mouths agape, and their faces painted with rosy pink blush.

"What the hell?!" Kotone cursed loudly, pounding her fists on the table. Momoi paid no attention and simply cupped her chin, lost in her own whimsical ramblings.

"Yeah, it could definitely work; of course I will need to take out Tetsu-kun or make him just a friend option. It will lessen, but I could just replace him with Kagamin."

"Hey, don't get me involved!" Kagami whined. Momoi continued to prattle on about the creation of Kotone's harem.

"I'll make some arrangements with Akashi and Mukkun; hey, hey Koto-chan are you listening? Wouldn't it be fun?"

"Are you crazy?! There's no way I'd go out with any of them." Kotone shouted. The generation of miracles present sat there, feeling kind of hurt with blank faces.

"Um, that's kinda offensive Kotonecchi." Kise said. Momoi pouted like little child.

"How come; after all, you do know them well." Momoi said. Kotone folded her arms and with a stern look, began listing one by one the faults in each of them.

"Kise is too noisy and whines a lot basically just annoying, Midorima's kind of okay but can be a real tsundere jerk, Aomine is a perverted and arrogant bastard, Murasakibara is so childish, Akashi's just plain scary, Kuroko is blunt and gloomy, and Kagami is a hot head who eats way too much."

Again the miracles (including Kagami) got their spirit crushed by Kotone's relentless and brutal honesty.

"Waaah, Kotonecchi is so mean!" Kise griped.

"You just proved my point about you Kise; besides the truth hurts." She retorted.

###

As Kotone started making her way home, she encountered Momoi once again, this time she was accompanied by Murasakibara and Akashi. She glowered at the sight of them.

"Hi Koto-chan!" Momoi greeted.

"What are they doing here, Momoi-san?" Kotone questioned.

"Hey, that's not a nice way to greet anybody." Akashi responded.

"Sa-chin told us about her idea." Murasakibara added as he munched on a mouthful of chips. Akashi cupped her chin.

"I didn't know you wanted us miracles to be a part of your little otome fantasy." He teased. She flinched away from him.

"I don't." she said. "I'd never fall in love with the person who tried to punch me on our first encounter."

###

Kotone hurried home and hastened to fling herself onto her bed with a huff.

"Who does Momoi think she is? There's no way any of them would make me fall in love with them. Besides, in otome games the girl must make the guy fall in love with her. I can never do it and I told her, what makes her think that it could happen?" Kotone hugged her pillow tightly. "But she does have a point; if I can't even make game boys fall in love with me, how can those Miracles fall in love with me?" she said sorrowfully, succumbing to sleep.

**(Translation notes) **

**Otome game: Is a video game that is targeted towards a female market, where one of the main goals, besides the plot goal, is to develop a romantic relationship between the female player character and one of several male**

**Koibito no Sedai: I was originally going to make it Kareshi no Sedai (Generation of Boyfriends) but the name was already taken so it is now (Generation of Lovers)**


	2. Hi We're Your Guardian Characters!

Hi, We Are Your Guardian Characters!

Little squeaky chatter made me stir awake. It was dark except for a desk light that I don't remember leaving on. At first I thought it was mice squeaking, but when I pulled myself up, I was completely wrong.

"W-what the hell…" I muttered. Near my stationary, Momoi and Riko were sitting there. But, they were miniature and almost looked like dolls that came to life. Momoi's hair was let down except for little twin tails with heart clips. Meanwhile Riko's hair remained the same except the black clips were replaced with heart barrettes and was wearing a Lolita style sailor outfit.

"Oh, she's awake, yay!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Ohayo, Makoto." Riko greeted. I bent down to take a closer look.

"Coach, Momoi-san… you two are so tiny." I commented. "Why are you like this?"

"She hasn't realized it yet, Aida-san." Momoi said. Riko nodded.

"Mmhhmm, I don't understand how she doesn't know this is a dream." She said. Wait, what did she say?!

"I'm, dreaming right now?"

"Of course, you didn't really think we'd be like this in real life." Riko retorted. I pulled out the office chair, sat down, and rested my head on my arms, staring at them blankly, my eyes hurting since I just seemingly woke up.

"Okay, so what's going on; what's this dream about?" I questioned.

"Remember my idea about an otome game with the Generation of Miracles?" Momoi reminded. I rolled my eyes, that stupid idea.

"What about it?"

"Well, I agreed with Momoi-san." Riko interjected. "Right now this dream is but an otome game; the Generation of Miracles (plus Kagami) will be the ones you shall interact and try to make a love connection with; that will be your objective. If you fail to win the game before sunrise when the game is automatically over, you will have this dream again the next night. You will keep having this dream every night until you win."

Shit… you've got to be kidding me? Remembering my otome game skills, I realized my doom, but I also realized my motivation. Alright, challenge accepted.

"Okay let's get the game started, whose story route shall you play first?" Momoi asked me. I leaned back in the chair, looked up at the ceiling and pondered. I really don't like most of them. But, this is the first level, so it doesn't really matter who I pick. Hmmm, Midorima's not that bad I guess. He can be a real jerk, but he does try hard when playing basketball and I can respect that. He's not whiny and he isn't perverted, so I guess that will be fine.

"Alright I have my decision."

"So who is it?" Riko enquired.

"I'll start with Midorima Shintaro." I replied.

"Okay; when the game starts you will be sent back to a moment where some love could spark." Riko told.

"Good luck Koto-chan!" Momoi encouraged. I lied down on the bed, shut my eyes and waited for the game to begin.


	3. Midorima's Route

What if? Kotone was with Midorima?

Tsundere and Tsundere Fall in Love!

"Oi, Makoto-kun are you okay, you're dazing off." I heard Kuroko's faint voice call out. I woke up, my vision a little blurry. Everything felt so real; my legs ached a little and I looked to see that there was heat pads strapped on to me. The game started and I was sent back where it we faced off against Shutoku and won.

"Yeah I'm okay, just tired." I assured.

"Good job today, you were really strong." Hyuga-senpai added. I smiled.

"Thank you senpai." I acknowledged gratefully.

###

After our match against Shutoku, everybody had left. I was to walk home with Kagami and Kuroko, but I decided to go look for Midorima. By the time I walked to the other side of the building it had already began to drizzle. A cool sprinkle of water fell around me when I heard what sounded like big wheel rattling against wood. I turned around and saw it was Takao.

"Hey Makoto-san." He greeted nonchalantly.

"What're you doing with a rickshaw?" she inquired.

"Eh, it's not really important; are you okay?" he asked, taking notice of the heating pads covering most of my legs.

"Don't worry about it." she assured. "Where's Midorima?" she asked. "Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Midorima's usually like that; loses one match and he can't get over it for a while." Takao joshed.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Huh? Well, to be honest I'm not into the whole idea of crushing a person's spirit to play. Besides even if we do lose, doesn't mean I should hold a grudge about it." He explained. I stood silent for a moment and contemplated his words.

"If you want I can give you a ride home; I don't mind pedaling; besides we did play pretty rough on a new player." He offered.

"Can you bring me to Midorima; I wanna talk to him." I requested instead. He gawked at me, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, hop on." He said, holding onto the handlebars as he began peddling. I sat down in the wooden passenger wagon of the rickshaw.

###

Takao said that Midorima decided to blow off steam by practicing his free throws at a basketball court in a nearby park. The pavement began rising a bit as we started going up steeping hills. Takao began griping and groaning as he pedaled harder up the cement mounds, in a rather exaggerated and somewhat comical way.

"Are you alright?" I inquired.

"Just fine!" he replied with another grunt.

"If you want we can just walk the rest." I suggested. He shook his head.

"It's okay! It's only fair." He assured, panting even harder. I rolled my eyes at him; it's so obvious that you are. I craned my neck and stood up in the rickshaw, thinking I saw Midorima playing in the basketball court across the street. I was right.

"Takao stop!" I ordered, grabbing him suddenly by the collar of his jacket, nearly choking him. When I let go his face slammed into the handle bars, oops.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he griped.

"Hurry up!" I called. He heaved a sigh and followed. As soon as he saw me he frowned. Then when Takao finally caught up he snatched him by his collar.

"Takao, why did you bring her here?" he questioned, shaking him a bit.

"Oh, come on! I pedaled over hills for almost half an hour and she slammed my head into the handle bars, isn't that a punishment enough for me?!" he whined.

"Leave him alone will you, I asked him to bring me." I interrupted. He said no reply. It was completely silent as our eyes were locked in a heated glare.

"Um, I'm gonna leave you guys to talk in private." Takao said uneasily, returning to the rickshaw. I guess the furious aura between us made him feel awkward. Midorima looked me over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. His voice soft and almost concerned I think.

"I'm alright; don't worry." I assured.

"Who said I was worried?" he retorted. I frowned.

"Look I know it's awful to lose, but I don't like the feeling of someone holding a grudge against me." I said as she reached out her hand. "I'm willing to meet you half way."

He refused to shake my hand. He gave no other reply than then silence. I heaved a distressed sigh and took the basketball he was practicing with.

"Tell you what, if I make this shot you have to stop being so negative." I betted, feeling confident.

"Go ahead." He replied simply. I turned around, my back facing the net and threw it high up into the air in a high small arc.

"What a lousy shot." I heard Midorima say under his breath. But, as soon as I heard the swishing sound of the ball through net, I grinned.

"How did you…" his words trailed off. She smiled.

"It was the first trick shot that I learned." I explained. He gave a distraught outbreath.

"Well I'm a person of my word, but that doesn't cover up anything." He protested.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said with a smirk. "Bye, bye, Midorima-kun."


	4. A Spark of Love?

Chapter 2; A Spark of Love?

A few days after, I was shooting baskets in the park, practicing with the rest of my Seirin teammates when I saw Midorima passing by. I swiftly left for a brief moment while everyone was distracted by Kagami's pathetic fear of our little puppy Nigou.

"Hey, Midorima-kun." I called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned to shoot a glare.

"What is it?"

I pouted. "Geez, you never do change. Anyways, what're you doing here?"

"I had to go get my lucky item. Today for Cancers it's a character keychain."

He dangled it in front of me. It was so cute! It was a little plastic panda holding a red heart.

"Wow, your lucky items seem to always be adorable!" I exclaimed. I then paused and wondered; why am I so myself in front of someone like him. I was so baffled by that, but I hastily pushed my curiosities aside; I have a game to complete. I formed a small grin.

"Hey Midorima-kun, can I see you again tomorrow?" I asked, feigning sweetness in my voice. He raised a brow and gawked at me.

"You mean for a one-on-one match?" he asked. I giggled.

"No, just hang out." I replied.

"Huh?"

"I like you, Midorima-kun." I said straightforwardly. His face fervently burned a reddish pink blush. I had to admit he looked pretty cute like that.

"W-what are you saying?! You're joking right?" He asked frantically.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" I retorted. "So what do you say?"

"Uh, since you're insisting, I s-suppose I can. After basketball practice." He muttered. I smiled and then walked off.

###

When I returned to my house, Riko had returned to her minuscule size and was with Momoi on my desk.

"Good job, you've got a date with Midorima tomorrow!" Momoi squealed. I felt my cheeks turn hot pink. I folded my arms and scowled.

"It's not real; I have no feelings for him." I claimed.

"Remember that feelings must be mutual for you to succeed. But don't worry, I think you'll fall for Midorin soon; he's hard to get along with at first but he's nice."

###

The next day was when the game would truly start. I was practicing basketball with my teammates. Riko, who had turned into her regular size, kept a close eye on me and on her watch. She beamed a big grin and pointed at her watch excitedly; that was my signal to go. I passed the ball back to Hyuga-senpai.

"Um, senpai, I have to leave early, I hope that's okay."

"Sure, but why do you have to go so soon?" he asked. My arms were crossed in front of me, my hands clasped together shyly; I couldn't say it.

"It's not easy to explain." I told, breaking eye contact.

"Just say it." he said authoritatively. Crap, I hope that little disobedience didn't activate his clutch mode.

"W-well, don't judge me or anything. It's kind of hard to say…" my words drifted off. I felt Riko's arm drape around me.

"Don't worry, it's okay Hyuga-kun! Makoto-kun has to get ready for her date." She advocated for me. All eyes turned on me.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kuroko said.

"He isn't my boyfriend." I said firmly.

"Who are you going out with?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Midorima." I replied quickly. With blank faces they gaped at me like they had seen some ghost.

"M-Midorima? Shintaro?" Kagami repeated. "Is that what you said?"

I nodded.

"Huh?! Of all people how could you go out with him?!" Kagami exclaimed. Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"I agree; you and Midorima… I just don't see the attraction."

###

Omake!

Midorima stood from the other side of the court, got in form and shot. It went in, as expected. Takao stretched out on the waxy floor, smiling when he viewed Midorima's incredible feat.

"Amazing, Shin-chan just gets better and better at shooting." He complimented with a small laugh. Midorima grabbed his towel and his water bottle.

"Takao, I won't be able to ride home with you today." He said simply. Takao raised a brow.

"Huh? Why, where is Shin-chan going today?" he questioned.

"It doesn't concern you." Midorima told strictly. The corners of Takao's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Is that so? Well in that case I'll just follow Shin-chan anyways."

"Fine; if you must know I sorta have a… date." He replied uneasily. Takao froze there with a shocked expression.

"Come again?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Whoa, I never expected that. So who's the girl?" he inquired. Midorima's cheeks became airbrushed with light pink.

"K-Kotone." He stuttered. Takao's jaw drop.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Don't be so noisy." Midorima scolded, still looking flustered.

"Shin-chan really is amazing; able to make a tsundere like Makoto-kun fall for you. Don't worry Shin-chan; I'll help you through this!" He said enthusiastically, patting Midorima on the head. Midorima swatted his hand away.

"I refuse."

"Waaah! Shin-chan is mean." He whined.


	5. Continuing with Midorima

Continuing with Midorima's Route

"Hurry, hurry, hurry Koto-chan! No not that one, the white ribbons look better! Also this green scarf would look cute with that sweater."

Momoi and Riko scurried about my shelves and drawers, picking whatever accessories they could hold in their tiny palms. Momoi dragged my pale green scarf across my desk and handed it up to me.

"Why can't you guys just return to your normal size?" I asked, wrapping the green scarf around my neck. "It would be much faster that way."

"Yeah but it wouldn't be as cute!" Momoi exclaimed with her squeaky voice. I rolled my eyes at her reply, but they did have a point.

"Yeah, just listen to us; we're supposed to help you out in the game since we're guardians!" Riko shouted up to me from my little jewelry box.

"Alright that should finish it off! Go and make Midorin your man!"

"Good luck Makoto-kun!" Riko yelled.

###

I waited impatiently outside my house, glimpsing at the time on my phone. He texted me and said we meet three, but it was nearly four now. I heard someone shout my name and accompanying it was the familiar sound of a bike pedaling by. I quickly turned my head and saw Midorima riding in the passenger cart, and Takao cycling while waving at me. I really want this becoming nightmare to be over!

"Hi there Makoto-kun!" Takao greeted loudly. I seized Midorima by the wrist, yanked him out of the rickshaw and pulled him aside.

"Why is your friend here?" I questioned in a whisper.

"It's either I'd have him or let him stalk us and blab to my team." Midorima replied.

"So what're you two lovebirds talking about?" We suddenly heard Takao ask with a laugh.

"Don't just startle us like that!" Midorima scolded. Hold on a second… what did he call us? Lovebirds?! No way in hell.

"Don't call us lovebirds!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"Heh, now I see why you two like each other; you two are such tsundere! You're perfect for each other; in fact you make an adorable couple!"

I palmed my forehead and sighed. I know this is just a game but I could feel a migraine coming. It's going to be a long day…

###

We rode into town and we managed to ditch Takao at a stop sign a few miles back. After that, everything was completely silent between us. All we did was wander in the streets for twenty minutes without speaking a word to each other. However, things changed when we got out of the bustling commercial areas and into a more serene suburb. I heard a little high pitched mew. I turned my head and saw it was a tiny calico kitten scampering by. I grinned brightly; it was so cute!

"Hi there." I greeted, kneeling down. It flinched at first, but when I hid my hands it calmed down. I looked back at Midorima and he looked sick. A raised a brow.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about throw up." I commented.

"Sorry, I just don't like cats." He responded. For some reason, that irritated me enough to snap.

"How can you not like cats?! There cute and fluffy; plus they're really docile." I told as I stroked the kitty's back.

"You don't know; I got scratched really badly by one. That's why I hate them." He explained bluntly. I frowned.

"Ugh, at least a fear like that can be helped, here."

I picked up the cat and held it close to him. He turned his head and winced.

"Just pet it on the head at least." I pleaded.

"I refuse." He rejected. Okay, that's when I started getting really pissed.

"Just pet its damn head! Look at it! It's fucking adorable! Just one little pat!" I ordered, almost shoving the kitten in his face. He hid his face with his hands.

"Stop it!" He yelled right back. After a few screams and shouts that gained us attentions from passerby, Midorima finally soothed.

"I just have to pet it once, right?" he enquired. I nodded. He took a breath in and then extended his arm out. His fingertips rubbed through the cat's fur and the cat remained calm. I smiled at him.

"See, it's perfectly harmless." I pointed out.

###

Dusk soon came as I sat on a park bench while Midorima went to a vending machine to buy drinks. My decision to choose his route first wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually thought our time was nice. I was snapped out of my daydreams when Midorima returned with my soda and his oshiruko.

"Here." He said simply as he took a seat next to me on the bench. "Also, thank you for today."

"It was nothing." I replied, opening the can with a snap.

"So, why do you like me?" he asked. It was a strange question to ask someone, but I do owe him an explanation to such a sudden confession. However, I'm not sure how to answer him.

"I don't know, exactly." I responded agitatedly.

"Is that so?" was all he said.

"But, I do really like you Midorima-kun." I assured. The next act, I wasn't sure whether my conscience was there or not. I leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips. When I leaned back my face felt really hot with embarrassment. He looked a little surprised, but not entirely flushed like I had expected.

"S-sorry." I lamented.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not that. I do really like you as well Kotone; however, seeing that you and I both focus on basketball a lot, and that we're likely to meet again for a match, I don't see _us _being very convenient."

"Oh." I muttered. He ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a fleeting kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you around, okay." He said soothingly as he embraced me. I hugged back and nodded.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

When I returned home, I saw the miniatures of Riko and Momoi, reminding me that it was still a dream. However, everything that has happened so far feels too real to be a dream. When I kissed him it felt real, I could even taste a little bit of the oshiruko he drank. Even my emotions towards him; did I really feel in love with him?

"We're sorry, Koto-chan." Momoi lamented.

"Are you okay?" Riko asked. I pulled out the chair and rested my weary head on the desk.

"It's so weird; even though it's a dream, even though what happened between me and Midorima didn't happen, I feel so strange. When he rejected me, I actually felt sad." I muttered quietly. All of the sudden, I felt a small tear escape from my eye; what the hell, why am I crying over something that never occurred? Momoi scampered over to me.

"It's our fault; we forgot to tell you that since you were so bitter towards this idea that we made you more prone to your feelings." She explained. Little Riko hopped on my arm for a small embrace.

"Please don't be mad at us." She pleaded. I grabbed the two by their shirts, dangled them a bit and then settled them back down on the desk.

"Don't worry about me, let's just continue playing." I said. "Can you just pick the next one for me please?" I requested. They perked up a bit.

"Okay! No need to worry Koto-chan, second time's the charm!" Momoi exclaimed. Riko frowned at her.

"Isn't it supposed to be _third_ time's the charm?" she corrected. Momoi put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"It doesn't matter; plus Koto-chan wants this game to be over as soon as possible so it has to be second time's the charm."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, let's think about who we should pick for Koto-chan. You pretty much dislike the lot of them, but you are kinda fond of Ki-chan; so I guess that's the next best option." Momoi suggested. "Are you fine with that?"

"Sure, I guess." I replied.

"We'll be with you in your conscience to help you out in case you ever need us. We've got your back this time." Riko assured.

"Alright let's get this started! Koto-chan, just lie in bed and when you wake up, the game will resume to Ki-chan's route." Momoi instructed. I nodded and headed back under the covers.


	7. Kise X Kotonecchi

Kise's Route

Kotonecchi X Kise

When the game resumed, I found myself playing in a basketball court. It was nearly sunset; I reminisced and I remembered that this was when I had lost to Aomine in the Interhigh tournament, and that would mean Kise would soon show up and encourage me to continue basketball. I was so depressed when I lost after working so hard that the flame went out, and he managed to rekindle that fire again. I never really did thank him for that. I stood at the three point line, got into position, sprung up and shot. The ball swooshed cleanly through the net. When it returned to the floor, it bounced a few times until finally rolling and halting at Kise's feet. He picked up the ball and smiled at me.

"Hi, Kotonecchi." He greeted happily. I frowned a bit, not because I was mad to see him or anything, but because he called me by that cutesy name I loathed.

"Please don't call me that." I demanded.

"Sorry." He apologized sarcastically, throwing me the ball. I caught it in both hands.

"So why are you here?" I questioned.

"I actually came to town to see how Seirin was doing, since we'll be seeing each other soon in the winter cup. But they told me something interesting; they said you haven't arrived at practice for weeks, care to explain?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I felt the same way, when I lost to Aominecchi." He began solemnly. That caught my attention and I listened intently. "I was certain I put more than enough effort, I gave up all my admiration towards him just so I could try to beat him. Even after all that, I still lost. I hated the game so much, but I couldn't let down my captain. That's when I realized that to actually feel the win is to work with your teammates. What you did wasn't a mistake; you did the right thing." He expounded.

I said nothing and just gaped at him. I remember those words well, but looking back I never followed it. I always get caught up that I forget the feelings of my teammates when playing; he had a good point.

"Also don't you dare quit until I've gotten the chance to beat you on the court." He said with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Good luck." I retorted.

"One more thing; I don't think your boyfriend Toshiyuki-kun would like it if you gave up on your dreams of playing basketball." He added. I blushed a bit and my eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. I quickly made a scowl.

"He's not my boyfriend." I corrected. Something different happened, probably the doing of Momoi or Riko. He raised a brow.

"So, does that mean Kotonecchi doesn't have a boyfriend?" He inquired, staring at me with a strange look.

"That's right." I responded.

"So what's your relationship between you and Toshiyuki-kun?" he asked. The rosy blush burned again on my cheeks. I crossed my arms shyly.

"W-why do you want to know?" I questioned in a shaky tone. He smiled innocently but his eyes flickered a hint of something mischievous.

"C'mon, it's just a little question, it's perfectly valid." He argued.

"We're just friends." I stated. He kept gazing at me with that indistinct look in his eyes, I couldn't stand it. It felt like he was going to eat me alive.

"Is that so?" he said sarcastically. I shot a cold glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing; I'm not doing anything." He retorted. "Hey, Kotonecchi, can I walk you home?" he offered.

"No thank you." I replied. He pouted like a child.

"Kotonecchi is so mean, even after I did something so nice for her." he whined. I sighed.

"Fine, go ahead."

###

With that, he followed me home, but I tried to stay at least three feet away from him during our walk back. However, he kept trying to speed up to my face, compelling me to walk faster and faster until soon I had to give up and stroll down the sidewalk with him just a mere five inches away. Ugh, this is so weird, I felt like he was some creepy stalker, actually, scratch that; he's more of a clingy puppy. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kise, please distance yourself away from me." I requested.

"Kotonecchi, do want to play basketball?" He inquired. I quickly spun around.

"Why do you suddenly want to play with me all of the sudden?" I asked. He's acting really weird all of the sudden.

"I don't know." He said simply.

"Look Kise, I—"he cut me short with that same mischievous look in his eyes. It made me freeze up in terror.

"Please play with me, Kotonecchi." He asked again, this time his voice lowered into a sultry tone, soft like a whisper. It sent a shiver down my spine and for some reason I couldn't refuse him. I was so used to the energetic, puppy-like Kise; where the hell did this Kise come from?!

"Uh… um sure I'd l-love to." I uttered falteringly. That gleam in his eyes left and he instantaneously returned to the peppy Kise I knew. He beamed a bright childish smile.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Um, yeah okay." I said, waving goodbye back at him.

###

I returned back to my bedroom and swiftly proceeded to go hurl myself on my bed, and smother my burning flushed face into my pillow. Riko and Momoi reappeared again, still in their chibi versions.

"So, how did you think it went?" Riko asked.

"Did it go well?" Momoi enquired. I lifted up my face from the pillow so I could get some air, and then I looked over at Momoi.

"Hey, since when was Kise ever like that?" I asked. She gaped at me, puzzled.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You two are in control of this crazy dream, so tell me; how come Kise suddenly went from an annoying dog, to some really intimidating and mischievous?!" I demanded to know.

"Well, there are two sides of Ki-chan's personality you know; there's the side that you are fond of, and then there's that side that I have to admit is pretty bad ass." She replied. Riko sneered.

"Eh, you were probably so flushed because you thought that side of him was really sexy, huh?" she simpered. Okay, maybe, and I mean _maybe_ that dark Kise was a_ tiny_ bit of a turn on for me, but there's no way in hell that I would ever admit it! Again, my blush returned, this time glowing and burning fervently. I gritted my teeth and scowled.

"Of course not!" I denied. The two looked at me with a smirk and their hands on their hips.

"Remember that we're part of your conscience now, which means we know what you are thinking at all times." Momoi reminded. Riko nodded.

"Yup; so, you think that side of Kise is a turn on?" she joked. My face turned rose red.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled.


	8. Kotonecchi's My Girlfriend

Kotonecchi's my Girlfriend

I felt really strange; I felt that annoying sensation when you forget something, but you don't know what that something is. I ignored the feeling and continued with my session. All of the sudden, I hear rapid footsteps and whining that grew louder and louder.

"Kotonecchi!" I heard Kise's irritating voice resonate through the air of the gym.

"Huh, what's Kise doing here?" Kagami questioned. With no warning Kise seized me, embracing me tightly around my waist. I thrashed around, yelled, but I couldn't get free from his super tight grasp.

"Kotonecchi you're so mean, you promised you'd hang out with me right after school!" Kise whined. Kuroko and Kagami gawked at me.

"Why would Makoto-kun promise such a thing, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. Kise's face, which was pouting, suddenly lit up with a bright smile. Oh no, goddammit you better not say what I think you're gonna say; not in front of all of them!

"Kotonecchi's my girlfriend." He stated loudly and clearly. Shit, he really said it. I looked up to see everyone's blank and confused faces. I burned red with rage and embarrassment and kicked Kise right in the face.

"Will you stop that you're so annoying!" I ordered. He rubbed his cheek and whimpered. With big blue eyes Kuroko gaped at me and Kise. What the hell was he thinking? I wondered. He placed a hand on his chin.

"Now that I think about it, I can kinda see the chemistry between you two." He said. My jaw dropped; like you know a lot about love!

"W-what do you mean?!" I stuttered, trying to keep composure.

"Remember when you were still a rookie in our team; when we were about to have a match against Kaijo I showed you a magazine article about Kise-kun and when you saw his picture you said he was cute." He responded. My face flushed redder. Now that I remember… oh god did I really say that part out loud?! I shook my head.

"I-I never said that!" I denied furiously. He furrowed his brows and stared at me with a stern and what looked like an expression of annoyance. It was rare to see any emotion displayed by him.

"I have good listening Makoto-kun so don't refuse." he told authoritatively. He seemed a lot like Akashi in that moment, only he can make me feel that mixed sensation of excitement and fear. Kise got back up on his feet and smiled at me nonchalantly like I had never kicked and severely scolded him.

"I'm ready to go Kotonecchi; I'll go wait outside." He said. I let out a sigh; looks like there was no way out of this one. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes, oh yeah coach, it's okay right?"

"Um, yes of course go ahead." She said with a nod. "But can I talk with you privately for a moment?" she requested.

"Sure."

I headed into the girls' locker room with Riko following me a few steps behind. It was empty and quiet, as I had expected since I was the only one who was in here. As soon as I got to my locker, a burst of glitter accompanied by a metallic shrill sound signaled me that she had returned back to her chibi like stature. Momoi was in her chibi form and was sitting comfortably on my right shoulder.

"Koto-chan what do you think you're doing?!" Momoi scolded frantically flapping her tiny stub arms. I cupped a hand over my right ear.

"Quiet, you're shouting." I said.

"Have you completely forgotten your goal; you're supposed to attract Kise-kun not repel him." Riko reminded.

"You need to act sweeter towards him!" said Momoi

"Do you really want it to be a repeat of Midorima's route?" said Riko.

I scowled and seized her by the back of her uniform and dangled her up in the air. I did the same with Momoi and stared at the two little pixies with an unamused look.

"I know that already, you don't have to remind me. It's just force of habit you know; even if this is all just a game that I desperately need to escape from, even if it just a dream that has no effect on reality, doesn't mean I'm going to swallow my pride and pretend to be some naïve little lovesick fool. Actually, I tried it your way with Midorima-kun and it didn't work now did it? Like hell if I care if all those guys think I'm insufferable bitch. I can't change the person I am and neither can you guys, ya hear that?!" I lectured violently, with my eyes starting to water, as I rattled them a bit. The hell's wrong with me? This is the first time I've ever gave a shit about my personality. They whimpered and their eyes rolled with dizziness.

"Yes of course Koto-chan! We don't wanna change you!" cried Momoi.

"Yeah whatever gave you that idea? We just wanna help you 'cause we're your friends!" Riko promised.

"You're awesome the way you are we swear!" Momoi swore. I gently plopped them down to the bench next to me. I rubbed my reddened wet eyes and panted. The only time I ever felt such drama was always when basketball, my team, or winning was the concern, never had it been about my behavior and love life. So is this what normal teenage girls feel? If it is, it sucks.

After I was calm I kept silent and opened up my locker to get my clothes. However I noticed something odd; my clothes were different. I was pretty certain that I showed up in a white collared shirt and jeans.

"Guys, what happened to my clothes?" I questioned.

"Your clothes were too plain; we wanted to give you something cuter!" Riko replied. I simply unfolded the clothes and tried them on. It was a baby collared dandelion yellow blouse, and a dark gray pleated skirt. Accompanying it was a pair of white knee highs and a pair of yellow Converses.

"Kyaaa! You're like a doll Koto-chan!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Yup, you look amazingly adorable." Riko agreed. I had to admit, the outfit did look cute. I guess I could forgive them this time.


	9. Straightforward Love

Straightforward Love

I rushed to change and met Kise, who was waiting for me outside of the school.

"Sorry if I took too long." I apologized.

"It's okay; you look really pretty by the way." He responded with his trademark smile. Some tension built. Now that I knew the two sides of Kise, I needed to be extra cautious.

"So what're we gonna do?" I asked.

"I was originally thinking we could play basketball together, but since we're both in the wrong clothes we can't do that." He said. Oh yeah, he just got out of school and was wearing his uniform and school shoes.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno." I responded simply.

"Really; well since school is over why don't we head into town, walk around and eat?" he suggested.

"Sure, I guess that's okay." I replied. He snatched me by the hand and a shock went through me. He must've felt me shiver.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Of course." I said, managing to have my hand slip away from his grip. He gently placed a hand on my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine. My body shut down and froze right there.

"Are you sure, you're cheeks are really red and your head feels hot."

He was right and I could feel the hot blood that made me blush rush all the way to my ears. He was too close, too close, just too close! I let out a shriek.

"T-too close!" I screamed, backing up and tripping. Kise tried to catch me mid fall but ended up toppling over with me. I landed back first with a thud. When I opened my eyes Kise looked at me with wide surprised eyes. He was right on top of me. It wasn't the first time that had happened (the first being when we were playing basketball and our feet got tangled up in the middle of a game). Still, I was all flushed.

"S-sorry Kotonecchi." He apologized with a stutter.

"It's alright." I pardoned, dusting off my skirt and getting up. I helped Kise up to his feet.

"Good, then let's go." He said with a beaming grin, again taking me by the hand. This time, I tried hard not to freak out as we strolled together, hand in hand.

We arrived at the usual place everyone went to, Maji Burger. I quietly sipped on my sweet milkshake and avoided eye contact with him. So what am I supposed to do now? He was not making an effort to talk to me either. The both of us sat idly in silence until we heard some girl say.

"Isn't that Kise Ryouta?"

"You mean that model?" asked another. More eyes focused on us. What the hell are they looking at?

"Who's that girl he's with?" wondered a girl from a table across from us.

"I don't know."

"You don't think she might be his girlfriend?"

"She might be."

Then I remembered how Kise showed up on all those magazines, so I figured they were part of Kise's group of fan girls. I grabbed him by the wrist.

"C'mon we're going." I stated.

"Why, do you have a curfew or something? It's only five though." He responded. He's so oblivious.

"Just follow me." I said. I was stopped by a girl in front of me. Her cheeks were rosy and she was holding what looked like a magazine.

"U-um Ki-Kise-san, if it's not too much trouble can I have an autograph?" she requested shyly. Kise smiled amiably and took the magazine from her hand.

"Sure no trouble at all." He replied. I folded my arms, stood to the side and tried to patiently wait. All of the sudden it went from one autograph, to a dozen girls asking for one. Only ten minutes or so flew by as I waited but seeing him so preoccupied with just those girls started to make me irritated. I lost my cool for a second and snatched Kise by his wrist.

"Okay that's enough, can we go now please?" I requested.

"Alright, just let me throw away our trash—"I cut him short.

"Just leave it." I said, practically dragging him out of the fast food place. The sky was already fading from an autumnal glow of gold and orange to a dark shade of indigo blue. I had already released him from my grasp and was walking ahead of him, keeping at least a distance of two feet or so between us. He quickened his pace to try and catch up, but I would just walk faster. I brisk walk, and he slowly started to jog. We kept up at this game of distance until we were sprinting down the pavement, maneuvering around passerby. My stamina was still slow from intense drills, compelling me to take a break in the park where I had wandered in. I sat on the bench, catching my breath. Kise, who was just a little bit away, finally caught up with me and panted heavily.

"Dammit, no fair; you have Converses." He cursed at me. I kept silent.

"Why were you running away from me?" he asked. I didn't respond. He took a seat beside me and met me at eye level.

"C'mon Kotonecchi, I'm not a mind reader. You usually say what's on your mind no matter how harsh the truth is. Just go ahead and say it; did I make you angry somehow?"

"It's just getting late and I don't want my siblings worrying about me." I responded in a curt tone. He frowned at me.

"That's not the truth; I know it and you know it." he said. I scowled at him.

"How would you know what I'm thinking?" I retorted. "I _am_ telling the truth, geez I thought you were going to flirt with all those girls for hours."

Suddenly, I heard him let out a smothered chuckle. I turned to him and saw his smiling eyes and taunting smirk. I raised a brow.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Oh, now I see why you're so upset with me. You were jealous." He boldly assumed. My face turned hot.

"I wasn't you dumbass!" I denied. He shook his head and his smothered chuckle from before grew into a boisterous laugh.

"Nuh-uh, you were jealous of me talking with those fans instead of you. Go on admit it Kotonecchi." He teased with a snicker. I frowned, my cheeks feeling hot and rosy.

"Sh-shut the hell up; stop making fun of me!" I demanded. He continued laughing; god it pissed me off and I wanted curse, to scream, to smack him upside the head and tell him not to be so full of himself. But then I heard Momoi and Riko's tiny squeaky voices saying 'don't in the back of my mind. So restrained myself and watched Kise doubled up on the bench, holding his sides and cracking up.

"Ha, I didn't know you loved me that much! You're so cute Kotonecchi!" he mocked. That's it; that was the final straw. I got up.

"I'm going home." I stated in a firm but soft tone. Kise stopped his laughter immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kotonecchi." He apologized, letting out a few giggles along with it. I shove off his disingenuous apology and kept walking. This time he got me by the shoulder and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Look I'm really sorry Kotonecchi." He said pitifully.

"Hmph, yeah right." I muttered under my breath. He gently took my hand and held it in his. Oddly enough, I wasn't flustered this time. In fact, my burst of rage was suddenly placated by his touch.

"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings honest." He said. This time, I could tell he really meant it.

"How come you didn't talk to me all that time?" I inquired.

"Why didn't you?" he countered.

"I don't have much experience." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Really?" he uttered.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I was a little nervous; I thought you dated before. I don't have much experience either." He replied. I gawked at him.

"Really?" I said with a gape. He nodded.

"Well, I did have one girlfriend back in middle school, but we broke up." He mentioned. I was surprised to hear this.

"Why? I mean… if you don't wanna answer I understand." I said.

"I found out she was cheating on me with a bastard named Haizaki. That guy made basketball hell for me for a while. But I was gonna dump her anyways, I never felt a strong connection between her and I anyways." He clarified.

"Love has its ways of complicating everything, doesn't it?" I inquired my voice soft.

"Yeah don't you know; what, you've never had a crush or something like that?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I never saw the purpose of one." I replied. He laughed.

"There's no purpose for liking someone, it's just and instinct or something like that. My, my you're so practical aren't you." He teased. After that, we stood in silence for a few moments. Then I shattered it.

"Kise, why did you ask me out?"

"Because I like you, Kotonecchi." He said straightforwardly with an austere gleam in his eyes. I froze for a second. I never imagined Kise to be a blunt one like Kuroko.

"Ah, I see." I said, sounding not very surprised; I kinda wasn't. After all, this is just an otome game, a convincing romance simulator.

"Do you like me?" he asked. My heart's normal pace started to quicken.

"I don't know." I said in a hush tone.

"You would've coldly said no to me asking you out if you didn't like me. So I know that you do, but I want to hear you say it."

I paused for a moment and contemplated. If you know it, why do you want me to say it anyway? I wanted to retort, but I knew I shouldn't. I mustered up all the courage I had and seized Kise by the shoulders so he wouldn't leave. With my face steaming hot and pink I loudly and directly declared.

"I fucking like you, okay!"

Out of nowhere he flung his arms around me, sucked me in for a tight hug and was grinning and blushing.

"Really, you really mean it Kotonecchi?!" he asked over and over. I managed to break free of his grip and planted my hand harshly on his head.

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" I said, smiling at him. He hugged me more and I let him.

"I'm so happy, Kotonecchi!" he exclaimed, embracing me tighter. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. I was pretty content too.


	10. Just the Beginning

Just the Beginning

"Good job, Koto-chan!" Momoi congratulated as soon as I stepped foot in the room. Riko magically appeared beside her.

"Yup, but remember it's not over yet; you need to go through a few more adventures in this route to completely accomplish the game. It will put your relationship through a few obstacles to see how tough the bond truly is." Riko informed.

I nodded. I wonder what's going to happen next in this jacked up dream of mine, but now that I've got the hang of this game, I figured I'm ready for anything it has to throw at me.

"Okay, let the game begin then." I said confidently.

During practice no one had mentioned the hysterical scene made by me and Kise. They didn't ask a single question about my date with him and actually, they said almost nothing to me at all. The silence was almost palpable, making me want to get out of there right away.

"Um, Hyuga-senpai is it okay if I leave early; I don't feel so good." I lied. He gave a brief but funny look at me and then glanced over at Riko, who made a slight nod.

"Alright, go ahead and hit the showers." He replied simply. I made a small bow.

"Thank you." I acknowledged. I brisk walked towards the girls locker room and found Riko already there waiting for me.

"I wonder why the guys were giving me the silent treatment." I wondered as I slipped out of my white jersey and into my school uniform. Riko shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me." she said simply. Momoi, in her chibi size, popped out of nowhere, next to Riko.

"Maybe they're finally taking notice that you are still a young lady that has appeal. They probably feel awkward." She explained. Then she looked up at Riko and sneered.

"But Aida-san wouldn't know because her appeal level is zero." She teased, making a little circle zero with her tiny fingers. Riko frowned and clasped her hands around Momoi, trying to suffocate her with her palms.

"Oi; let me out of here!" she said smothered.

"Never mind them Makoto-kun." Riko told, her palms still trapping Momoi. I kind of understand, I guess. They probably only saw me as an aggressive basketball player instead of just a girl, but I'd rather not have them consider me as the latter.

"Alright, I just really needed to get out of there." I stated, putting on my skirt. Once I was finished dressing I realized that nobody would be home until my practice was over, which was until six. It was only four.

"I have a couple of hours left. What should I do now?" I asked them. Momoi was finally released from Riko's grasp and tumbled down onto the bench.

"You could always visit Ki-chan!" she suggested. "I'm sure he would love to see you again. Plus it'll help you gain more experience points."

"Points?" I repeated.

"Yeah you should know Makoto-kun; lots of otome games and online sims have you gain experience points." Riko said. I do want to see him again.

"But, he's probably still practicing with his teammates; I don't want to bother him. He'll still want to practice." I protested. Momoi hopped onto my lap.

"Nonsense Koto-chan, of course Ki-chan wouldn't mind you dropping by for a visit!" she argued. The two's protesting wore me down.

"Fine, I'll go to him, but only for a little bit." I agreed.

"Oi, Kise you're movements are slow." His captain Kasamatsu noted. Kise stopped dribbling and held the ball.

"Sorry senpai, I didn't get any sleep last night." He explained but with a fresh smile.

"Oh yeah didn't you have a date with that girl from Seirin?" inquired Moriyama. Kise nodded and then continued to ramble on dreamily about Kotone.

"Yup, I'm so tired but I'm so happy! Kotonecchi was really, really cute last night. She's usually so aggressive and that's what makes her so cool, but her flustered vulnerable side is irresistibly adorable too. Her voice was all soft and shy, and she let me hold her tightly and everything—"Kise was cut short by Kasamatsu who was turning a soft shade of red.

"Okay, okay, don't go into any further details than that." He warned. His other teammates were flushed pink as well.

"Yeah, we don't need to know _everything _about your night with her Kise." said his teammate Kobori.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to rant on like that. But why are you guys blushing?" he asked. After taking a brief moment to think about his words, Kise realized the misunderstanding and his cheeks burned rosy red.

"You guys are perverts! I didn't do any dirty stuff with her, we just got dinner and talked!" he told.

"Then why are you going on about her acting cute and shy?" Moriyama asked.

"Because when I confessed she admitted she loved me back! She actually said she liked me! Ah, I'm so lucky that she does."

"Well… glad you're happy Kise." said Kobori.

"Yeah we're happy for you and all that but please don't let that interfere with practice, alright." Kasamatsu reminded.

The school's really big; it seems to have expanded last time I was here with my team for a practice match. I felt a pang of uneasiness sock me right in my stomach. I felt really bad knowing that I would interrupt their training session; it's not even three –thirty yet, so they might have just started. Now I understand why Midorima had said it would be inconvenient for us. I heard Riko's squeaky voice in the inside of my head.

"Just forget about that Makoto-kun. That's all behind you." She said. Then I heard Momoi's voice.

"Yeah, plus this is Kise we're talking about. He's a major deredere, he wouldn't be bothered by your visit." She reminded. I tugged on my sleeves nervously.

"Okay I got it; but I'm only staying for a few minutes then I'm leaving right away." I said. Then I heard Momoi scoff.

"Hmph, if Ki-chan will ever let you leave that is."

I retraced my footsteps to where the gymnasium was. I turned right and found the main entrance. I found that practice was still going on as I had expected. I saw the captain and all the other players, but no Kise.

"Uh… eh-excuse me." I said coyly in a soft manner. Kasamatsu-senpai noticed me.

"Oh, it's you Makoto-san; are you looking for Kise?" he inquired. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for intruding like this." I apologized.

"It's alright." He said simply. "Kise left to go for a jog outside. Hopefully, he didn't go off to far, I'll call him for you."

Kasamatsu opened the back door and called out for Kise.

"Oi, Kise, your girlfriend Makoto-san's here to see you."

I cringed when he used the title 'girlfriend.' I still wasn't used to it and I don't think I ever will. When Kasamatsu called for him, he didn't show up.

"I guess he couldn't hear me." He figured. "You're welcome to stay here and wait for him." He said.

"I-it's okay senpai, I don't want to be a bother. I'll just leave and come again –"all of the sudden I heard fast-paced footsteps behind me. Then, out of nowhere someone got their hands on me and hugged me tightly. I knew who it was already. But… how did Kise get here so fast?

"Kyaaaa! Kotonecchi it's so kind of you to come all the way here to visit!" he exclaimed, squeezing me tighter.

"W-when did you get here?!" Kasamatsu-senpai asked, a little shocked to see Kise suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"I saw Kotonecchi walking in while I was jogging." He answered. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Let go already Kise! You're dripping with sweat!" I said with disgust. He pulled away.

"Oops, yeah I forgot about that." He said. "I'll take a quick shower and then we can leave."

"You don't have to do that." I protested. "You just started basketball practice."

"Don't be silly Kotonecchi." He said, then looking at his coach and captain. "It's alright if I go, right?" he asked.

"Okay, go ahead." The coach said.

"But it's double your laps when you get back." Kasamatsu added. Kise smiled broadly and hugged me tighter to the point I thought I was going to die of suffocation. Momoi and Riko were right; this is only the start…


	11. Love Me Love Me not pt 1

Love me Love me not

Kise and I started strolling down the sidewalk together. He was holding my hand again, and I was once again all tense with the sensation of panicking.

"S-so where are we going?" I enquired uncomfortably.

"My house; I don't want to be lugging this heavy bag with me while we're walking." He answered.

"Oh." I simply uttered. He stopped, compelling me to come to halt with him. His gym bag had slipped off his shoulder and dropped to the floor. Kise looked really wary; there was still lingering perspiration on him even though he had already taken a shower.

I started to feel a twinge of guilt prick my insides. I had pulled him away when he was already starting to feel tired, and made him take care of me. It reminded me of how I would unconsciously take Toshiyuki-kun for granted, even though I was stubborn and he had to put up with teaching me basketball for three years. I don't want to make Kise go through that. Kise slung the bag back over his shoulder.

"So where do you wanna go afterwards?" he asked me.

"If it's okay, can we just stay at your place and eat dinner there?" I requested. He raised a brow and gawked at me, but then smiled.

"Okay, sure." He responded nonchalantly.

Kise fumbled for the house keys in his bag and then unlocked the door. I slipped off my dress shoes and saw that the house was empty.

"Looks like my sisters aren't here." Kise commented as he put our shoes to the side near the door.

"You have sisters?" I inquired.

"One older one that lives here, the other already graduated." He said. "I'm the youngest child just like you; anyways I'm gonna go change and then I'll be right back." He said, heading into his bedroom. Once the door was closed I rushed into the kitchen, and pulled out food from the fridge.

I wanted to make it up to him somehow. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and started working. I found an open bag of rice, washed it in the sink and placed it into the rice cooker adjacent to the stove. Then I looked around to look for more things to cook for dinner. Kise took a little longer than I had expected for him to change.

"What are you doing Koto-chan?" Momoi asked, appearing on my shoulder.

"Making dinner." I replied as I set the oven.

"Aww, how sweet." Riko commented. "You know it's a sign of true love if you cook food for the person you like." She added. I blushed a bit embarrassed, but I still smiled in spite of it.

"Shut up." I said with a little laugh. "If you wanna you can set up the table before Kise gets back, instead of bothering me."

To make work faster and easier, Riko and Momoi returned to normal size and stayed quiet while they set down plates and glasses. I heard the door to Kise's room open again. I turned my head to them.

"Quick, hide." I told. They shrunk down back to miniature size and disappeared back into my conscience. He found me in the kitchen; he still looked pretty tired.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry, I felt really sleepy and I guess I must've dozed off and slept." He answered. "So, Kotonecchi, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I retorted, returning my attention to the rice that was nearly finished cooking.

"You didn't have to go through this trouble you know." He said.

"It wasn't any trouble." I responded. "Besides I was getting pretty hungry myself."

Dinner was ready and I slipped my brown hair out of my ponytail.

"Alright, let's eat." I said, sliding the hair elastic to my wrist. I started slicing a small piece of baked salmon and began eating. I glanced over and saw Kise wasn't eating though.

"What's wrong?" I asked after swallowing a bit of rice and fish.

"It's okay I'm not feeling that hungry." He replied. Liar.

"You look pretty tired Kise, plus you must've not eaten anything since lunch; you gotta be hungry so don't lie and say you're not. Anyways why aren't you eating?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little skeptical Kotonecchi. Momoi's cooking is horrible and Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi told me about how awful their coach's food is. Plus, my sisters aren't too good at it either so you can see why I'm not eating." He explained with a meager grin. I heard their voices again.

"Oi, what's he talking about? The bento I make for Aomine-kun is always good." Momoi objected. Meanwhile I heard Riko hysterically tearing up.

"I know my cooking limitations; those two underclassmen don't have to rub it in! Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun are gonna run so many laps when I see them next!"

I drowned out their whining and took another bite.

"Well don't worry about it; see I'm eating it." I said as I chewed.

"N-no really it's fine." He protested meekly. I started to get irritated, but I kept my calm and tried to think up a way to subtly get him to eat it. I formed a little sweet smile.

"You didn't have to make me worried." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"I felt bad from taking time away from practice so I wanted to make it up to you by making you dinner. I didn't need to do this for you; so it would make me really happy if you at the food." I said a little too sentimentally, hoping it would make him feel guilty and start eating. He was acting a little coy, do to what I said. My plan didn't work however; he kept his jaw shut, probably thinking I would force feed him. I really wanted to, until I heard my guardian character's advice.

"Remember basketball tactics Makoto-kun!" said Riko. "Try to think like he thinks and he'll do what you want."

I smirked, understanding what she meant. I leaned in close to Kise, turned my smirk to an innocent beguiling smile, and scooped up a spoon of rice and pieces of fish.

"Would you eat it if I fed it to you, Ryouta?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes as I sweetly looked up at him. Ha, I got him! His face had a streak of pinkish red blush across his face.

"W-what did you say? I'm not hallucinating am I; did you just call me by my first name Kotonecchi?" he stuttered. I let out a childish giggle.

"Of course, because I like you Ryouta." I said, stressing his first name with a blissful tone. Now I was pretty sure I had him hooked on completely.

"Uh-um sure, if it will make you happy." He responded in as stutter. I feigned a cutesy smile, but in reality it was a mocking sneer; he had easily fallen right for the bait just as I had anticipated. I gently placed the spoon of food in his mouth and he chewed it up and swallowed.

"Well?" I asked. Kise wore a surprised expression.

"Wow, I'm wrong, the food you prepared is actually pretty good." He admitted. I scoffed.

"See, I told you so." I said, getting the spoon from his mouth and scooping up another. Kise beamed a grin and chuckled.

"You know, having you making dinner and feeding me feels like you're my wife or something Kotonecchi." He said. D-did he say… wife?!

"You guys are perfect!" I heard Momoi exclaim.

"Hmmm… Kise Kotone… the name hits the ear wrong, don't you think Momoi-san." I heard Riko joke.

"Shut up!" I shouted, at them and not meaning Kise. I accidently jammed the spoon to deep in his throat when I freaked out. I pulled back and he coughed up rice.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted. I pouted.

"That's what you get for teasing me." I said. He wiped up his mouth with a napkin.

"God, you're such a tsundere."

After dinner, I cleared up the table and washed the dishes, even though Kise protested and said that he would clean up. However, after a few more insensible complaints, he finally left me alone.

"Neh, neh, Kotonecchi, can you please come here for a second?" He requested. I walked into the living room, drying off my hands that were soaked with sink water.

"What is it?" I asked. I saw that he was holding up a standard grey, girls' school uniform worn in Kaijo.

"Can you please try this on?" he asked with a big grin. I burned bright red and threw the damp wash cloth at him.

"Like hell I'm doing stuff like that with you!" I yelled.

"Eh? I just want to see what it looks like, in case you ever want to leave Seirin, and come to Kaijo." He said almost jokingly. I took the uniform, went in the bathroom and quickly changed into it.

"So how does it look?" I asked unenthusiastically. Suddenly he flung his arms around me. How can I not be used to this already? How many times has he hugged me; five or something?

"Wow Kotonecchi! You look so cute in that uniform! I know you're not gonna actually do this, but I would really love it if you went to my school!" he exclaimed. I tried shoving him away.

"Alright, alright that's enough." I told. He finally released me and then his expression changed from ecstatic to austere. Please dear God, I hope he didn't abruptly turn into that dark Kise. I stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

"But, it would be more convenient if you were at Kaijo." He said with a smirk. I raised a brow.

"Why is that?" I questioned skeptically. Just what is he thinking, I wondered.

"Because then it will be easier for me to keep an eye on you." He responded in a deep tone, taking a step forward. I took a step back.

"Huh?"

"Kotonecchi plays basketball with all guys, but I don't want to make you give up something you're so passionate about. That makes me worry about you. Just thinking about it now makes me feel really light headed." He began heatedly, his words sounding like lines from a drama or something. Nevertheless, my nerves were disobeying me again; I froze in my tracks. I put up whatever boldness I had and retorted.

"S-so what does that mean… you don't trust me or something?"

"That's not entirely true, I trust you Kotonecchi. It's the other guys on your I don't trust though." He told impassively, taking another step closer. He was starting to get too close now, I then gaped at him with wide eyes, noticing the _entirely_ in his sentence about trusting me.

"Why don't you trust me completely?" I questioned. He gently cupped my chin.

"Because I know you like me, but you never said you love me now did you." He countered. W-what the heck was he saying. He smoothly took my hand and pressed his lips against the back of my palm as if he were to kiss them.

"So, unless you can say that you do, I can't really let you go."


	12. Love Me, Love Me Not pt2

Love Me, Love Me Not pt. 2

"So, unless you can say that you do, I can't really let you go." He said.

I was at my limit for anxiety and could not hold in my panicking self for long. I flipped out and winced back really hard while he was still holding my hand. I dragged him down and he landed on top of me. We said nothing and remained like that for a bit until we heard the door open. Two blonde girls entered; Kise's older sisters I guessed.

"Ryou-kun, are you in here?" asked one of them.

"Did you come home early or something?" inquired another. When they entered they flushed red once they saw us.

"Eh! Ryou-kun what do you think you're doing?!"

"Su-nee, his isn't what it looks like!"

"You shouldn't be so reckless and impulsive! Are you even wearing a condom?!" yelled the other one. I saw his cheeks burn hot and reddish pink when his sister yelled that aloud. My face turned the same color; so much humiliation for a dream.

"I told you already Mi-nee, this isn't what it looks like!" he protested.

While Kise and his sisters were bickering, I lied there, unamused, still under him thinking, what the hell did I ever do to deserve this?

"Eww! You even made her change out of her regular school uniform and into… is that my old school uniform?!" shouted the one I presumed was Su-nee.

"You're really twisted you know that!"

"Onee-chan, Onee-san will you listen for one moment please!" he begged. Mi-nee shook her head.

"Ah, boys in puberty, what are you going to do?" she muttered to herself. She snatched Kise up by the back of his shirt and threw him to the side like he was trash. She's surprisingly strong for someone of her delicate looks.

"I guess it can't be helped." Then she looked at me and smiled kindly. "Are you okay little girl? He didn't force you into this did he?"

She seemed nice, but I was so scared and wanted to run out of the room like hell. I kept calm and shook my head.

"You sure?" asked Su-nee, who looked like she was ready to strangle her brother based on my answer. I nodded my head yes. Then the rage and violence in the suddenly vanished. Their faces lit up with genuine grins of kindness.

"Aww, Ryou-kun's in love!" exclaimed Mi-nee.

"Yup, passionate teenage romance is something special." Added Su-nee.

'Well, we're very sorry if we intruded and ruined the mood. We'll be leaving now, oh and what's your name girl?"

"Makoto Kotone." I replied, feeling a little dazed. Su-nee picked me off the floor.

"It's nice to meet you Makoto-san. I'm Suzume and that's my younger sister Mizuki." She introduced.

"Thank you for not dumping our brother, even though he can be really whiny." Mizuki acknowledged. Kise pouted.

"I'm not!" he argued.

"Anyways, we should be leaving them, right Su-nee?" Mizuki said with a nudge and wink to Suzume.

"Um, it's okay, I'm gonna walk Kotonecchi home now." Kise interjected.

"Alright suit yourselves." Suzume said. The two girls headed upstairs and Kise escorted me outside. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry for that really embarrassing scene Kotonecchi! My sisters can be really bothersome at times."

Bothersome, huh? Now I know where Kise gets it from.

"It's okay." I said. He calmed down; his embarrasment placated, and he stared at me with that austere gaze of his.

"So what's you're response?"

"Huh, to what?"

"To what I said earlier, remember; can you say that you love me?"

I tried to think of something to say, someway to respond but I couldn't think of one. My mind went blank like unwritten paper. Before I could think of something, my guardians intterupted me.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Riko.

"Just hurry up and tell him you love him!" Momoi exclaimed.

"I can't just rush into things." I said, and then realized I had said them aloud.

"I'm not trying to pressure you to do anything Kotonecchi. I just want to know whether or not you feel the same way I do about you." he said.

My mouth was shut and I turned away from him so I wouldn't have to look him in those sultry lust filled eyes. My throat felt tight, the words choking me. I thought of only something so simple to say.

"I don't know yet." I responded bashfully, my cheeks pink and my breathing very quiet. Everything got very quiet after my reply. Then, I felt Kise touch my shoulder and lean in close.

"Maybe this will change your mind."

I felt his lips. Softly they pressed against mine. I kissed him back. I held onto the front of his shirt, and stepped up onto my tip toes so he wouldn't have to bend uncomfortably downwards to reach me. At first, he tensed up a bit, surprised I actually reciprocated kindly to his advance. The kiss was innocent, except for a little lust. His breath was warm and my face felt got. A few moments passed and we broke away, needing to breathe. Kise stood there, frozen, gaping at me with his amber eyes big in surprise and looking flustered. I stood idly, wearing the same expression as him. There were no words. No sound. Silent. It was nerve-racking. I wanted to run away coyly, but my legs wouldn't do as I wanted. Kise started to move. He rested his hand on my head.

"I'll see you later." he muttered simply.

###

I made my way home and sat on my bed, hugging my knees and burying my head in them in the darkness. Riko and Momoi suddenly popped up in front of me.

"What happened back there Koto-chan?" Momoi asked.

No comment.

"It was going so well, why didn't you say you loved him?" asked Riko.

"Because I don't know yet." I responded, laying my head on my pillow.

Kise said he loved me, and in the lusty moment I kinda wanted him as well. But, when he kissed me and I kissed back, I felt a mixture of embarrasment and pleasure, but that was all. I didn't feel the passionate love I thought I had for him. To make matters worse, I had to see him again tomorrow...


	13. Love Me, Love Me Not pt3

Love Me, Love Me Not pt. 3

Crap, I remembered I had accidently forgotten my Seirin school uniform at Kise's place. It was the weekend anyways so I didn't need it at the moment. I could retrieve that later, but that wasn't the problem now. I reluctantly started strolling towards Kaijo where like us they had basketball conditioning on the weekends. There were plenty of reasons for me not to go there; I had disturbed their practice once, and I was too scared to talk to Kise after that little incident last night. However, thanks to Riko and Momoi's insisting I had no other choice but to go to him.

I went inside the gymnasium and saw that the entire team was there, doing laps from one end of the court to the other. Kise was part of the group who was sprinting. I fussed with my yellow top, trying to think of a way to talk to him. The guilt started to really eat me up at that point. I felt terrible. My knees were unreliable, my legs quivered, cold sweat dripped from my face and any words I could think of had choked me and I could hardly breathe.

"Psssst, say something Koto-chan." I heard Momoi say.

"I-I can't." I stuttered to them in a whisper. Luckily, no one still took notice of me.

"Oh no, looks like she's frozen stiff in fright. She could use some courage, huh Aida-san?"

"Yup, don't worry, I'll handle this." She replied. What does she mean? I wondered. No amount of coaxing could make me call him out. Then suddenly…

"K-Kise-kun!" I shouted. My voice resonated through the gym, able to not be drowned by the squeaks of shoes, chatter and panting. Everybody's eyes were immediately on me. God just wake me from this freaking nightmare that feels too real! What the hell just happened?! I heard my guardians giggling.

"You'll thank us for this." Riko said simply. Like hell I'll thank him. I swear, while their still tiny I'll crush them with a book.

Kise's ears perked up from my fond voice and he stopped sprinting. He turned and when he saw me he smiled meagerly. He didn't rush to hug me, or exclaim how nice I was to come here to see him. He walked towards me nonchalantly, completely relaxed, and not hyped up like usual.

"Hi Kotonecchi." He greeted simply.

"Hi." I greeted back. The group that Kise was running with, continued to run, meanwhile his senpai began to take notice of us.

"Oi, Kise you can't just stop running all of the sudden." Said one of them.

"Sorry Nakamura-senpai, force of habit." Kise said with a small chuckle. "Oh yeah, I just remembered." He said, grabbing a bag that was sitting untouched on the bench.

"You forgot your school uniform at my place." He stated shamelessly. I stood there, flushed red with humiliation. From the corner of my eye I could see the others who had heard him were a little flustered too.

"I-is that so…" I heard one person mumble.

"Why would you have that Kise?" asked Nakamura-senpai.

"Huh, she just left it by accident last night." He answered vaguely.

"Is that why you're always so tired before practice even starts?" asked another person. My face was burning really hot now. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth.

"Kotonecchi is something wrong?" he asked me. Yeah, of course there are a lot of things wrong right now! I blew my fuse and kicked him in the stomach.

"Kise you idiot!" I screamed. He held his stomach and rolled around the floor.

"What was that for Kotonecchi?!"

I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Just for being stupid." I replied simply with my cheeks still a faded pink. He picked himself off the ground.

"What kind of reply is that?" he retorted hoarsely. I just pouted.

"Well being stupid is what Kise's good at, besides basketball that is." I heard Kasamatsu-senpai banter. Kise flailed his arms around.

"Kasamatsu-senpai your mean!" he whined. He ignored Kise's whining and turned to me.

"I'm very sorry Makoto-san but Kise can't afford to miss practice." He stated. I got a little tense.

"What do you mean?" I inquired. With his elbow he nudged at Kise.

"Why don't you tell her?" he requested. I gaped at Kise who wore an assuring grin.

"So I've been off my game lately; it's okay I'll make it up senpai!" he promised.

"Yeah but how can you make it up if you keep leaving practice early." Kasamatsu-senpai countered. Kise fell silent. He returned his focus on me.

"Don't start thinking it's your fault Makoto-san." He began, patting my head. "You can stay here and wait if you like, but Kise can't really leave today, especially since his laps are doubled." He said.

"I-it's okay, I just came to get my uniform anyways. I'll let myself out." I stuttered, grabbing the bag and heading out.

"Wait Kotonecchi, I'm almost done with laps anyway, I'll walk you home." Kise offered.

"Oi, I told you doubled laps." Kasamatsu-senpai reminded, sounding a little irritated now. "So you still have six to do."

"Why're you being so insufferable today?" Kise retorted, sounding a little annoyed also.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop being so mean to her, don't tell her to leave."

"I'm not; I even asked if she wanted to stay and she said no, I didn't yell or force her to go. What the heck is going on with you? You're starting to really piss me off now." He growled.

"I can say that about you." Kise answered back. I glanced over at Kasamatsu-senpai; he looked like he was about to lose his cool at any moment. What was Kise thinking? This isn't going to end nicely.

"I'm gonna tell you this one more time; go back to practice." He ordered authoritatively. Kise was still insubordinate.

"You can't just boss me around. Anyways what gives you the right to? Because you're older than me, yeah that's a lame excuse. Maybe because you're captain, but what kind of captain are you. A real captain would've had us win the interhigh but that didn't happen now did it? You blame yourself for all our losses and you're right to. C'mon admit, deep inside you know your nothing but a loser—"I noticed his shocked and grieving expression. I ceased Kise's unmerciful berating.

"Stop it!" I shouted, my eyes watering. I stormed outside quickly.

###

My vision was blurry from the hot tears that streamed down my cheeks. I feel so angry at Kise. But, no matter how much I scold or beat him I don't think it will make me feel any better. I heard Kise hurrying behind me. I wiped my eyes trying to hide my crying face as best as I could.

"Kotonecchi are you okay?" he asked me tenderly, trying to pry my hands off my eyes. I swatted his hands away from me.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted, my voice quavering as I pushed him away from me. "Are you trying to get yourself kicked out of the team? On top of all that you really hurt Kasamatsu-senpai's feelings." I muttered through my sobs.

"Kotonecchi, I never meant to; I just lost my cool. I'm so sorry, I ignored you there." He lamented, wrapping his arms loosely around me. "You probably don't want me anymore huh?"

I shivered a bit.

"No, you're wrong. Kise I do want you, I like you, I really like you." I objected. "But I don't want to make life harder for you. I don't want you to quit what you love, I don't want you getting into fights with your friends, I don't want any of that!" This time I started crying.

"W-why is it the people I love so much… I have to be a burden for them?" I hugged Kise back. He held me tightly.

"I didn't know this is what you were feeling." He said simply. "I don't think of a burden, I swear."

"Even if you say so, I know I am." I said adamantly.

"I guess you're right." He agreed, rocking me a bit as he held me. "Even if you're gonna dump me right now, I'm happy."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you said it, indirectly but you said it; you said you love me."

I laughed a bit.

"So I did; alright, promise me you'll make up with your captain and go back to practice alright."

"I promise."

#

Kise fulfilled his promise to Kotone and went back to practice. He was disheartened by the end of their romance, even though it was brief. But, at the same time, he was content with himself. Kotone was actually a challenge, capturing her heart was different than obtaining those of fan girls. Their time together was lovely and he had a small victory. The boys dispersed from the gym and then he confronted Kasamatsu.

"Um, captain, can I talk to you for a bit?" he requested.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was way out of line." He lamented, bowing his head. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I will." Kasamatsu said. "So what happened with you and Makoto-san, is she okay?"

"She was a little shook up at first, I scared her bad. She's okay now, but we broke up." Kise explained sadly.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."


	14. Moving On

Moving On

Epilogue / Prologue

I was at home now, hugging my pillow close to me, curled up pathetically on my bed sobbing a bit. This dream is getting more life-like, so much that I'm forgetting that in the real world I'm still fast asleep.

"Koto-chan are you gonna be alright?" Momoi asked. "Should we pause the game for a bit and let you wake up?"

"No, I'll be fine, let's just keep the game going." I said. I sighed, knowing this dream game will get more difficult the more routes I go. I really wanted to stop playing, to wake up and return to reality so I could be calm. So I wouldn't have to feel any more realistic heartbreak. Chibi sized Riko appeared on my pillow.

"Don't worry, we'll lower the seriousness in this next route." She assured. "That way if you lose it won't be as painful as the last."

"Who do you wanna choose next?" Momoi asked. I frowned at her.

"I'm not in the mood to choose." I said grumpily.

"Alright, alright, just don't hurt us." Riko said.

"But one more thing, how come even though I didn't want to, I called out Kise's name?" I questioned.

"Oh that, well you're in a game you know. Your kinda like a program, we can control what you say, but that's very limited. But if you wanted us to we could change your personality from being harsh to being super sweet." She explained.

"You're kidding me? If you guys ever do that again I'll kill you guys." I threatened.

"W-we're sorry Makoto-kun." Riko apologized. "Let me make it up to you; I've got the perfect choice to help you forget about that _incident_."

"Really, who?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah who is it? Aomine-kun? Akashi-kun?" Momoi guessed. But, how would any of those two make me feel better?

"Nope." Riko said.

"Aww, tell us!" Momoi whined. Riko furrowed her brows.

"You'll seen soon enough dammit!" She yelled. "Makoto-kun on your call, start the next route."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. When it started I found myself in my classroom, resting my head on someone's shoulder. My vision was a little hazy but I could recognize that bright blue hair anywhere.

"K-Kuroko?!" Momoi and I exclaimed in unison.


	15. Onee-chan?

Onee-chan?

Little Brother Complex… sorta

Kuroko?! I thought he was going to be taken out of the game so Momoi wouldn't act really jealous. He looked at me with his big round eyes that shone a bit of an irritated feeling.

"Koto-nee don't be so mean; I know I lack presence but I'm right next to you. You're even resting your head on my shoulder." He complained rather impassively. Wait one second, did he just call me… Koto-nee? As in Onee-chan or something?

"Kuroko-kun, why're you pronouncing my name that way?" I asked.

"What do you mean; I always pronounce your name this way. If you want I'll start calling you Onee-chan again." He said. He's always called me this?

"Um, no it's okay I'll just stick with the name right now." I said. _I wonder, in this route are we related or something? Dear Lord don't tell me this is supposed to be incest/ forbidden love thing._ I asked my two guardians, careful not to say it aloud like before. I heard Riko snicker mischievously.

"Nope, he just calls you that affectionately. In this one you act pretty protective and really caring of Kuroko-kun. You dote on him in a friendly way, but sometimes he forget it's friendly." She explained. Ah, I get it now; so that means Kuroko's supposed to be a shota in this route?

"Koto-nee, you better finish your food, lunch will be over soon." He reminded. I looked at the clock, he was right, just a about ten minutes or so. My bento was in front of me and I was about to dig in, until I saw that Kuroko wasn't eating anything.

"Kuroko-kun, did you finish your food already?" I inquired. He nodded. "What did you eat?"

"Just a sandwich, I'm not really hungry anyways." He replied, his focus on the book he was reading. I frowned and picked up a rice ball with my hand.

"You need to eat more than just that, you hardly have any flesh on you." I stated. He complied and opened his mouth for me to feed him.

"-ank… oo –nee-chan." He mumbled almost incoherently with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, you'll make a mess." I said. He chewed and then swallowed.

"Thank you Koto-nee." He acknowledged clearly this time.

"Do you want more?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes please."

I smiled and then fed him another salmon filled rice ball.

"Maybe next time I'll make you lunch." I offered.

"Thank you; your food always tastes good Koto-nee, not like coach's food. Plus you always put so much time into them, they always look cute." He said, trying to eat the rice ball in my hand without dropping it. He managed to get in his mouth a bit but then I felt his tongue tickle my fingertips.

"Oi don't lick my fingers." I said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." He said simply. "You need to eat too, here." He picked up my pair of chopsticks and grabbed some rice and egg.

"Say ah."

"Ah." I said, opening my mouth slightly. He put the food in my mouth and I chewed. By that point we were just feeding each other.

###

When we had basketball conditioning after school, Kuroko went back to sticking to Kagami and not me. If I hadn't known better, it was as if that little shoujo like scene between the two of us had never happened. I began making my way home until I realized I had left my school bag in the gymnasium. I turned around and then suddenly Kuroko was standing there with two bags and a basketball in hand. I shrieked in sudden fright and nearly fell over.

"Eh? Kuroko! Were you following me home?" I questioned.

"I kinda did." He admitted straightforwardly. "You forgot your bag in the gym, so I went to return it to you." He said, holding up my black colored school bag. I snatched it from his palms.

"Well, thank you I guess." I acknowledged poorly. I was a little irritated by him scaring me like that, but that rage was quickly extinguished. It was really odd; I don't usually stay mad for a short period of time. I looked at Kuroko, who seemed a little sad.

"I'm sorry for startling you by the way." He apologized in a soft voice. I had to admit, he sounded really cute. Kuroko turned around and started walking. I stopped him.

"Um, wait Kuroko-kun." I halted. He stopped in his tracks and gaped at me.

"Yes?"

"Uh, do you want to play basketball?" I asked. He formed a meager grin and nodded his head.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot."

###

While we walked together, he stuck pretty close to me. But I didn't feel very uncomfortable with it like the others; it actually felt nice to have him by my side. When we arrived it was simple routine drills. Kuroko executed his strong passes, but because it was one on one, he couldn't use his little misdirection trick to get away from my sight. Soon he began to get really tired even though only a few minutes had passed. I handed him whatever water was left in my water bottle. I turned around and started putting things away.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun, you ready to go home?" I inquired as I slung the bag across my shoulders. He wasn't there.

"Huh, Kuroko-kun?!" I shouted out. Kuroko can be really invisible, that I know, but how could he leave all of the sudden? I tried to calm myself. Maybe he just got a head start and went home before me. I convinced myself that, but something in the back of my mind adamantly pestered me. That insignificant annoyance saying "go look for him, go look for him Kotone!" I palmed my head, trying to steady myself. I started jogging off so I could go look for him.

"Koto-nee." I heard someone faintly call me. I swiftly spun around. It was Kuroko and he was holding something in his hand. Instinctively and almost unconsciously, I ran to him and embraced him tightly in my arms. When I realized that I had done this I pulled away quickly and scowled.

"Where the hell did you go?" I asked. He showed me what was in his hand. I soft drink from a nearby vending machine.

"You looked really tired and I finished your water so I decided to buy you one." He said. I hugged him again.

"Alright, but don't leave without telling me where you're going." I scolded sounding a lot like a parent. I was reminded of Toshiyuki-kun. Now I know how he felt, doting and caring for me.

"Did you really worry about me that much?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I said. He returned my hug.

"That makes me very happy."


	16. A Little Rivalry

A Little Rivalry

"Koto-chan, how can you actually go along with that flat-chested girl's plan?!" Momoi whined as I scrawled in my notebook. She had returned to normal size and was very mad at me for something. Riko was still in her miniature size, scowling and pouting at Momoi's remark.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"You know Tetsu-kun is my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you liked him, I didn't know he was your boyfriend; especially since he doesn't seem to return the same feelings to you." I replied. "And don't blame me, Coach was the one who added to the game and automatically made him next." I added. She then turned to Riko.

"Why would you do that?!"

"That's for constantly making fun of my small breast size." Riko responded coldly.

"Well it's not my fault you're so flat." Momoi answered back.

"Don't make me return to normal size you brat." She warned. Momoi went back to me.

"Koto-chan if you really are my good friend you'd sabotage your game and lose. I can't bear to see Tetsu-kun with another girl." she cried. I glanced at her crying baby face and then shoved it off.

"I'll see what I can do." I said. "But I can see why you like him."

"Huh?!" she uttered with wide scared eyes.

"Kuroko's really nice and his presence, when you sense it is actually pretty calming unlike the other Miracles. Plus, he acts and looks really…"

"Really what?" she inquired. My cheeks slowly flushed pink like cherry blossoms. I was embarrassed to admit it, but I made a tiny smile and said it/

"…Cute."

"What?!" I heard both Riko and Momoi shout.

"You two are being noisy." I commented, returning focus on my book and notes.

"Listen Momoi, let's just see what happens; it's an otome game so the guys are already in love with me, and that includes Kuroko. I can't help it. Plus, I'm starting to get pretty fond of him as well." I said with a small smirk.

"K-Koto-chan…" Momoi uttered, her voice fading out.

"That's enough now. It's almost time for me to leave, now go back to your small size." I told her.

"O-okay." She stuttered softly, doing what I had asked her to and shrinking down. I felt a little bad for making her cry, but I had to win this game. It's my third try now and I need to get this over with. I snatched up my bag and headed out the door.

###

At practice I paired up Kuroko while Kagami was trying to get rid of the little puppy Kuroko sent after him. It was a quiet between the two of us, but then again he was always quiet. We executed simple drills until we heard a little scuffle happening by the door. I glanced over and saw that Riko was trying to keep someone out of the gym. The two of us walked over to see what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Riko struggled to keep the door closed, but turned to look at me.

"Just go back to practice." She told me. Whoever she was trying to keep out, managed to gain entrance. I found out that it was Momoi, in her human size of course, who had slipped through Riko.

"Tetsu-kun!" she exclaimed, running, pushing Riko aside with ease and then jumping into Kuroko's arms for a tight embrace. Kuroko was frozen, a little surprised, but other than that he was expressionless as usual.

"Momoi-san?"

"Hi Tetsu-kun!" she greeted sweetly, hugging him more.

"Um, you're starting to suffocate me a bit." He mentioned hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to drop by and visit my boyfriend." She responded, turning him so that his back was facing me and Momoi was staring at me.

"And to visit my best friend." She said with a devious smirk. It made me feel chills.

"Momoi will you leave, there's practice going on right now you know." Riko ordered frustratingly. She stuck her tongue out at her.

"You can just shut up." She back talked. Riko scowled at her.

"You little fucking brat!" Riko cursed, ready to pounce on Momoi like a lion ready to seize her prey. I held her back by the arm.

"Calm down please." I tried to soothe. Momoi held Kuroko by the arm.

"Neh, neh, Tetsu-kun let's go somewhere." She said.

"But I have to practice with Koto-nee." He objected meekly. I forced a smile.

"I-it's okay Kuroko-kun, it's okay. Go ahead and leave with her." I pardoned.

"But, Koto-nee, you're not gonna be lonely or anything?" he asked. My smile started to retreat. I would be lonely, but I wouldn't say it. I don't want him to worry about me. Before I could answer Momoi interrupted us.

"You heard her Tetsu-kun she said it was okay. C'mon we can go get ice cream or something."

Kuroko slipped into his grey sweatshirt, she dragged him away and he went along with her willingly. I felt Riko tap my shoulder. She looked at me with an austere expression.

"I need to talk to you in private." She told me.

###

She pulled me aside to a lighted narrow hallway adjacent to the girls' locker room. I sat on the floor waiting to hear what she had to say. Riko crossed her arms.

"I want you to look out for Momoi." She said. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't be naïve Makoto-kun; it's plain to see that she's jealous of you. So she's going to do whatever it takes to keep him away from you, even if that means sabotaging your chances of winning this route." She informed.

"So what do I do; I can hate her at times but she's still my friend." I uttered. Riko palmed her head and let out a sigh.

"Wow, even though you can be so harsh and aggressive you can still spew out innocent words like that." She retorted with a grin. I furrowed my brows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, standing up. She waved it off.

"Nothing, nothing at all; but I want you to listen to my warning." She forbade.

###

Practice was over and I finished changing out of my sweats. I got my bag and when I came to the door I found Momoi waiting there for me. I shook, a little startled by her sudden appearance.

"Uh, hi Momoi." I greeted.

"You can say it you know, she's right."

"Huh?"

"Your coach's right about what I'm doing."

I tried to change subjects. "Where's Kuroko?"

"Tetsu-kun got out of my sight and I lost him."

"I have to go now." I muttered uncomfortably.

I kept walking, but she'd block me whichever way I stepped.

"Keep away from Tetsu-kun please." She requested. This time she wasn't whiningly begging, this time it sounded like an order. I scowled at her.

"No." I responded coldly.

"You don't even like him!" she shouted at me.

"Who says I don't?!" I shouted back. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm telling you… y-you thieving cat." She threatened. I snatched her by the red bow of her uniform.

"Or what, you really think you can hurt me you piece of shit?" I growled. "If he ditched you that means he likes me, not you, and there's nothing you can do to fucking change that."

She pried at my fingers and swatted my hands way. She slipped out of my grasp.

"I thought you were my friend! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed, pushing and shoving at me. I reached my boiling point.

"Shut the fuck up!"

And then… _wham _I struck her with the back of my hand, my knuckles hitting her in the face. Momoi backed up to the wall, her pink hair messily falling in strands over her bruised and shocked mien. Her magenta eyes glistening with tears and finally she broke out and started wailing.

"Waa-aaah! Kotone you idiot! You d-dumbass… liar!" she shouted through her bawling. Why did I hit her? I never meant to. I didn't know what to do so I quickly ran, sprinting past the guys who came to see what the ruckus was about.


	17. Time to Break it Off

Time to Break it Off

I started jogging and then finally sprinting back home. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially explaining to my teammates why Momoi was crying like that. Why did I do it? Why can't I ever think before spewing crap like that out of my mouth, or pulling stupid acts like that? My heart ached really badly with guilt; it is true that Momoi may get on my nerves at times, but I never ever wanted to hit her and make her cry like that. After that little drama, how am I ever going to patch things up with her?

I hurried down the pavement in the swiftly blackening dusk when out of nowhere I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, causing me to trip face first and whoever snatched me went down with me. And, whoever it was, they weren't very heavy. I picked my face off the concrete.

"Are you okay, Koto-nee?" I heard a soft voice ask kindly. I craned my neck and from the corner of my eye I saw it was Kuroko, staring at me with dejected looking blues.

"Uh, yeah I will be, if you get off me first." I said. He got up and then helped me off the concrete ground.

"What are you doing here? Did practice end early?" he inquired.

"No, I just left early is all." I responded.

"Well it's starting to get really dark now; it's dangerous for you to walk alone like this. I can escort you." He offered.

"It's okay, any guy that tries to sneak up on me I can handle." I assured. He snatched me by the wrist.

"I know that, but still please don't make me worried." He begged with sad eyes. I couldn't say no to puppy eyes like those. I knew better, but I allowed him to accompany home, wondering how in the world he would be useful if I ever got into a fight. The kid's never had much strength for basketball let alone punching the lights out of a delinquent.

###

From my bag pocket I dug around for my house keys.

"Okami-nee-san, Kenji-nee, I'm home." I called. I looked at the clock; not even four-thirty. Then I remembered, oh yeah, all of my siblings are still at their sports conditionings and my parents wouldn't be home until nine.

"Your house is usually filled with all you siblings, but now it's so empty." Kuroko commented. I tossed my bags onto the couch.

"Looks like they're not here." I said, proceeding to plop myself onto the couch. I shut my eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep and shake away all these unwanted feelings. Before my eyes could flutter more, Kuroko hovered a book above my face.

"We still have algebra homework to do Koto-nee." He reminded me. I groaned. C'mon Kuroko, seriously?

"Fine." I muttered, pulling myself off the couch. "At least let me get something to snack on, I'm hungry." I said. Not to mention tired, I meant to add.

We decided to study in my room. It felt a little weird to have Kuroko inside with me. The only boys who were ever in my room were family members and occasionally Toshiyuki-kun when he's helping me study. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I scrawled formulas and numbers onto my assignment. I yawned and then noticed Kuroko was just kneeling there, staring blankly at his blank homework.

"I something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. I jokingly jabbed the eraser end of my pencil into his arm.

"No really, what's bothering you. I promise I'll listen." I said. He finally looked me in the eyes.

"Well, it's concerning you, Koto-nee." He replied softly. I was afraid he was gonna say that. I tried to change subjects.

"Momoi said that she lost sight of you while you guys were out together." I said, knowing that was a pretty bad subject to turn to. "Did you accidently walked too slow and lose her?" I enquired. He shook his head.

"You're wrong." He stated impassively. I raised a brow.

"I am?"

"It wasn't an accident, that I left her that is." He responded seriously. I sprang up to my feet.

"So you ditched her?"

"Yeah."

I furrowed my brows, feeling a bit furious.

"Kuroko, why did you do that? Momoi was so jealous of me already. She thought I was stealing you from her; ditching her makes things worse." I growled out, trying to keep my composure. The corners of his lips curled slightly to make a little smirk and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, I see; so Momoi-san knows now. Good, I'd feel bad breaking my friend's heart." He said to himself. I started to get nervous.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned shakily. He got up and took a step forward looking at me not with an emotionless stare, but a heated yearning gaze which made me shiver.

"Because, I love you Kotone." He confessed genuinely, even pronouncing my name correctly just to show that he really meant it. Kuroko continued.

"You're always helping me out even though I always feel like a burden for you. You're so kind and you're so beautiful and strong, it was so easy to fall for you and it's understandable why Momoi would be so envious."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was a burden? Now I understand why I was liking him so much. Instead of me constantly clinging and burdening someone, someone needed me. I'm the runt of the litter in this big family. The smallest and the weakest. When Kuroko needed me, I was happy, happy that I had discovered someone more fragile than me. Now I know that I wasn't truly in love with him.

"Listen Kuroko, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't feel the same way." I apologized. His eyes started to twinkle with watery tears.

"Does Koto-nee hate me now?" he whimpered. Crap, not those adorable little eyes. I tried to fight back.

"O-of course not Kuroko; I still like you, but as friends, just friends. I mean you're very nice to me to also and you're really cute—"I just fell for the bait. He smiled brightly, I sight rare to see. Before I could correct my words, he seized me by the shoulders and pushed me down to the floor. He caught me by the lips and I could feel his pink tongue invade my mouth and slip around mine. My face burnt red and hot as he pressed his lips against mine. After a few moments he ceased the kiss so we could breathe. I gasped, panting heavily while sweat dripped down my forehead. He gazed at me with intense passion and moved on to planting light kisses on the nape of my neck.

"K-Kuroko stop…" I whimpered out. He didn't listen. "I said stop!" I said loudly this time, pushing him away. This time he listened and stopped.

"I'm sorry Kotone." He lamented.

"Kuroko, Momoi's a really nice girl and she'll actually feel the same about you. But, I still want to be friends and play basketball with you." I said.

"Thank you, I'd like to stay that way also."


	18. I'm so grateful

I'm so Grateful

Kuroko bid his simple farewell to me and finally left me alone. I curled up in bed, rubbing my aching forehead. Riko suddenly appeared before me, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"I don't really know what to say Makoto-kun. You're either really sweet or really stupid." She commented. I made a pathetic soft kick to her sides a bit.

"I'm not in the mood for it." I warned sounding drowsy from a long day and turning my head back to my pillow. She patted my back.

"Hey, don't sweat it kid; it takes a lot of courage to do what you did. To give up someone you love so much for them to spend time with another person is pretty unbelievable. You've really earn my respect, Makoto-kun. Now, I'll get a hold of that brat and then we could move on with this game."

I rolled over onto my back and stared blankly at the ceiling. If Kuroko really listened to me, then hopefully before the sun rises in the real world, Momoi and him can reconcile and we can continue this game.

#

Kuroko started strolling back to his house. He didn't know what exactly to feel. He felt disheartened by Kotone rejecting him, but at the same time he felt a little content in his heart. He never had a girlfriend; he had no other experiences or encounters with true love. This gave him some hope. When I'm more mature, he began to think, and able deal with it, then I'll make Koto-nee mine. He went down another block and encountered a frantic looking Momoi hurrying down the pavement too.

"T-Tetsu-kun…" she stuttered out. Behind the strands of cherry blossom pink hair, he saw a bruise that marred her peachy skin.

"What happened?" he asked. She gawked at him and then touched her cheek gently with her fingertips.

"Oh, you mean this, oh it's nothing. It's just that… I made Koto-chan really mad and now I think she hates me." she replied softly. Kuroko rested a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think that way Momoi-san. Makoto-kun may have a short temper and can be really hostile, but she never means it." he objected. "Just give her time and she'll believe you. Actually, she was hoping you'd forgive her."

"Really?" She uttered out. Then she stared down at the pavement, crestfallen.

"Um, Momoi-san." He said.

"Yeah?"

"If you're not busy, do you want to eat out or something over the weekend?" he inquired. For a moment, she felt a surge of pure happiness. She wanted to start bouncing up and down, screaming and giggling like a child that got the present she always wanted. However, she didn't quite feel it. After something so emotionally exhausting, she never expecting this. Honestly, she felt a little skeptical.

"Why are you asking Tetsu-kun?" she questioned subtly. "I thought you were into Koto-chan."

Kuroko took a deep inhale, trying steady his nerves.

"That was just a simple misunderstanding. I do like her, but as good friends only. There's nothing more to our relationship than that." He lied painfully. Even though he never had any signs of emotions, knowing how he acted around Kotone, she knew better.

"Ah, I see." she said simply. "Well, okay sure maybe this Saturday." She humored him on his lie.

_I owe you big time for this Koto-chan _she thought.

"Koto-chan, Koto-chan are you in here?" Momoi hollered as she barged into Kotone's house. She made her way to Kotone's bedroom and found her resting there, hugging her pillow close to her. Riko frowned and held her index finger to her lips.

"Shhhh… the poor thing's trying to sleep." Riko chided in a whisper. She moved a bit, a little disturbed by the sound, but her eyes remaining shut. Momoi took a seat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Koto-chan." She lamented as she tenderly touched the lengthy brunette locks scattered on Kotone's pillow. "I put you through way too much today, especially since you had no time to recover losing Ki-chan. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." She swore genuinely.

"So should we continue the game for her?" Riko enquired.

"That would be the best thing to do. Right now it's 1:00 A.M. in the real world. She wakes up at six and there's still gonna be quite a few routes to go."

After a few minutes of pondering, a brilliant idea came to mind.

"If it's okay, is it alright if I can guard over Koto-chan in my human form this time?" she asked.

"I don't see the problem but why; we agreed I'd stay in my human form and you stay small in her conscious to give her advice." She pointed out.

"I know but this time let me create the situation and everything. Please, I really need some way to show my gratitude than some lame 'thank you for letting me have Tetsu-kun.'"

"Alright, so who do you have in mind?"

"She won't like it, but I think this one might work."

"Who is it?"

"Akashi-kun."


	19. Smaller and Sweeter

Smaller and Sweeter

I stirred awake, feeling the warm sun on my face. But I felt a little odd as I moved around in my bed. My clothes felt a little bigger, especially in my chest area and I felt a little weaker too. I rubbed my eyes.

"Riko, did Momoi come here last night?" I asked. But then I noticed something really, really wrong. My voice sounded higher than normal. Maybe my throat's a little sore and I'm losing my voice. That doesn't make sense though, I felt perfectly fine last night. I gently got out of bed. My shelf on the wall seemed a little taller along with the wall clock and window. I got the brush on the high shelf and started stroking it through my hair. It felt shorter. That was odd; I didn't have short hair since middle school. I looked at the mirror and I saw why I had felt so strange. I was suddenly transformed back to my thirteen-year old self! I let out a shriek.

"Aaaah! Momoi, Riko get here now!" I screamed. In their tiny forms they appeared on my dresser. Momoi placed her hands on her hips and looked at me with a big satisfied grin.

"Good morning Koto-chan! Surprised?" she asked. My eyes started to water and I fell to my knees, catching the edge of the dresser.

"Momoi, if this is your revenge for me trying to steal Kuroko I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized and then clasped my hands together. "Please forgive me Momoi!"

Suddenly, she returned to her normal size, flung her arms around me and embraced me tightly, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck.

"Kyyaaaaaah! Wow Koto-chan, I knew your old personality was cute but I didn't know it would be this cute!" she exclaimed. She stood up and gestured to Riko to return to normal size. She's a lot taller now that I'm smaller. Riko, who had turned to her human stature, nodded.

"I am surprised; Toshiyuki-kun showed me the old pictures of her, but she looks a lot smaller than she does in the photos." She commented. "Neh, Makoto-kun, do you remember how tall you were at this age?"

I tried to recall. "Um, about 4'10" I think." I replied unsurely. They gawked at me with surprised faces.

"Whoa, really? You grew a lot for three years." Riko commented. She was right; in three years I managed to grow at least four inches or more, even though I still didn't hit puberty until fifteen. Momoi picked me off the ground and hugged me again.

"I like this version of Koto-chan. There are so many differences; you're tiny like a doll and your breasts are pretty flat too." She said, grabbing my bust. I squirmed around uncomfortably, my face turning pink.

"M-Momoi please don't do that!" I whimpered out with my soft high voice. She ceased and then gaped at me with her magenta eyes.

"What a weird reaction." Riko noted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Usually, you would be furious and act violent like pushing her away and swearing, but instead you weakly said stop and let her continue with what she was doing to you." Riko explained. Momoi smirked.

"Well yeah, a lot can change in three years. Remember what Toshiyuki-kun said; she used to be really fragile, shy and sweeter."

"Why did you guys change me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Your old self is more attractive, or more tempting I should say. Your loli cute, little and shy, Akashi will fall for you easy!"

W-what did she just say? My next route's Akashi?! Now this is really a bad dream.

"W-why would you choose him?!" I cried. "He's so scary and he was mean to me when we met; he tried to punch me because I wouldn't let him talk to Kuroko alone."

"You were misbehaving, and Akashi didn't like that. But now that you're more obedient, he'll love you!" Momoi replied. Before I could respond, everything got really blurry in front of me. The last thing I could feel before fainting was the sensation of falling backwards.

###

I felt something poke my cheek. My eyes fluttered slowly and I found myself in a classroom, resting my head on a desk. I looked up and saw it was Momoi. She was wearing a school uniform consisting of a white sweater vest over a light blue collared shirt with a black ribbon. I was in the same outfit.

"Good she's awake." I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly pulled my head up and saw it was Akashi who was accompanied by Momoi.

"A-Akashi?" I stuttered out. Surprisingly, he was smiling at me and looking at me with kind eyes. He rested a hand on my head and tenderly started stroking my bangs.

"Are you okay? You look really tired." He said. I rubbed an eye.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just a little bored and sleepy." I replied. He continued to smile kindly. What was going on?

"Well, just remember to show up today at conditionings; I know you feel discouraged but it's vital that you improve." He coaxed. I nodded simply.

"O-okay."

"Alright; besides, it would make me a little disappointed not to see you." He said before leaving. Once he left the classroom I turned to Momoi.

"Momoi, what's going on? Where am I and why is Akashi acting so… nice?"

"Like Kise, there are two sides Akashi. He can be scary if he wants to be, but he's actually quite the gentleman. Oh yeah, your other question; right now you're in Teiko Junior High, the birthplace of the Kiseki no Sedai. You're in the basketball team here and you're the weakest. No matter how much objection he gets, Akashi keeps you. " She explained methodically like a real otome game description.

"Now let's get going, it's three right now; almost time for you to go to practice." She said, snatching me by the arm and dragging me out the door.

"Momoi you're going with me?"

"Yeah, I'm their manager of course." She replied.

"I see, wait if this is where they all went to school, does that mean all of the Miracles are gonna be there?"

"Well, almost all of them." she said uneasily. I gawked at her and compelled her to slow down her rapid pace by planting my heel back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if I got the date right, Kise hasn't shown up yet. You see, he didn't join basketball quite yet, so you're not gonna see him. Also, this unfortunately means Haizaki-san is still there." She expounded. Haizaki… that name sounded familiar. Then I remembered.

"Isn't that the guy who stole Kise-kun's girlfriend?" I inquired.

"Yup, he's a real jerk that Haizaki. Be careful, he likes to take things that aren't his. And, since a lot of people in the basketball team think you're Akashi's, he might target you."


	20. The Miracles

The Miracles

Momoi led me to the girls' locker room and I changed into the P.E. uniform. When I finished I saw that there were a lot of people already gathered in the gym, including of course all of the Kiseki no Sedai. Aomine turned and smiled at me.

"Oi, Koto!" he beckoned with a wave. What the… even he seemed nicer now. I walked up to the lot of them.

"You're later than usual today." Midorima commented.

"Uh, sorry." I muttered weakly. Aomine patted my head.

"Hey now, don't scold the girl Midorima." He said, disheveling my brunette hair. "Now, c'mon we better get ready for warm-ups."

"Okay." I said with a nod.

Once everyone was finished stretching out, they had us sprint laps to and from each end of the gymnasium, making sure we touched the walls. If I were my normal self, I could do this no problem, knowing Riko's drills could be much more brutal than this. However, after five laps, I already started losing lots of stamina. Sweat dripped off me, my calves ached, locks escaped from my ponytails, and I panted heavily. By the eighth lap I knew I had to stop. I fell to my knees.

"Oi Makoto, don't just stop all of the sudden!" I heard a person shout at me. I cupped my hand over my mouth, hoping to calm down my rapid breaths.

"Hey don't throw up here!" said another person.

"Go to the bathroom Makoto-san." Said another. I forced myself to stand up. I was ready to start another lap but then Akashi stopped me.

"Kotone, go take a break outside, and make sure you drink water." He advised. I gave no objection to it. I did as he told me and went outside. I hated this. After all those years trying to be stronger and independent, I was reverted back to my helpless little self.

I stopped at a water fountain. With the water on high, I placed my head under the water, cooling my hot sweating face. Out of nowhere I felt a dry towel thrown at me. I took it and saw Akashi standing there staring at me.

"Are you feeling alright Kotone?" he inquired. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I assured. He smiled meagerly and taking a step closer to me.

"Good, you really scared me back there." He said, his fingers tenderly running through my damp hair. I froze. He continued. "If you start to feel really bad don't be scared to take a break, understand. I don't want to keep worrying about you."

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry." I suddenly apologized meekly. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; now be a good girl and head back inside with the rest of them after you've cleaned yourself up." he told. I ran back inside like he said. I wasn't scared now, but I did feel really awkward. His touch was so gentle, so caring. I can't really understand this whole split personality thing.

By the time I went back inside they were already taking their fifteen minute break to rest or eat a bit. I spotted them sitting together on the floor, digging in to small treats.

"Ko-chin are you feeling better now?" Murasakibara asked, his mouth stuffed with chewy candy as he talked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." I replied.

"Well sit down and eat, it should help you a lot too." Kuroko advised. I sat down, but I realized I had no food with me.

"I think I forgot it." I said.

"Oh yeah, you left your bag in the locker room, I'll go get it for you, Koto-chan." Momoi said, jogging off to the girls' locker room. Aomine sighed with a grin.

"Geez, you're so spoiled. You're lucky we love spoiling you though, come over here; you can have some of my food, just don't take too much." He said, handing over his bag of chips. I reached in, grabbed a small handful and munched with little bites.

"Ko-chin you're making crumbs; there's some on your face." Murasakibara commented.

"Oops, I am?" I muttered as I tried to look for something to wipe my mouth with. I heard Midorima let out an exasperated outbreath.

"Don't do that, you'll just make a mess." He told. Kuroko handed him a tissue from his backpack and walked over to clean the crumbs on my mouth. I looked up at him kindly.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." I acknowledged coyly. Midorima turned his head away from me and a streak of pink ran across his cheeks.

"Don't be so grateful, it's just a simple gesture from a teammate." He said. Aomine chuckled.

"You're such a tsundere to her." he taunted. Murasakibara joined in with the banter.

"Mido-chin is cute sometimes too." He teased. Then Kuroko entered the conversation as well.

"Do you like her?" He inquired. Midorima's flustered blush burned redder and he scowled.

"Shut up, of course I don't! I'm not lolicons like you guys; and why would you ask me that so casually?!" he shouted. I tilted my head and gawked. Lolicon, what's that? I wanted to ask, but decided not to.

"Koto-chan, I found your bag." I heard Momoi holler. She handed me it and I thanked her. Inside was a container really cute tea cookies.

"Yo." I heard someone say. I looked at the expressions of the Miracles; they looked displeased. I turned around and saw a boy with light silvery tousled locks.

"You're really late Haizaki; this is the third time this week." Midorima scolded. He simply scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He then looked down on me.

"Hey, Kotone." He greeted in a sly tone, crouching down and slinking his arm around my shoulders.

"Neh, mind if I try one of those?" He requested, gesturing to my box of cookies. I held the cookie I was about to eat between my teeth.

"Um, 'kay, hold un a sec." I said a bit incoherently as I grabbed another one. I felt his hand on my face, compelling me turn my head. He smirked at me.

"I'll be fine with just this." He said simply. With the cookie still in my mouth, he leaned in close and took a bite of it while it was still clasped with my lips. My cheeks turned a soft hue of rose. He licked his fingers with a leer. The others glared at him furiously.

"Thanks sweetie." He said with a smirk.

"Hey don't do that kind of stuff to her you bastard." Aomine growled. Haizaki wrapped both arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Why not? I'm just being nice to the little girl. You guys don't own her you know. Isn't that right Kotone?" he asked me, sliding a finger under my chin. I turned my head away meekly, blushing a bit. I didn't reply. All of the sudden I felt Aomine's hands grab me and snatch me up in the air.

"Alright that's enough you pervert." He interjected. Haizaki chuckled.

"Look who's talking; you're touching her in a bad place Aomine." He taunted. My chest was embarrassingly small that even I didn't notice until I saw where his hands were. Surprisingly, I saw from the corner of my eye that Aomine was all flustered. I thought he'd be a pervert too like this Haizaki person. Realizing this, he quickly put me down.

"S-sorry about that." And then he froze up more. Actually, all of them did. I craned my neck and saw that Akashi was smiling, but a dark aura surrounded him.

"What are you guys doing to Kotone?" he questioned in a polite, but forbidding tone. Aomine quickly took his hands off my chest.

"Uh, hey Akashi."

"W-we should get ready for more exercises you guys." Midorima tried changing subjects.

"Yeah, all of you should." He ordered. They hastily scattered, scared half to death. Akashi turned to me wearing the smile he wore before and then patted my head.

"I'm alright with the rest of them, but stay away from Haizaki, okay. And are you alright? They didn't harass you did they?"

"N-no of course not."

"Okay then, I'll see you later Kotone."


	21. Boys will be Boys

The Miracles Pt. 2 Boys will be Boys

After excruciating practice, I peeled out of my sweat dampened gym clothes and changed back into the Teiko school uniform. I caught up with Momoi, who was waiting for me near the school entrance. We started walking home in the violet dusk.

"Momoi can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How come they were all so nice to me?" I inquired.

"Well you're the sweeter version of yourself now; when it comes to little girls guys are always really nice." She explained. The sweeter version of me? So I was nicer this way?

"So, does that mean the real me isn't nice?" I whimpered with teary eyes.

"O-of course not Koto-chan! You're still really nice, you're just more… um stronger yeah." She said uneasily. A sparkle lit up in my eyes and I beamed a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Momoi replied with a nod and grin. My cheeks turned rosy and I couldn't help but grin more and bounce around.

"Yay, I'm so happy, happy!" I exclaimed. All of the sudden I felt Momoi fling her arms around me and pull me in for a tight hug.

"Aww, you're just too cute Koto-chan, you see why they like you so much?"

"I hate to break up this little love fest but why are you making all of the Kiseki no Sedai so in love with her; isn't this supposed to be Akashi's route?" Riko suddenly interrupted via conscience. Apparently Momoi could hear her as well as I could. She pouted with a frown.

"Well this is supposed to be an otome game right? Why isolate her with only one guy when she can have a splendid little harem for herself?" she retorted with a smug grin.

"But the objective is still to create a relationship with Akashi right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Of course, but like I said before there's no problem with having a little fun on the side." She said with a wink. I didn't quite understand it at first, but then I guess it would be nice to hang out with the Miracles while I'm like this. Riko suddenly appeared in her tiny form.

"Hey, Makoto-kun isn't a lewd person like you." She insulted. Momoi simply made a broken smile and flicked Riko's tiny forehead.

"Shouldn't you be in her conscience right now?" she said. Riko pouted but then poofed away with a pink smoky cloud back into my head. As we headed down the next block, we spotted the Miracles crowded together in front of a convenience store eating popsicles together. Momoi snatched me by the arm and waved her arm.

"Oi, hi you guys!" she hollered. They all turned and looked at us.

"Oh, hi Momoi-san, hi Makoto-san." Kuroko greeted aloofly.

"Ah, it's you two." Said Aomine. "You guys shouldn't have left so early; we were gonna ask you guys if you wanted to join us."

"Come on Momoi-san, I'll buy a popsicle for you." Kuroko offered. Smiling, Momoi took him by the arm as Kuroko escorted her inside the convenience store.

"I'll go buy you one too Ko-chin." Murasakibara said sluggishly as he dawdled into the convenience store.

"You wanna bite Kotone?" I heard Akashi say behind me, offering me his blue popsicle. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I'd feel bad if I ate from yours; besides Murasakibara already offered to get me one." I said. He continued persisting with a harmless smile. I just gave in, seeing no harm in a simple thing.

"Uh, alright." I said, leaning over and taking a very small nibble from his popsicle.

"Does it taste okay?" he asked me. I tucked a loose stand of hair that escaped my clip as I my tongue licked it.

"Yeah, it's good." I replied assuredly with a small grin. I heard the little bell hanging above the convenience's store's door and the others came out.

"Neh, neh Ko-chin, they had no popsicles left; can you settle for ice cream instead?" Murasakibara asked, holding a vanilla soft serve.

"Okay." I agreed with a nod as I took it from his hands. I stood by close to Momoi and observed the Miracles conversing amongst themselves. They chatted, they laughed and bantered; if I didn't know any better, I'd think of them only as normal junior high school boys and not the monstrous and fiercely competitive basketball players I knew them as.

"Of course, they're more than just basketball players you know." I heard Momoi say. She heard me? Oh yeah, she has unlimited access to my brain.

"I've watched them progressed since our first year of middle school, and I've known Aomine the longest. I know it seems now they don't perfectly look like friends, but before they were the best of friends."

I glanced over at them. She was right. They all looked happy together. Their genuine smiles of happiness, I had to admit, were pretty adorable. All of the sudden, I kinda felt bad. I had completely forgotten that they were human beings too. Kuroko glanced at me.

"Makoto-san, you're dazing off and your ice cream's melting." He pointed out. I looked down at my hand and saw the sticky white vanilla dripping over my fingers. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Oops."

Aomine laughed and patted my head. "Wow Kotone."

"Don't laugh at her." said both Kuroko and Akashi.

"Ko-chin I'll eat if you want." Murasakibara interjected. Midorima fussed with his glasses.

"You guys are being too noisy. Kotone stay put, I'll go get you a napkin."

Then suddenly I felt Aomine throw an arm around me.

"Hey you guys, let's ditch Midorima and see what happens." He joked.

"Aomine-kun is a meanie." Kuroko stated.

Yup, they were normal boys.


	22. You're Mine and Only Mine

You're Mine and Only Mine

I hurried to part my hair into my baby short pigtails and change into my gym clothes to get ready for practice. I'm actually getting used to being around them now. I know this is probably because of the personality change, but I still understand that they weren't always like they were now. Once I was out I joined the rest of them, stretching, and practicing shooting.

We were in a small line to shoot. Midorima executed his distant three pointers and Aomine leapt up high and made powerful dunks. He tossed me the ball and I made sure my feet were at least an inch away from the three point line. I bent my knees and sprang up. However, the arc was way too small and it missed the net by at least a foot. I heard a few smothered chuckles behind. I looked behind me and saw that it was Haizaki. I fussed with my shirt, pinching it and covering my mouth, trying not show my weakness to him and everyone else. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Makoto-san; you're still pretty new here." Kuroko comforted. Aomine smiled at me.

"You'll get it next time." He said then turned at Haizaki, scowled and grabbed him by the shirt front. "And you, don't make fun of her." he growled out. Murasakibara tapped my shoulder.

"Ko-chin do you wanna go on my shoulders?" he inquired.

"Um, okay." I replied. He crouched down and I positioned myself on his shoulders like he asked me to. I trembled as he slowly started to stand up.

"Hold on tight." He said. I looked down and it felt kinda scary, being carried haphazardly, almost seven feet off the ground. I shook and I wrapped my legs around him tighter and trembled.

"I-it's really high." I cried out weakly. He reached and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you Ko-chin."

"Promise?"

"Promise, but please stop choking me with your legs." He said. I eased up. Aomine handed me a basketball while still riding on Murasakibara's shoulders. Then, he slowly walked inside the key of the basket.

"Alright, go and dunk it." Aomine said. The hoop was really close and a dropped the ball through it. I felt Murasakibara disappear below me and I held onto the orange ring of the basket.

"Good job Makoto-san." Kuroko praised. I let go of the ring and Midorima caught me.

"Don't do that; it's dangerous." He chided. He gently put me down and I hugged him by the arm.

"Sorry." I said simply.

"Aww you're no fun at all Midorima." Aomine said.

"Oi, what are you underclassman doing?!" we heard someone yell. I looked and saw a fairly tall, black haired third year walk up to us.

"Sorry Nijimura-senpai, just having a little fun with the rookie." Aomine explained.

"Speaking of Makoto, where is he?" He asked. Huh, _he_? Oh well, this isn't the first time someone thought I was a boy before they met me.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Ko-chin yet." Murasakibara muttered. Nijimura-senpai and the other third years noticed me clinging onto Midorima's arm, shyly trying to hide behind his back.

"Uh, why do you guys have an elementary school student?" he asked them with a shocked expression. E-elementary school student…? The other senpai gawked at me.

"She's so tiny." One commented.

"The poor thing looks kinda frightened."

"Well these underclassmen just snatched her away; _having a little fun_, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves." Another scolded.

"Hey Nijimura, you want me to call the cops on these idiots?" Said another senpai. He shook his head.

"No, that won't be needed. You guys better return her to the elementary school you stole her from. And hopefully you guys haven't traumatized that little girl." He said simply, turning away and palming his forehead. I gently tugged on his shirt.

"Um, excuse me." I uttered softly. I caught his attention and he looked down at me.

"What is it kid?" he asked.

"I'm not an elementary student; I'm only a year younger than Nijimura-senpai." I stated. He gaped at me with wide eyes. The others who heard me did the same.

"W-wait so you're a student here?" a person asked. I nodded my head.

"My name is Makoto Kotone and I'm a second year. Oh, and I'm also the rookie" I introduced and then bowed my head. "It's very nice to meet you senpai."

He just stood there, looking a little confused.

"I-is that so?" he stuttered out. I nodded again.

"That means she's legal Nijimura-senpai." Haizaki said jokingly, holding a thumb up with a smirk. With face rosy and flustered, he frowned at Haizaki.

"Shut up bastard. Anyways, sorry you guys, I shouldn't have accused you guys of being lolicons so hastily." He said. There's that word again. I tugged on his sleeve again.

"Nijimura-senpai, what's a lolicon?" I asked. Everyone froze up, their cheeks airbrushed with pink.

"Uh…um well." before Nijimura could answer he was interrupted by another person.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the captain wants to have a word with you in private Makoto-san." He informed. I got a little tense; why did he need to talk to me?

"D-did I do something wrong?" I asked. The boy shook his head.

"He didn't say."

###

The corridors were dim except for the late afternoon sun that spilled into the windows. I walked to where Akashi usually was; alone in a classroom playing Shogi by himself. I wonder why he's always so lonesome when he has friends like them.

I stopped at the door and placed my hand gently placed it on the knob. I hesitated; I don't know what's going to happen once I step inside. I'm still pretty scared of Akashi.

"Come in." I heard Akashi say from inside. I opened up the door and took a small step forward. The room was dark and he was sitting at a desk close to the sun permitting window.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" I stuttered nervously. He gave no response. It was silent. I trembled when I heard him slam down a Shogi piece onto the board. He turned his head and smirked up at me.

"We need to have a little chat about you." He said ominously. Scared, I quickly made a deep bow.

"I'm so sorry for being so weak in basketball Akashi; I promise to work hard and do better promise! Please don't give up me!" I begged with tears streaming down my face and dripping off my nose. Suddenly, I felt him pat my head and then cup my chin, leading my head up to look at him.

"That crying face of yours is cute." He said, rubbing my wet cheek with his thumb. "But that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

I gawked at him, confused.

"Huh, then what did you need to say to me?" I asked. Suddenly, he slammed me against the wall. He pinned me down and I felt his tongue lick my neck.

"W-what are you doing—"I was cut short when I felt his teeth dig painfully into my flesh. I let out a blood curdling scream. I started crying more.

"Stop it, it hurts!" I cried as I squirmed around, trying to break free. He held my wrists tighter and he bit more in a different spot. I gritted my teeth, hoping all the agony would be over soon. He finished the third and last bite with a lick. He examined his work, looking satisfied. He finally released me and I dropped down to the floor, panting and sobbing. I touched my neck and collarbone and it ached. He drew no blood but left dark purplish blue bruises all over.

"You can leave now." He said simply. I scowled.

"What was that for, why did you hurt me like that?!" I screamed angrily.

"I never meant to hurt you; I just needed to make a statement."

"A statement… for what?"

"Those bite marks I left on you, I made them big so everyone can see that you belong only to me."

Frightened about what he might do to me next, I bolted unsteadily out of the room.


	23. Scared

Scared

#

Kotone bolted out of the room at break neck speed, tears in her eyes. When she left the room, he smirked devilishly and set down another Shogi piece on the center of the board that was isolated from the rest.

"That's it sweet Kotone, you're only mine." He uttered in a hushed smug voice.

With tears in her eyes and blurring her vision, she dashed through the corridors. She was knocked down to the floor when she crashed into someone. She palmed her head and looked up; it was Nijimura. He gaped at her puzzled. He noticed her jittery flushed face and body, her red teary eyes, and the several purplish blotches on her neck and collar bone.

"Makoto, are you alright, what happened?" he asked, crouching down and resting both hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe her.

"Just calm down, tell me what happened." He asked again. Persistently she kept trembling in his arms and she shook her head, refusing to say a word.

"Kid I can't help you if you don't speak up."

"No, I-I can't tell you Nijimura-senpai, I just can't." she stuttered out. She struggled away and started running away again.

"I'm sorry senpai." She muttered as she sped down the corridor.

Nijimura entered the room where Akashi was still playing Shogi. Akashi noticed him enter, but focused on his game instead as he acknowledged him.

"Can I help you Nijimura-senpai?" Akashi inquired softly, trying to figure out another move to execute. Nijimura scowled.

"What happened between you and that kid while you were in here?" he questioned. Akashi smirked with a smothered laugh.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't act so innocent you bastard, I saw the hickeys on her. What the hell did you do to the girl?" he demanded to know. Akashi chuckled.

"Ah, I see, so you saw the marks I left on my girl." he said. Nijimura glared at him with contempt.

"_My girl_? You just can't just terrorize someone and make them yours. If you love Makoto then that's okay, but you can't just do whatever you want to her." He scolded.

"Do you like her, Nijimura-senpai?" Akashi abruptly asked. He gaped at him.

"What the… don't just change the subjects like that. And what's with the weird question?" he answered back. Akashi let out a distressed sigh and turned to look at him.

"I just want to make sure. A girl, who's as irresistibly sweet like Kotone but very naive, is easy prey for other guys. I know that she isn't a flirtatious person, but she's the only girl on this basketball team and she's constantly surrounded by a flock of boys so I have to always keep an eye on them, especially on that Haizaki. To be honest I'm thinking of cutting him from the team, what do you think Nijimura-senpai?"

The words were stuck in his throat. He stood there idly, trying to take all of what Akashi had said. He had never heard Akashi speak of love; actually, he never thought that he could even feel love for another person. He had to admit, he felt some sort of pity for him, this, he figured, was almost like a weak moment for him.

"Well, I do agree with you on cutting Haizaki; that guy pisses me off too and he's too violent. Oh, and to answer your question I do like the kid, but in a more professional way; honest. I'll keep an eye on her too so you don't have to worry, just please don't hurt her anymore." Nijimura said, trying to calm Akashi's worries. Out of nowhere, Akashi's hand went forward and grabbed Nijimura by his shirt front.

"You better pray that you meant it when you said you don't love her." he warned ominously. Nijimura swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, I can care less about your obsession with a little girl."

###

I left practice and made sure nobody saw me as I headed out of school. I tugged at my collar, trying to hide the bite marks on my neck. I made it home and I hastily rummaged through my drawers looking for a box of bandages I could cover the bruises with. In their chibi form Riko and Momoi appeared, holding a box of gauze bandages.

"Koto-chan are you alright?" Momoi asked. I held my neck and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I retorted with an exasperated tone.

"I'm so sorry; I knew Akashi would be a bit possessive, but he didn't show a lot of signs other than being jealous. I didn't know he would do something so drastic." She said. I raised a brow.

"He was jealous, of what?" I asked.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? You're always with the Kiseki no Sedai, usually when Akashi's busy doing something else." Riko noted.

"I see, but there's no way I can be around him after that." I said as I opened up the box of gauzes. I peeled off the slippery plastic of the bandage and gently pressed it onto the large noticeable purple bite marks that blemished my creamy skin. I couldn't see them anymore now that the bandages sheathed them, and the pain had long since faded. Even though, I could still feel all the terror and the pain. I started crying again, tears streaming down my cheeks. Just when I was starting to like him, he did something like that to me. I let myself sink to the floor and I sat there, hugging my knees.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked myself in a hushed voice. I felt Momoi pat my head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the next day will be better." She tried to comfort. Riko sat beside me and placed a regular medium sized bandage on the bruise that was on my collar bone.

"Give him another chance Makoto-kun; just be a little more cautious now. There's no doubt about it that he's a sadist, one look and you can tell." She said. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Will he hurt me again?" I asked. She didn't meet me in the eyes. She stared out to her left, took a moment and pondered.

"I don't think so, it depends I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"On how much he's in love with you."


	24. Obsessive Love

Obsessive Love

I carefully changed into my gym uniform; the bruises still ached as I slipped on the white shirt. The scoop neck showed off the three bandages on me but still covered my blemishes perfectly. All I have to do now is to think of a legitimate excuse for why I have the bandages on. They won't believe me if I simply say that I tripped and fell down. As I headed out into the dim lighted hallway, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Nijimura-senpai.

"Hi Makoto." He greeted simply with no smile. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying not to meet him in his eyes.

"Uh, hello Nijimura-senpai." I greeted meekly. His eyes kept changing direction, like he was looking out for someone. A two other team members were walking towards us. He turned away from me and started idly chatting about basketball skills. Once the two boys went passed us and the corridor was once again empty, he took a step towards me. I stepped back. He continued to compel me back until he had me cornered between him and the wall. My heart started beating fast. What now?!

"N-Nijimura—"he cut me in mid-sentence and pressed his hand against my mouth, silencing me.

"Shhhh." He hushed with a serious look in his eyes. I started to tremble and then he gently rested a hand on my head.

"I know what happened yesterday, and I know you aren't okay. Am I right?"

I nodded. He finally uncovered my mouth but still had me trapped.

"How come you didn't just stay at home; you could've lied and said you were sick." He asked. "What are you, an idiot?"

He had a point; why didn't I just do that. Why didn't I just ignore their advice on giving Akashi another chance? Could it be possible that, I had fallen for him? My cheeks were rosy and flushed.

"W-well… I don't really know myself." I responded softly. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really are an interesting one now are you? Alright, do whatever you please, but don't be such a naïve air head." He joked, playfully poking me in the head and chuckled. I beamed a small comfortable grin at him.

"Thank you senpai, I appreciate it." I acknowledged in a sweet tone. His face suddenly was a flustered pink and he held his chest as if he were in pain.

"Wow kid now I know why the guys like you so much; even my heart skipped a beat right now." He said with a laugh. I gawked up at him.

"Huh, I don't understand." I muttered.

"Just forget what I said okay." He said, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning his head, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"Listen you better get going now, Akashi's gonna come looking for you if you don't show up there now." He told me. I couldn't help but hug him; I really needed comfort like this.

"Thank you again Nijimura-senpai." I acknowledged, still wrapping my arms around him. For a brief few moments, he actually reciprocated my embrace, loosely placing his arms around me, but then quickly pulled away from me.

"You don't wanna do that." He chided.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I remembered what Momoi said; that Akashi was jealous. I don't want to drag Nijimura into my own problems.

"I'll go now senpai." I said, maneuvering around him. I felt him snatch my hand. "What is it?" I asked.

"J-just be careful alright." He reminded.

"I know." I responded with an assured smile.

###

I moved the hair of my pigtails into the front. My hair wasn't very long as it was when I'm older, but it still managed to hide the bandages. The cover up worked. As we played a practice game with the third years, no one noticed because the match was fast paced. After a few more scrimmages, we sat down on the glossy gym floors and ate light food. I grabbed my bag that was leaning against a wall. When I was about to join the rest of the Miracles, I saw something strange. Kise was sitting with them and chatting it up. Momoi was there too and when she saw me, she subtly gestured me to come over.

"It's good to see you're doing pretty well Kise." Aomine said, then noticed me and smiled. "Oh, and there's someone else we want you to meet. I think you'll like her."

"Huh?"

"Just turn around."

Kise did just that and saw me kneeling on the floor next to him. He sprang up to his feet with a surprise expression.

"She's so small and so cute; you're like a doll!" he exclaimed. I winced back a little.

"Uh thanks I guess."

"Neh, neh, what's your name?" he inquired energetically. I wanted to say, "But you already know my name, we met before." But that would of course make me sound crazy.

"Makoto Kotone." I replied. He beamed the radiant grin that I was so fond of.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kise Ryouta. Anyways is it okay if I call you Kotonecchi—"he was cut off and I saw why. From afar I spotted Akashi and that dark aura of his spreaded off everywhere.

"Uh, I mean Makoto." He stuttered out instead.

"Hey don't flirt with her; she's a member of the third string you know." Aomine said.

"Are you actually a player?" he asked, noticing my basketball clothes. I nodded my head. He smiled brightly.

"That's so cool; especially since you made it all the way to the first string." Kise complemented.

"Thank you." I acknowledged simply.

"Makoto-san, are you hurt?" Kuroko asked me. Oh no, he spotted them. The others studied me over and they were concerned as well.

"Are you okay, those are a lot of bandages in one place." Midorima asked. I covered them with my hand and didn't respond.

"That's a weird place for bandages." Someone suddenly said. We turned around and saw Haizaki. Kise frowned.

"Oh, it's you." He muttered out with animosity. Haizaki just smirked and put an arm around me.

"So how did you get those little injuries in the first place Kotone?" he questioned. I kept my head down.

"Just leave her alone you bastard." Kise objected. Haizaki glared at him.

"Stay out of this you little prick. Besides, I'm just asking because I'm worried for the poor thing; she's too delicate ya know." He countered. "So what's under those, cuts, bruises?"

I remained silent. He glared at me to, and then he made a broad grin.

"I guess if you're not gonna listen, I'll just have to see for myself."

I didn't know what he meant by that. With no warning, I felt his hand around the crook of my neck. He slowly pulled at the bandage and started peeling it off. I started to shake.

"Don't do that!" I screamed, springing up, unfortunately this caused the bandage to be pulled out too fast and painfully from my skin. I fell back to the floor and my blotches were revealed.

"Makoto-san are you alright?" Kuroko asked. Kise yanked Haizaki by his shirt front.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled and was ready to punch him. Aomine held back Haizaki and Murasakibara held back Kise.

The rest of them gaped at my huge bruises with big eyes.

"What happened to you Kotone?" Midorima asked. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I tried thinking of a different story to tell.

"Well, my sister was practicing baseball outside. I was careless, got too close, and when she swung the bat hit me here." I lied. They gawked at me skeptically, thinking whether or not to believe my far-fetched reply. Haizaki chuckled.

"Yeah right, they look more like hickeys to me." he snickered.

"Shut it you pervert." Aomine growled out. He simply wriggled out of Aomine's grasp and walked towards me.

"C'mon, you don't really believe the bullshit this girl's spitting out? How can she get hit in such a small place?" he interrogated.

"I'm not lying." I objected furiously.

"Oh yeah, then how come you have two other bruises?" he countered. The others continued to simply stare, starting to doubt my words. I gave no reply. He snickered again.

"Ha, told you so. So the seemingly innocent little Kotone has a boyfriend, is that it. Didn't know you liked rough treatment. Go on, tell us the guy that's been giving you all those love bites."

I trembled with tears streaming down. "I-it isn't something like that…I-I'm not lying." I argued weakly. I suddenly felt someone's hands rest on both my shoulders, giving me a chill. From the corner of my eye I saw it was Akashi. He glared at Haizaki with a fiery scorn.

"I believe her."


	25. Intoxicating

Intoxicating

I stood there, completely paralyzed. The cause of all these wounds, was there standing beside me, holding me and defending me. I didn't know whether I should feel scared or grateful to him. Haizaki scoffed.

"Heh, you actually believe this little liar?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that Haizaki?" Akashi retorted. The others just continued to silently gape, not knowing how to respond to his reaction.

"Do you really think so Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked. Akashi nodded.

"Of course."

"Now that I think about it, Makoto-san's never been that kind of person and we always keep a close eye on her. If she had a boyfriend we surely would have seen him hanging around her." Kuroko interjected.

"Yeah, plus how can anyone have a hickey that big?" Aomine pointed out.

"Hai-chin is such a mean liar." Murasakibara said.

"That's not much of a surprise." Midorima uttered.

While everyone was busy using Haizaki as a vent for the rage he truly deserved, Akashi snatched my wrist and compelled me to follow him somewhere. He led me down the hallways to a dark storage room where we kept all the storage equipment like mats and spare basketballs. Once we were inside he swiftly slid the door close. I backed away into the corner, feeling absolutely frightened. He turned to me, glaring at me with his rose red eyes.

"Are you okay Kotone?" he asked me tenderly, stepping towards me. He ran his fingers through my brunette locks. I shivered a bit and nodded. He grinned at me.

"Good, I'm relieved. Don't worry I'll get rid of Haizaki so you won't have to be scared anymore." He said to me, gingerly caressing my cheek.

I refused to look him in his eyes, or even speak a word in response. All I had to give as a reply was another nod. I dared to look up and although I had just a glimpse, I saw he looked displeased. My heart started beating too fast, as if it were about to burst out of my chest. A few seconds of nerve wrecking silence passed before he started speaking again. When he did I started trembling more, afraid of what he would say, or do to me.

"Is something the matter Kotone? Lately you've been very social to everyone except me; why is that?" he questioned. I winced back as I felt his hand slide down to the crook of my neck where all three big bruises were.

"Ah, I see you're scared of me aren't you? Because I left these on you the other day." He said nonchalantly, as if it were nothing.

I was about to assure him that I did like him and wasn't scared of him, but before I could he pushed me down to a mat on the floor. I squirmed around, kicking a little, but like before it did no good. He rested his chin into the crook of my neck. I bit my lip, trying not to cry when he started digging into my flesh again. However, as I waited, I realized he wasn't going to bite. He just laid there on top, embracing me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He lamented, holding me tighter. I was a little surprised to hear him say this. I reciprocated in the hug.

"Th-thank you, for defending me earlier, I appreciate it." I acknowledged weakly. He smiled and then chuckled a bit.

"You're welcome." He said simply. "I had to admit I was nervous that you'd hate me, so I thank you for reacting well." All of the sudden I felt the rest of my bandages peel off.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered out. Akashi smirked.

"Rewarding you." He replied, peeling off the last one and revealing all three large bruises on my neck and collar bone.

"A-Akashi, please—ah." I whimpered out. From nowhere I felt his tongue gently lick one of the marks. Unlike the incident before, he was really gentle.

No teeth, no injury, no pain at all. He kissed, caressed, and licked places where there were no purple blotches. I didn't want to believe it, but it actually started to feel good. My face was flushed a sweet red color and my eyes started getting watery. My body didn't feel numb, it felt on fire and I was trembling, sweating in this passionate heat.

"Please… Aaaah, A-Akashi please don't—" I was cut short when he pulled me in for a kiss. I could feel his tongue slide and wrap around mine. He left no inch of the interior of my mouth untouched. He tongued the insides of my cheek and licked at the roof of my mouth. Even though he was assaulting me again, at least this time I knew he was apologetic for the rough incident. He kept his hands away from my body and he was tender with his kissing. I got nervous; my body was starting to get more and more relaxed, his love was alcohol and I was getting drunk with pleasure. I couldn't let myself be sedated like this; what if he was being gentle because he had some other motive in mind?

Akashi made sure there was some room between our lips so we could breathe without stopping each kiss.

"A-Akashi…" I moaned out. When he at last pulled away there was a string of saliva between us. He licked his lips and smirked mischievously with a laugh.

"You're so cute." He said, wiping the drool dripping on my chin with his thumb. He leaned back down and briefly licked my cheek. "Almost too cute."

I looked up at him pleadingly, my cheeks flustered red and my eyes tearing up.

"P-please Akashi, no more." I begged. "I can't take anymore."

"You're still a small girl, I guess I'll stop now." He said, carefully taking me by the shoulders. As he helped me up my legs quivered relentlessly and I panted heavily, sweat dripping off my flushed face. Akashi sighed when he noticed my delicate state and then smiled kindly at me.

"Good thing you told me stop at the right time." he said, and then planted a light innocent kiss on my forehead. "I'll let you off with this; I'll see you tomorrow at practice okay?"

"O-okay." I said falteringly, hurrying out the door as fast as I could.


	26. Overwhelming

Overwhelming

I staggered my way home; my legs still felt really wobbly and unreliable. Just what was that feeling earlier? No, there was no way I could've liked what he was doing, but after some pondering, I guess I just gave myself up to him. Even though that ordeal is over, I could still feel the sensation of his tongue sliding over my neck and his lips pressing against mine. Every single detail I could recall and my face was flushed just thinking of it. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oi, Koto-chan!" I heard Momoi holler. "We were all busy with Haizaki before, and I'm sorry for not watching you. Where did Akashi take you? Did he do anything to you?"

I looked up at her with my pitiful teary eyes. "It happened again." I responded dismally. She stared at me with concerned magenta eyes.

"Oh, no." she muttered out in a soft tone. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. I stared blankly at the floor.

"I don't think so. Even though it happened again, this time he was really gentle… and to be honest, I think I… kinda l-liked it." I confessed embarrassingly. She gawked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I-is that so." She commented in a stutter. I raised a brow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing; I was just surprised that Akashi was gentle with you." She responded hurriedly. I didn't believe that Akashi being nice was something that surprised her; she did know his sweeter side already. Was she surprised that I liked it? How could I, I didn't ask for him to be obsessively in love with me and to hurt me. I wanted to scold her for this, but Riko appeared before I could do so.

"Momoi you said you'd take care of her, but so far you've put her through danger in almost every scene." Riko chided. "Since I can't do anything to help her when she's in trouble, you need to keep a closer eye on her. Makoto-kun please be more careful next time; you can't just let Akashi do whatever he pleases. If you do he'll only want more."

He'll only want more she said. I just hope that what Riko had said was just a theory and not a fact.

###

I went home and hurried to get in bed, hoping to shake all these bad thoughts away. Momoi and Riko were already fast asleep. I turned my head to see the digital clock beside me; 1:09 A.M. I smothered my head with a pillow. I need to sleep. My eyes started to flutter slowly and I began finally drifting off to sleep.

When I did I began lightly dreaming. Scenes flashed through my mind and my body started shivering and sweating. I could feel it still. The passionate heat that made my cheeks burn and sweat was still lingering on my skin. Even the tingling feeling of his tongue on me was still there. Every bit of it I could feel it. I could even remember how he lewdly said I was so cute. I started excitedly turning, thrashing around in my bed, convulsing from this twisted sensuality. My breathing became fast and my heart was throbbing. My lips quivered as I tried hard not to make any sounds. I let out a small whimper and then out of nowhere I moaned out his name.

"Aaa-Akashi-kun."

I kicked the covers away and hastened to sit up. I covered my mouth, hoping no one had heard me. Good, the two of them were still asleep. Sweat dripped down from my forehead. What the heck did I just say?! I can't take it anymore! This is just simple lust between me and Akashi, I know this now. I needed to tell him that I couldn't return the love he felt for me and I needed to do this ASAP tomorrow.

###

The next day I tried confronting Akashi before practice. We had no classes together and every time I saw him in the halls I just cowered away. I should've thought this out more last night. If I do say that I don't love him, what would happen next? Would it mean that I automatically lose this route? Or what if it was worse? Lots of visual novels and dating sims have bad endings.

Like I think that otome game Amnesia had one. My friend online said she picked and played Toma's route and ended up locked and bounded in a cage for all eternity. What if Akashi did that to me?! I mean, this otome game is about a girl who has amnesia and has a bunch of childhood friends that are in love with her. That doesn't apply to me in this situation however. But still, he is pretty scary and his threats were never empty. Akashi could be full of rage and decide to kill me and then kill himself. Or maybe he'd do what he said to his teammates, that he'd gouge out his eyes right in front of me. Or maybe, he could actually do what Toma did; chain me up and keep me in a cage as his "personal item". Just thinking about this is giving me nightmares!

Out of nowhere I felt someone poke me. I snapped out of my hellish daze and turned to see it was Momoi who was sitting next to me. She stared at me with a puzzled look.

"Koto-chan, are you okay? You're making a mess of your food." She noted. I looked at my desk and saw rice spilled on my desk. I must've been really out of it if I could forget how to eat properly. I chuckled.

"Oops, sorry about that." I apologized, getting a few tissues from my bag to clean up the mess.

"You daze out pretty easily." she commented with a giggle. I cleaned it up, tossed it into a waste basket and headed out the door.

"Wait where're you going?" Momoi asked.

"I'm gonna look for Akashi." I replied.

"Huh, why?" she asked.

"I need to end all of this." I responded in a serious tone.

"You want me to go with you just in case anything happens?" she offered.

"No that's unnecessary; Akashi would only tell you to leave anyways." I rejected. Momoi held my shoulder, still keeping at the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said. I ignored her words and hurried out the door.


	27. A Twisted Form of Love

A Twisted Form of Love

All my other teammates from the three strings were already heading into the gymnasium. Practice was already beginning. I hurried along a different path that was around the school building so that I wouldn't encounter the other Miracles on the way there. The last thing I needed was to be questioned by them about why I wasn't changed yet. I made sure each step I made was quiet so I wouldn't be seen. Out of nowhere I bumped into someone as I started to jog along the pathway.

"Oh, it's you." I heard a voice say in an annoyed tone. I looked up and saw it was Haizaki, who also wasn't changed into gym clothes.

"Uh, hello Haizaki; why aren't you changed?" I enquired. "Are you skipping or something?"

He frowned at me and then scoffed.

"Heh, well wouldn't you like to know you little pinprick. Didn't ya hear? I was force to quit from the basketball team." He responded. I raised a brow and shot a confused look at him.

"Huh, what? Why did you quit?" I questioned. He smirked at me.

"Cause of you; I guess Akashi didn't like me around you. It was either quit or get brutally killed by him. You know how scary that guy can be." He said. A pang of guilt struck me in the chest. I didn't know Akashi could be that jealous.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized weakly. He laughed.

"Don't sweat it; I don't give a shit about basketball. I only played it for the kicks anyway." He responded rudely. I glanced up and saw him toss his basketball sneakers into the dumpster. Rage started to build up. I guy who has so much potential and natural talent could make amount to something easily. But this pathetic waste of a person was simply violent and uncaring. I wasn't born with these amazing abilities in sports; being the weakest, I was kinda envious of the Miracles strength. This guy really pissed me off now.

"You're such an idiot! You have so much strength and you're gonna waste it on being a thug?!" I screamed angrily. He scowled at me.

"Huh? Why does a brat like you give a damn anyway?" he retorted.

"I give a damn because unlike you I have to actually work for it." I shouted back. Whatever Momoi and Riko did to make me sweet and cuddly was starting to fade away; I started sounding like my normal self again. He leered at me.

"Well looks like the little runt has some fight in her after all; how adorable." He joked, taking a step closer to me. I winced with fright and all of the sudden he cupped his hand around my chin. He let out a little laugh.

"Heh, not so tough are you now, huh little girl. No wonder Akashi's so obsessed with you, you're such a weakling. With just a simple threat you're ready to give yourself up and do whatever you're told, am I right?" he taunted, moving in closer.

"Oi, Haizaki!" I heard Nijimura yell. A basketball was thrown at him, but Haizaki simply caught in his palm.

"Hey there senpai." Haizaki greeted nonchalantly. Nijimura frowned at him.

"Listen to your senpai and get away from her you bastard." He ordered. Haizaki laughed again and placed his hand on my head.

"Just go ahead and make me." he answered back. Nijimura's arm swiftly reached out and yanked Haizaki up by the shirt front. He sent a heated glare at me.

"Makoto, turn around, close your eyes, and just make sure you don't see us. If I catch you watching what's gonna happen next, you're gonna wish you didn't." he warned ominously. I tensed up and turned around just as he told me to. In the next few seconds I heard grunts and punches being thrown around. With just my listening I could tell Nijimura started it, but it wasn't a one sided fight. Haizaki started fighting back too. I didn't know whether or not Nijimura-senpai had ever been in a scuffle, but I knew Haizaki had plenty of experience. I heard a blur of curses and hits that were constantly resonating in the air. After a few more minutes everything got quiet, except for a few footsteps.

"You can turn around now." I heard Nijimura-senpai say hoarsely. Hearing him relieved me of my fears, but they emerged again. When I turned to look at him I saw that Nijimura had reddish bruises that blotched his cheek and a small stream of blood dripped from his lips and down his chin. My eyes went wide with concern. He smiled and patted my head.

"Alright, now that everything's settled why don't you start explaining yourself." He said. "What are you doing in such an isolated place; you know a spot like this is an easy place to get hurt."

"I-I need to go talk to Akashi." I responded in a stutter.

"He requested you for a _private discussion_ again?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't ask for me."

He raised a brow and then chuckled a bit.

"You really are a stupid girl." he said, continuing to rest his hand on my head. "Why're confronting him? Do you know what exactly you might get into?"

"I know but… if I just keep leading Akashi on like this things might get worse." I replied.

"Well you got me there; alright then, good luck."

###

Hopefully, Akashi was in his usual spot; in that lonesome classroom either going over the scouting information Momoi gave him or playing Shogi with himself. I entered the other side of the school building and tip-toed through the empty corridors and slid open the door of the classroom. Like I had predicted, Akashi was already there, and I caught him at the right moment; he had his bag and looked like he was ready to leave.

"Ah Kotone, was there something you needed?" he enquired simply. I stole a quick glance to make sure nobody was in the hallways, after I slid the door close.

"We need to talk." I said in a firm tone. He smiled and took a seat that was near the teacher's desk. He patted the chair next to him.

"Have a seat." He said with a gesture. I hesitatingly sat next to him. Akashi returned his attention to his game board.

"Go ahead and speak, I'm listening." He said.

"Akashi… d-do you like me?" I inquired nervously. I heard him let out a smothered laugh.

"Shouldn't it be obvious already sweetie? You're too oblivious I guess." He responded wittily. I frowned a bit.

"Yeah, but if you do why would do that kind of stuff to me?!" I questioned, slamming my hands on the desk with a loud thud. "I actually started too really like you Akashi-kun, but when you did all of that dirty stuff to me I couldn't stop crying and fussing about it. if you really like me—"before I could complete my sentence, he roughly forced me down onto the desk. It's happening again.

"Listen Kotone, there are many different forms of love and different ways of showing them. I love you Kotone, I love you a lot. I know my way of expressing it seems pretty unethical, but I can't help it. Every time you smile so cutely it makes me just want to drag you out of the room and just ravish you." He ranted on, staring at me with those austere rose red eyes. I started shaking when I saw him tear off his black tie and undo a few buttons on his shirt.

"With you like this, looking like easy prey, I just can't hold back anymore." He professed, grabbing the ribbon around my collar and pulling it off.

"N-no, Akashi please… no more I can't take any more of this." I cried out meekly as he ripped away a few buttons of my shirt. He stopped for a moment. I gawked with my big tear filled eyes.

"I'm afraid I've gone too far to stop now, but I'll give you two options. Option one; you can keep refusing me and kicking away like a bad girl. It'll still happen." He began, painfully tugging my hair and making me let out a whimper. "And I'll make sure it hurts like hell. Option two; just submit, and do whatever I say like a good girl and I'll spoil you to your heart's content."

I pondered for a bit. No matter what I choose, he's certainly gonna turn me into a sloppy mess. I heard Riko in my conscience.

"Makoto-kun you're not actually considering any of these options are you?" she asked. _What can I do? There's no way around this._ I replied.

"Hold on, I'll get Momoi so she can stop all of this nonsense." She said, her voice disappearing afterwards. Now I was truly alone. I guess if it'll happen anyways, better to choose the more gentle way. I turned my head to look up at him, my eyes tearing and my face flushed red.

"O-okay… I'll let you do whatever you want. I'll be a good girl for you, A-Akashi-kun." I whimpered out softly, my face flustered pink with embarrassment. I can't believe what I just said. He leered at me devilishly, and bent down near my neck.

"I knew I could count on you to make the right decision, sweet little Koto-chan." He said in a sultry dark tone. I could feel his fingertips rub down my leg, making me jolt up a little. Then, he proceeded to blow his warm breath against the sensitive skin of my neck and nibble my ear, making me squirm. Each little reaction he seemed very pleased by.

"How does it feel, Koto-chan?" he asked. I'm starting to lose myself. I panted and tried to mutter out a response.

"Nggaaah, i-it feels nice, please keep going." I moaned out. He smirked.

"Don't worry, this is only the start."

If this is the start, I hope Riko and Momoi can hurry up and stop this before this game turns into a smutty R-18 otome game.


	28. Stop the Scene Here!

Stop the Scene Here!

#

Riko hurried around in her miniature self, floating high and searching for Momoi. She soon spotted her in the gymnasium nearby. She quickly entered and pulled at Momoi's jacket. She glanced down and noticed her.

"Huh, Aida-san, what's wrong? Where's Koto-chan?" she inquired.

"Oi, oi, c'mon I need to talk to you it's important." Riko whispered into her ear. The two headed to the hallway by the girl's locker room so nobody would hear them. Momoi took a seat on the bench.

"So what did you need to tell me?" she asked. Riko inhaled and then let out an exasperated sounding sigh. Out of nowhere, she kicked Momoi right in the face with her ting feet.

"You suck!" she shouted. Momoi held her slightly bruised red cheek in pain.

"Owie, what the hell was that for Aida-san?!" she whined. Riko folded her arms and pouted.

"You're doing a horrible job; you left her alone and now she's in trouble, _again_." Riko chided harshly.

"Why didn't you just help her?" Momoi questioned. Riko's face was burning and steaming red with frustration as she glared and scowled.

"Because you said that_ you_ would handle everything; how am I supposed to help her if I have no control over anything in this game route you idiot?!" Riko screamed. Momoi placed a finger on her lip and contemplated. Riko was right, she did say that and she was taking care of everything.

"Oh yeah…" she muttered out simply. Riko's eye twitched frustratingly.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself you brat?" she spat out. Momoi beamed an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll clean this mess up in no time you'll see." she promised genuinely. "So hurry and tell me where's Koto-chan so we can rescue her."

"She's alone with Akashi like I said you idiot!" Riko yelled. "And the worst case scenario that we had always feared is about to happen if we don't get in gear right now!"

#

Momoi and Riko were both in their mini guardian forms that way they couldn't be seen by anyone as the dashed around in the air like little pixies. Riko led Momoi down the same exact path around the school building that Kotone had taken when she was looking for Akashi.

They quickly spotted the classroom Akashi was usually in. They could hear lewd sounds and crying from outside. There was a small opening that was foolishly left. Fortunately, this was enough space for them to slide through, undetected. The two discovered quite a sight that made them burn bright red (which will be left undescribed, so just use your imagination ;). The two of them started screaming and then paused the game immediately.

"EEEEEEEEkkk! This is bad this is really bad!" Momoi screeched.

"I told you so."

###

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring at my bedroom ceiling. I felt like I was back in my same size too. I sat up and screamed my head off.

"What the hell just happened back there?!" I exasperated in a loud tone. Looks like I'm back to my old self too. The two chibis appeared on my lap. Momoi knelt and clasped her tiny hands together.

"Koto-chan please forgive me!" she lamented.

"You know how dangerous that situation was?! How could you just abandon me like that?!"

"I'm so sorry! And well, by what we saw he didn't do anything really bad yet." She said nonchalantly. I furrowed my brows and poked her head harshly.

"That's not an excuse!" I screamed.

Before I could scold her again, I felt faint and everything went blank like white snow. She switched to another route without me consent. Great, who's it now?


	29. Lovely Complex!

Lovely Complex!

(But reversed so it's more like Hiyokoi instead)

When I woke up I found myself leaning my head against a locker. The setting didn't look familiar; it was a school, but it certainly wasn't Seirin. Outside the window flakes of snow were falling. Its late winter. My clothes were different too; it was a black buttoned up cardigan with a gray plaid skirt and around my neck a thistle colored scarf around my neck. The locker I was leaning against was obviously not mine. Mine was the one all the way at the top row.

"Do you need help reaching your locker again Ko-chin?" I heard Murasakibara ask. I turned and frowned at him.

"I don't need your help." I refused. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said. I extended my arms out and tried to reach for it but my fingers couldn't even reach the lock. That's weird, I never had this trouble in Seirin, and then again my locker was on the lower rows. I heard a smother laugh and I shot and icy glare. He stopped chuckling and just stood there idly and aloof.

Embarrassingly, I stood on my tip toes and this time I manage to graze the lock with my fingertips and opened it up, but I couldn't pull out the contents inside. From the corner of my eye I saw him still standing there, just staring. It pissed me off.

"Just what the fuck are you looking at?" I growled out. He said nothing and got out the school supplies from the locker for me.

"Here you go Ko-chin." He said, handing it to me. With my cheeks all pink and rosy, I snatched it out of his hands. I turned up my head.

"Th-thanks." I acknowledged coldly.

###

Apparently, Murasakibara had the same class as me. I sat next to him in the far back next to the windows. Isn't this a nice little shoujo scene here? I stared out the window, completely tuning out the teacher's droning of literature and language arts. Out of nowhere I heard a little munching sound. I stole a glance from across and saw him quietly munching on a bag of chips and there were other snacks, hiding behind an English textbook that was propped up on the desk. I gawked at him; he's pretty good at hiding for someone so tall and easy to spot.

He caught my stare and I quickly turned my head back around, pretending to be taking notes. He poked me and gestured, asking if I wanted some of his snacks. I smiled meagerly and shook my head no. Suddenly, he snatched my arm, pulled me forward and stuffed a maiubo candy in my mouth. A student caught us and raised her hand.

"Teacher, Murasakibara-san and Makoto-san are eating in the classroom." She reported. I pulled away from him and glowered at him. Great, just great.

###

Since we had disrupted class time, the teacher said we had to stay after school for an hour and clean up the classroom. I moved around a few desks and started sweeping the floors. I caught a glimpse of Murasakibara. He wasn't doing anything but sitting on the floor munching on Pocky. I frowned, but I tried to keep my cool and continue to sweep. Even though it was still a cold January, but the heater was kept on in the classroom and the winter sun spilled into the room. I wiped the sweat from my brow and continued to work regardless. I heard a small click sound. I saw a broom cross against mine. Murasakibara was holding it and beaming a small smile.

"You can go ahead and rest Ko-chin; I'll take care of the rest." He said. I didn't know exactly why, but I found myself smiling too. I had to admit, that childish grin is pretty cute.

"It's okay, I'll still help."

After a few minutes, we cleaned the floors, the chalkboard and the chalk erasers. I plopped down to the floor, leaning my head against the wall. Murasakibara yawned and rested his head on my shoulder, but then squirmed uncomfortably. He continued moving around trying to get comfortable; I started getting annoyed.

"Will you stop that?" I ordered.

"Then, can I rest on your lap?" he requested. I blushed a bit.

"O-of course not." I stuttered. He rested himself on my lap anyways. Dammit he's heavy, even if it is only half of him. I yawned, and ignored him as my eyes fluttered shut.

###

I must've fallen asleep. I think I had a dream that Murasakibara was carrying me back home and was confessing that he really liked me. What an odd dream. When I woke up I was suddenly back in my house, lying down on the couch.

"Momoi, Coach, you guys there?" I asked. They appeared before me, regular sized this time and sitting on the couch.

"You summoned us?" said Momoi.

"How did I get back home?" I enquired. "I don't remember walking or anything."

Riko grinned.

"Shouldn't you know already?"

I raised a brow, puzzled.

"I don't understand."

"What you thought was an illusion actually happened. Murasakibara did carry you home and he did make a love confession to you while you were sleeping." She explained. So, I guess it was real… wait what?! He made a confession to me already and I wasn't even awake to hear it? Good grief…

**TL notes: **

**Lovely Complex (also known as Love Com): A romantic comedy shoujo about a hilarious pair. The girl is very tall and the boy is quite short. Their heights are often comedically exaggerated.**

**Hiyokoi: A manga that is of the same genre as the latter. This time the girl, who is extremely shy, is very small and the boy is fifty centimeters taller than her.**

-Hopefully this explains why I titled the chapter like this and there is no confusion.


	30. Little Sweetie

Little Sweetie

In the early morning, I trekked through the snow that was piling up on the sidewalks. I sighed out a white puff of cold winter air. This route is going way too fast. I had just started this one and in less than one day Murasakibara had confessed to me. If what happened before was real, his confession was actually pretty cute. He was convinced I was sleeping, yet still he was blushing and his voice was quavering as he stuttered it out.

I continued repeating that little scene over and over in my head. My daydreaming got the better of me and my foot stopped at a lump of hard sleet hidden underneath the powdered snow. I stumbled forwards and all of the sudden someone caught me and I landed in their arms.

"Ko-chin is clumsy." I heard that familiar voice say. I craned my neck up to shoot a glare at him, my face a little pink with embarrassment.

"I'm not." I answered back, pushing myself away from him. "There's too much snow is all."

Suddenly, Murasakibara lifted me up by the waist, carrying me carelessly in one of his arms. I started kicking around and tried to escape his grasp but his grip on me was good.

"Let go of me." I ordered.

"Don't kick around so much Ko-chin, if you keep doing that too much your skirt's gonna go up." He said instead. I furrowed my brows and my blushed was redder.

"I don't wanna hear that, just put me down already!" I shouted as I squirmed.

"Well you said the snow's making it difficult so it's best to just carry you like this." He argued.

"You don't have to do this, I can walk on my own, I don't mind if it is more difficult." I said. He paused for moment and then meagerly smiled at me.

"I don't mind if it's harder too, carrying you that is. I don't have to; I just wanna carry you like this Ko-chin." He said so amiably. I covered up my face with my palm, trying to conceal my blushing face. Even though Murasakibara is hella tall and can be intimidating and scary most of time, especially on the court, but right now he seems pretty harmless. His voice and mannerisms at the moment are pretty adorable too. He's as cute as Kuroko.

"Alright, go ahead." I allowed.

"Okay, besides Ko-chin is really light and tiny."

"Don't call me tiny please." I growled.

"Fine, then; Ko-chin is a chibi, chibi, chibi." He chanted mockingly. I scowled.

"Stop making fun of me." I whined.

"Chibi, chibi." He kept saying.

"I'm not a chibi; you're just too freaking tall." I retorted.

He simply smiled and continued to walk on the snow as he carried me. From the corner of my eye I saw the passerby ogle at us. I covered my face with both hands; too much embarrassment.

###

During the English lessons, once again Murasakibara was stealthily hiding and eating little boxes of snacks. As time passed I tried to avoid eye contact with him so he wouldn't get me in trouble like he did yesterday. Out of nowhere I heard a low grumble. I turned my head a bit, thinking it was coming from him. I pondered; how can anyone be hungry after eating so much food. I heard the gurgling again; it's coming from my own stomach. I buried my face in my book, feeling a little queasy and almost mortified if anyone heard. Crap, I must've not eaten enough for breakfast this morning.

"Pssssssst, Ko-chin." I heard Murasakibara whisper. I glanced over and saw him offering me Pocky. I shook my head.

"Leave me alone." I whispered back. My stomach growled again in hunger. I glanced over at Murasakibara again, who was stuffing his face with more candy and other snacks. He caught my stare and he taunted me with the snacks, placing a few chocolatey Pocky sticks in his mouth, making my stomach growl furiously.

I rose my textbook to conceal my face while I got some from him. Instead of giving me the ones in the box, he pulled me in close and made me eat the ones that were between his lips. My cheeks burned a fierce rose red. I wanted to so desperately scream and kick around but due to the setting I couldn't. I quickly pulled back before our lips could touch.

"Makoto-san." I suddenly heard the teacher ask.

"Yes?"

"Please start reading the second paragraph in the passage."

I nodded my head and began reciting the words in my best, but stuttering broken up English. I caught a glimpse of Murasakibara, his arms folded on the table and his head resting on them. He was smirking at me. I scowled a little as I read, but then when I came to a pause in my reading, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

###

Lunch time soon came around. I remembered to keep my lunch bag with me instead of my locker so I wouldn't have to have such a difficult time getting it. I passed the lunch line and saw Murasakibara there digging around in his wallet. I heard Momoi's voice in my head.

"Koto-chan, here's your chance to be nice to him." She said. Huh, what did she mean by that. I walked up to him regardless and handed him a bag with tiny sweet tea cookies.

"Neh, here you can have these." I said. "It's only fair, after you carried me all the way to school in the snow."

He gawked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"You want it or not? Don't overthink it, it's just a friendly gesture." I said. He took the bag of cookies from me.

"Thank you Ko-chin." He acknowledged simply, hurrying to open the bag and start digging in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as I started walking away. Out of nowhere I felt his long arms wrap around my small frame and hug me.

"I really like you Ko-chin." He professed. My eyes went wide with shock and my face was flushed cherry blossom pink. So straightforward!


	31. A Beautiful Couple

A Beautiful Couple

Long after a few minutes, Murasakibara still had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I was surprised at first, but I admit I was okay with it, that is until many eyes were fixated upon us. I squirmed a bit, my face flustered, trying to pull away. Before I could speak a word to him, he grabbed me gently by the wrist.

"Neh, Ko-chin you wanna eat outside?" he asked, abruptly switching subjects. I raised a brow, feeling bewildered at the sudden change. I nodded my head.

"Um, alright but—"he started suddenly dragging me out of the room, this time (and I wasn't sure if it was accidental or not) by the scarf around my neck.

"Ko-chin's really slow." He commented as he lugged me behind him. I shot a glare as I tried undoing the scarf to get free.

"I'm not slow; you're starting to choke me with my own scarf!" I corrected in a raspy breath with frustration. He glanced down at me, realizing what he was doing. He released me at last. I inhaled deeply. Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna stop breathing right there.

"Oh so I am." He uttered simply, continuing to walk. Man, how childish is this guy? Nevertheless, I followed him outside to the front of the school. Usually, a setting like this would be nice but there's still tiny snowflakes drifting in the air and plenty layers of white blankets on the ground. I crammed my shivering hands in my pockets.

"Oi, why did you bring me out here, it's freezing out here." I said. He bit into another cookie.

"I dunno." He said with food still in his mouth. "But the snow on your hair is pretty." He said softly. I think his cheeks were a little red from saying that. I sighed, my breath a white smoky puff.

"Great." I muttered. All of the sudden, his arms draped around me again and this time he pulled me down so I could sit on his lap.

"If you're cold I can just hold you Ko-chin." He said, nuzzling closer to me and holding me tighter. "How's this, is this way better, are you warmer now?" he asked.

My cheeks slowly burned a distinguishing pink against my vanilla skin. I just nodded and turned my head so I wouldn't have to face him. I definitely feel warmer now. I suddenly felt his hand slide against my stomach. I tensed up.

"Are you hungry, I don't think you finished your lunch." He said.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter." I replied. He handed the bag of cookies I offered him, there were a few left. I took it from his hand and began munching on the tiny sugary cookies.

"Thank you I guess." I acknowledged as I ate. Out of nowhere I felt his hand tenderly cup my cheek, turning my head slightly. He stared into my eyes longingly. I started blushing again fervently.

"You're cute, Ko-chin." He said in a sultry tone, leaning in close. I shivered and then shut my eyes tight. I heard him chuckle softly. Instead of kissing my lips like I had anticipated, I felt his thumb run against my skin.

"You have cookie crumbs all around your cheeks." He noted as he wiped my face clean. "Your expression was cute too but why did you make that funny face?" he asked, laughing a bit. "Did you think I was gonna kiss you or something?"

I burned with humiliation. Of course I thought so, but not because I liked him or something, just because of how he was acting. I furrowed my brows.

"O-of course not you idiot." I stuttered out. He laughed and patted my head.

"Okay, if you say so." He said. He then lifted me up, placing me on the concrete ground and off his lap.

"I'll be right back; I'm just gonna throw away a few candy wrappers." He said, getting up and walking away. I returned my attention to my lunch. I heard snow being crushed by feet. That was fast. I thought it was Murasakibara but I was wrong. It was Murasakibara's friend and Kagami's childhood friend. What was his name again…? Himuro I think.

"Hi Makoto-san." He greeted.

"Oh, hi Himuro-senpai." I greeted back. Himuro put down the plastic bag he was holding and knelt down beside me.

"What are you doing here by yourself, where's Murasakibara?" He inquired.

"He just left to throw away some stuff. What's in the bag?"

"Murasakibara usually asks me to buy all sorts of snacks for him. He must've forgotten today; he's been pretty preoccupied with you ya know."

"Is that so?" I muttered simply. I heard a little plastic crinkling.

"You want one?" Himuro asked, offering me a Meiji chocolate.

"Sure." I responded. I broke off a small piece and ate it. Abruptly I was carried off the ground.

"Oi, Muro-chin what're you doing to Ko-chin?" Murasakibara questioned with a childish pout.

"Oh, I went looking for you; you forgot to pick these up from me." Himuro replied, handing him the bag. "And also you don't have to worry about Makoto-san, I'm not gonna do anything you know that."

Murasakibara kept his arms around me like a scared child holding a pillow.

"Yeah, but Muro-chin is really popular with girls. I was afraid you were gonna eat Ko-chin up, especially since she's so tiny and cute." Murasakibara objected. I squirmed around, frustrated.

"Shut up and I told you to never call me tiny." I chided as I tried to break free.

"Okay, chibi-chin." He teased.

"Don't call me that either."

"Then how about just calling you joji?" He suggested. My mouth fell agape and I was speechless. Himuro smiled.

"I think that's a good name; after all she has a cute baby face." He agreed.

"Himuro-senpai not you too." I said, exasperated.

"Sorry Makoto-san." He apologized. "But whenever I see you two together I can't help but notice what a nice pair you guys make."

**TL:The nickname Murasakibara uses, Joji (女児) is equivalent to "baby girl"**


	32. Simple and Sweet

Simple and Sweet

A nice pair huh? I pondered for a bit as Murasakibara and Himuro continued to chat idly. He's way too relaxed, lazy actually. Even though he's really cute like Kuroko, his mannerisms are too childish. I just can't get along with him quite right. But, I'm just gonna have to suck it up and just learn to bear with it if I'm ever gonna wake up from this screwed up dream. Soon Himuro left, leaving us two alone. I started packing up my lunch box.

"C'mon Murasakibara, lunch is gonna end soon." I said, getting up. I suddenly felt his hand wrap around mine. The sudden touch sent a chill down my spine and made me shiver.

"Why're you shaking again?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I-it's nothing." I assured. "Anyways, what is it now?"

"You wanna play the Pocky Game?" he inquired with a single Pocky stick between his teeth. I raised a brow with a puzzled expression.

"Huh, what kind of game is that?" I asked. He gawked at me, equally confused as I was at the moment.

"You've never played this game before?"

I shook my head again. "No I haven't; I never heard of it either." I responded. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"Really? Okay then, I'll teach you Ko-chin." He said, patting the ground and gesturing. "Sit."

I knelt down on the cold concrete ground beside him. After finishing off the Pocky in his mouth, he got out another one from the box.

"It's really easy; so two people start eating the Pocky at both ends. You win if the other person stops biting, pulls or breaks away and the Pocky is still in your mouth." He explained bluntly.

"Alright, so I have to just not pull away? Sounds easy enough." I said. Murasakibara placed the piece in his mouth, the end being the one coated with vanilla.

I steadily fixed my lips around the uncoated biscuit piece. Slowly, I started nibbling the treat away and he started doing the same thing. I paused for a second and thought. How come he wasn't moving away yet? The distance was slowly getting smaller, but I guess it wasn't short enough for him yet. With whatever bold courage I could find in me, I sped up my pace and it was wearing away faster. Murasakibara did the same thing and started biting more. Wait a minute, if neither of us stop eating the Pocky doesn't that mean we'd eventually—

And then my conclusion was found to be correct. With no warning I felt his lips gently graze against mine. I tried to pull away, but suddenly, he grasped my arm so I couldn't escape. The fleeting embrace of our lips became closer and formed into a tender and deep kiss. My face burned a soft flustered shade of vermillion red.

The coldness I felt from the weather fade away in the heat I was radiating and I could swear the snowflakes on my hair and clothes melted into tiny drops of water. I shut my eyes and returned the kiss. It was okay; I felt a little embarrassed and it lacked a spark, but it was pleasurable enough. It's much gentler compared to you-know-who's viscous love bites. Abruptly, I felt Murasakibara's tongue slip between my lips and lick the interior of cheek. I let out a smothered shriek and quickly pushed him away, causing me to stumble backwards in a fright. I wiped the drool dripping on my chin with my sleeve.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" I stammered to ask. He sat there, legs crisscrossed and tilted his head and stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, I'm kissing Ko-chin." He responded. I frowned angrily.

"That I know already, you idiot! I mean why did you do _that_?!" I questioned.

"Huh, do what? I don't understand what's the matter." He said so innocently. I let out an exasperated sigh, trying to calm my nerves.

"You stuck your tongue in my mouth dammit!" I yelled with a red streak across my face. He chuckled amiably and smiled brightly.

"Because I wanted to know what Ko-chin tasted like." He responded sweetly. I furrowed my brows and glared at him.

"What kind of answer is that?" I demanded to know. "What do you mean what I taste like. I'm not food you know, I don't have a flavor like candy or something."

He laughed again.

"I just wanted to do that because Ko-chin's really cute, enough to eat. You're skin's really a really pretty milky color so I wanted to know if you tasted as sweet as you looked." He answered. I blushed at his words.

"S-stupid, don't compare me with something like that." I stuttered out. He smiled and continued.

"And looks like I was right, well sorta; I thought you were gonna taste either plain like milk or really sugary like white chocolate but I was wrong; you fell right in the middle of the two. You taste like vanilla, it's yummy." He expounded. With a peachy pink face, I glowered at him.

"I don't taste like vanilla you idiot; that's just the coating on the Pocky is all." I corrected. He shook his head.

"No, you really do taste good; I licked your mouth remember?" he pointed out. "Neh, neh Ko-chin I'm still kinda hungry. Can I kiss and lick you again?" he requested. My flustered mien didn't change. Coyly, I turned my head around and crossed my arms.

"O-of course you can't." I told. He looked up at me with classic pitiful puppy eyes.

"Huh; why not Ko-chin?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to." I answered curtly.

"I thought you liked it when I kissed you."

"W-what would make you think such a thing? You stuck your tongue inside, how could I like that?"

"No, before that you were actually kissing me back remember." He said. Crap he got a point. Luckily, the bell signaled that lunch break was over. Now I won't have to stammer through all of his questions.

"Well, whatever, lunch is over already." I said, getting up. Abruptly, I felt his hand snatch mine.

"Ko-chin wait." He said. All of the sudden I felt his tongue moistly glide over my fingers. I jolted.

"W-what the hell…" I muttered under my breath, scared. He chuckled.

"There's chocolate on your fingers."

There's just one thing to say; he's pretty odd.


	33. Bittersweet

Bittersweet

Lunch was over and lessons were beginning to resume. I plopped down in my seat with a huff when I felt a scrunched up paper ball thrown at me. I turned my head and saw that Murasakibara was the one who threw it at me. I frowned.

"What is it now?" I hissed out, feeling annoyed. He leaned back, rocking back and forth in his chair and just stared at me.

"I forgot my textbook at home." He replied. I turned my attention to my notebook, taking my eyes off him.

"Yeah, so what do you want me to do about it?" I retorted as I went to open the textbook on my desk. All of sudden, he was kneeling down on the floor in front of me, resting his head on his folded arms that laid on my desk.

"Can you share your textbook with me?" He requested. "I don't wanna get in trouble with the teacher." I sighed and rubbed my aching temples.

"Well you should've thought about that before leaving it home." I chided. He pouted.

"Ko-chin is a meanie." He said.

"Ugh, you're such a child." I commented. He sure is no shota like Kuroko, but I sure felt like I was scolding a bratty kid. Murasakibara looked like he gave up and he sat back in his desk as the teacher walked in.

"Okay, please open your books to page 105. Today we will be taking notes—"the teacher stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Murasakibara's hand go up.

"Huh, yes Murasakibara-san, what is it?" he asked.

"I accidently left my textbook at my house." He began. "Can I please share with someone?"

The teacher sighed. "Well, I guess it's better than not focusing on the material at all." He laid his eyes on me.

"Makoto-san, if it's not a bother can you please share your book with Murasakibara-san?" he requested. I suddenly felt really unwell and warm; I can't argue with a teacher.

"S-sure, that's okay I guess." I responded anxiously.

"Thank you."

I pushed my desk to combine with his and scooted my chair towards his. The book was centered between our two desks. When I want to be far away from him as possible, fate (or should I say those two "guardian characters") just push us closer together. I tried to distract myself by reading, but that did no good as well. Nevertheless, I scrawled useless words in my notebook so the teacher wouldn't get suspicious. They were really random phrases and words, enough so I could take my mind off him.

_Rose_

_A pink heart_

_Dream_

_Spring_

_Snowy_

_A scary echo_

_Day by day _

_The moon is beautiful tonight_

I propped up my elbow and rested my cheek on my hand as I stared blankly out the window. I heard the sound of graphite against the paper in my notebook. I wasn't the one writing. I looked down.

_Ko-chin, what does that last one say? Can you just whisper it aloud real quick?_

I wondered why he needed me to say it, but I shrugged my shoulders and just went along with it, seeing no danger. I leaned a little closer.

"Tsuki ga—"I quickly stopped right there and covered my mouth. I fell right to his clever trap. He chuckled softly. Since I couldn't rebuff him like I usually would, I buried all feelings of anger deep within me. Murasakibara acted as if I wasn't agitated at all. When I wasn't paying attention I felt his hand tenderly grasp mine. I swear my heart jumped into my throat. Goddammit this is too much for me now!

Damn him. He always seems to do all of these strange and sudden whims. He calls me by really affectionate names. He confesses that he loves me and then moves onto other topics like nothing ever happen. And then he pulls out all these sly tactics to make me feel mortified. I swear, he just does whatever he damn well pleases just to get on my nerves. Like now, he's holding my hand, even though at the moment I am obviously so fucking pissed. There's just no way to understand him. I heard Momoi well, as if she was whispering in my ear.

"Neh Koto-chan, Mu-kun always seems like he's got a few screws loose but c'mon, all of the Miracles aren't really normal you know." Momoi said. Like I didn't know this already.

###

I was in hurry. Such a hurry that I didn't bother to make even a brief stop at my locker, so I had to carry all of my heavy textbooks in my arms. I scurried down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't run into Murasakibara again. For some reason, every time I'm near him now my heart feels like it's gonna pop. Suddenly, the person I tried to get away from called my name.

"Ko-chin!"

Startled, I stumbled down the steps and fell face first into the white ground, my books flying everywhere. I spat out the soft ice from my mouth.

"Shit." I cursed in a growl as I dusted off the white powder from my face.

"Are you okay, Ko-chin?" I heard him ask. I got up and glowered madly at him.

"Just stay the hell away from me got that. I am sick of you." I said, not meaning it the way I said it. I felt a ball of snow thrown at me. I looked up at him; his eyes shone a mixture of dejection and frustration.

"I hate you Ko-chin." He stated like a frustrated child. I heard Riko in my head this time.

"You fool, go after him!"

###

I hurried after Murasakibara in the snow, trying to figure where he went off to. I soon found him in a nearby playground, sulking on the swings. I laughed inside; I'm right, just like a child. Okay, he's probably not gonna want to talk to me. Not after what had happened. I found a little fluffy bunny stuffed toy by a snow covered sand box, which was right by the swing set. That was a way to break the ice. I walked over quietly and snatched it up.

"Looks like a child left this here." I mumbled. Murasakibara stayed silent, but acknowledged my presence. I took a seat beside him on the swing, still holding the plush toy.

"Such a shame, this bunny doll's still in good shape; it's so cute too." I commented with a meager grin.

"It's really nice." He uttered softly. Good, I got him to talk. I kept my voice steady and calm.

"Are you okay?" I asked. For moment he was silent before responding. He got up, knelt down in front of me and rested his head in my lap. I blushed a little, but I let him stay there.

"I'm sorry, Ko-chin." He lamented, rubbing his head against my leg. Why choose such and awkward place to rub your head against? I wondered.

"Do you love me?" I asked uneasily. He sat straight up.

"Of course I don't." he answered. Huh?! Okay, I don't understand anything anymore! I gawked, my mouth agape.

"I do love Ko-chin, but sometimes I stop and I realize I don't know how to act like a good boyfriend. Everything I do makes you uncomfortable, but I can't help it. I'm just scared that I might break a boundary and you won't love me anymore. This way, as long as we're friends, I can manage because at least you still like me." he explained in a disheartened tone.

I was speechless. I never expected these kinds of words to be coming out of him. I gently patted his head.

"I'm sorry to, I know I've been acting kind of harsh, but I don't mean it. My words just come out wrong. That's why, I was a little sad when you said you hated me, I got sad." I said. He raised his head from my lap and stuck out his pinkie.

"So, swear that we're still friends?"

I chuckled a bit, and then wrapped my pinkie around his.

"Promise."

**Author's note: The moon is beautiful tonight, **_**Tsuki ga kirei desu ne, **_**is known as another way to say I love you. A novelist told his students this was the proper way of saying I love you (though it really isn't). Kotone is embarrassed because he indirectly made her say I love you.**


	34. Let's just move on with this

Let's just move on with this

Epilogue/ Prologue

"Okay its official, you are just shitty when it comes to otome games." Riko insulted. I smothered my face with a pillow so I could drown out her words.

"I'm not in the mood." I said sluggishly.

"You always say that." She countered. Momoi tried to calm her down.

"Please calm down Aida-san, she's trying her best." She defended. Riko redirected her anger at Momoi.

"And you, you said you'd hook Makoto-kun up in no time but you've blown through two routes already!"

"Eh? So you blew through three."

I threw my pillow at them.

"Shut it, the both of you. Just choose who's next for me please. I'm sleepy." I told. Momoi beamed a bright smile.

"Don't worry Koto-chan, this time I'll get it for sure!" she promised. She threw a pillow in my face and I fell back, my eyes closed and I saw nothing but blankness. I've been so caught up in all this drama; I'm forgetting whose left.

**Author's note:** I hoped you enjoyed Murasakibara's route and sorry if you think it's too short. But looking back I saw that Akashi's and Kise's routes were too long, Kuroko's was regular and Midorima's was short. This has to be done so it's balanced out.


	35. Amnesia Girl

Amnesia Girl

I finally woke up from the daze that Momoi put me in. I was staring up at a blank ceiling, and then I tried to turn my head. My eyes fluttered open and though it was a bit blurry, I discovered that I was lying in a hospital bed in an infirmary room. I tried to sit up, but then a sharp pain impaled the back of my head. It ached really badly. With my fingertips, I touched my head. There were bandages wrapped around my forehead. I leaned my head back on the pillow, knowing the fragile condition I was in.

How in the world did I get here? I wondered. How did I hurt myself, and why did they start off the game like this? Actually, who's route am I playing anyways? I looked around the room. There was no one in the seats by the door. Then I turned left where the window was. Then I found something that startled me so much that I let out a quick shrill scream, and almost stumbled out of bed. Resting really close to me was Aomine. He pulled up a chair near the head of my bed and was sleeping near me. Okay, how did I not notice that as soon as I woke up? My shriek caused him to stir awake. He let out a yawn as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh, Koto?" He mumbled as he lifted himself from the pillow next to mine. "Finally, you really scared everyone ya know. Just how delicate are you?" he griped as he opened his eyes. I frantically looked around; trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked. He gawked at me.

"Huh, you really don't remember what happened? You tripped, fell down the stairs and hit your head on your way to school; at least that's what Satsuki told me." he responded.

"I-is that so." Was all I uttered out. Damn Momoi, couldn't you think of a less humiliating way to injure me. I'm not some clumsy airhead who would be able to hurt herself with the stairs of her own home. Aomine let out another yawn.

"God how in the world are you such a klutz." He poked fun at. I furrowed my brows.

"I'm not a klutz." I answered back. He ignored my rebuff.

"Anyways now that you're better I should call Momoi so she knows you're okay. Oh, and your family too so they can sort out all the paperwork shit. Finally I can go home." He rambled on as he texted Momoi. I gaped at him and caught him by the sleeve of his shirt before he could leave.

"Hold on you, you were with me here the whole time?" I asked. He nodded his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"Only because Satsuki kept pestering me to stay by your side. Plus I don't mind, I didn't feel like showing up to basketball conditioning today either." He responded. I let him go and he contacted my family next. I felt kinda odd because of his answer. It was some weird blend of confusion and happiness. I couldn't describe it properly. I heard Riko emit an annoyed exhale.

"Geez, did that big breasted idiot actually play that game?" she wondered.

_Huh, what are you talking about? _I asked.

"Momoi thought it would be nice idea if we based your next route off of that game Amnesia. But this isn't exactly how it plays out in the beginning. She said she played it before, but I don't believe her." Riko replied. She was right. The girl forgot everything; where she lived, all her friends and even her name; all of her memories completely vanished. All I forgot was how I got injured. That's not very dramatic. I suddenly heard Aomine's phone click close.

"I called your sister Okamine; she said she'd fill out all the paperwork since she's already an adult, meaning we can go ahead."

###

Momoi arrived at my hospital room (regular size of course). The minute she stepped into the room she flung her arms around me and started with her hysterics.

"Oh, Koto-chan I was so worried about you!" she cried. You were the one who made me like this in the first place, I wanted to say, but didn't.

"So are you okay to walk?" Momoi asked. I gently placed my feet on the cold tile ground and tried to force myself up. I was able to stand for a moment before my legs gave in. I fell backwards but the bed luckily caught me.

"Koto-chan don't move, looks like you're still in no condition to stand, let alone walk." She commented. I furrowed my brows at her.

"Don't be stupid, I can do it, I just need to try again." I argued. With my arm I pushed myself off the bed. My wobbly legs supported me for about ten seconds before collapsing again. This time, I used the last bit of my strength and the room spun swiftly around. I landed on the bed, unconscious.

#

"Koto-chan!" Momoi cried as Kotone fell on the bed, her eyes closed.

"Take it easy Satsuki, she's just unconscious again. She needs her rest anyways." Aomine said.

"Well, we can't wake her up, and we also can't just leave her here." Momoi began, then plopping down a hand on Aomine's shoulder.

"So Aomine-kun, you'll have to carry her home." She declared. Aomine frowned and gawked at her with an annoyed look.

"No way! I've already done a lot of things for that girl today." He refused. Momoi crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hmmm? When we were little you always loved carrying Koto-chan home, regardless if she was sleeping or not." She argued. Aomine stared out the window, lost in nostalgic memories.

"Yeah, well that's all in the past." He responded austerely. Momoi clasped her hands together.

"Please Aomine-kun, you know I'm not strong enough." She begged. Aomine sighed.

"Fine, fine, stop nagging me." he said. He picked up Kotone's unmoving body in a not so careful way. He casually slung her over his shoulders.

"Okay, got her, let's go and get this over with." He said.

"Aomine-kun don't carry her like that; she's not a bag of rice you know!" she scolded. He huffed out an exasperated breath.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to carry her?" Aomine retorted.

"Well certainly not like that. C'mon, carry her in that cute way you did when you were kids." She insisted.

"Fine." He said. He rested Kotone back on the bed and then attempted the carry again. He placed an arm under her knees and got a good hold of her back.

It was a bridal style carry.


	36. White Daisies and Blue Forget me Nots

White Daisies and Blue Forget me Nots

#

"Kyaaaa! You two are so cute together!" Momoi exclaimed. The three were on their way to Kotone's home and Aomine continued to carry her in the romantic princess style.

"Can I please just carry her over my shoulder, or at least piggyback?" Aomine requested. "My arms are starting to hurt."

"NO." Momoi responded boldly. "And how can you be tired already, she only ways like ninety-seven pounds or something."

"Her house is_ four_ fucking miles away from the hospital and you made me walk the whole way!"

"Well, it would be embarrassing. I mean, you two look like a couple of sweethearts and then and I'll look like some creepy, awkward third wheel tagging along." She said. Embarrassing for you? He wondered. I'm the one carrying an unconscious little girl, and you're worried about people giving _you_ weird looks?

"Hmph, as if. And don't call us sweethearts." He growled out.

"I just said you guys looked like sweethearts, not that you are ones, Ahomine." She insulted. Aomine glowered at Momoi when he called her that name. He was about to insult her back but then he saw her taking pictures of the two of them.

"Oi don't take pictures you idiot!" he yelled, trying to snatch away the phone. Aomine suddenly felt a certain amount of weight lean to one side. He let go of the vulnerable Kotone. He swiftly wrapped his arm back under her, catching the sleeping maiden just in time.

"Aomine-kun be careful!" she cried.

"You're the one who made me let go of her in the first place." He retorted.

"Sorry, I just wanted to take these pictures because you guys are too adorable!" she exclaimed excitedly again.

"Don't act like such a fan girl." he mumbled under his breath.

###

When I woke up again I found myself in a not so fond place. I was in my house, I could clearly tell, but I felt like I was floating. When I craned my neck upwards I saw that Aomine was carrying me in his arms. One hand was supporting my body and the other hand that was supposed to be holding the back of my knees was in a different spot. Normally, I'd get angry and start thrashing around, but I felt too weak to do so. A groan was formed in the back of my throat as I stirred awake.

"Mornin, Koto." He greeted jokingly. I gaped at him with my tired half-lidded eyes.

"Aomine, tell me one thing." I requested.

"What is it?"

"Why're you carrying me?"

"How else were we supposed to get you home? We can't drive ya know."

"Alright, but why is your hand on my backside?" I questioned. He ignored my questioned and walked down the hallway to my bedroom. He kicked the slightly opened door and stood in front of the full length mirror I had.

"You wanna know?" he inquired. I raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"You see, if I put my hand underneath your legs, this happens." He said as he repositioned his hands. Then…

_Flash!_

Mortified, I understood what he meant. Once his hands left the bottom part of my skirt, it sagged down, exposing my underwear.

"See, if I don't keep my hand on your ass your panties will show." He said with a hidden scoff. All my energy suddenly returned all at once. I used that sudden burst of energy to swing my leg up and kick him in the face.

"I didn't need a demonstration! You could've just told me!" I yelled, breaking free from his grasp. Aomine simply laughed it off.

"Sorry, sorry, but your reactions are usually pretty funny." He said, still laughing. "Oh, and what's with the white frills and stripes? Isn't that a bit too flashy?"

I started turning bright red, realizing he had seen them before that demonstration. I swung my leg up again in anger.

"You perverted dumbass!" I shouted, managing to kick him again, this time in the arm. I picked myself up, clenching my skirt coyly, feeling kinda violated and exposed. Aomine started laughing again.

"Oi, oi, that's not a nice thing to say to the person who carried you all the way home." He countered.

"Well, thank you I guess." I curtly acknowledged. "Now get the hell out of my room." I ordered, pushing him out the door with both my hands.

"Alright, alright I'll go." He said, willingly walking out the front door.

"Don't forget to lock it." I told as I watched him leave.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, doing as I told him before finally leaving.

Once he was finally gone, I lied down on my bed and rested my weary head on my pillow. I felt really lightheaded again. I pulled the covers over me and tried to drift off to sleep.

#

Aomine was still pretty young when he first met her. Momoi had caught a cold and wasn't able to watch him practice. He sprang up from the three point line and released the ball from his small hands. The arc was too high and it hit the very top of the backboard, causing it to go out of the fenced area of the court.

Aomine sprinted off the court, searching for his ball. Out of nowhere he heard a high pitched cry. Curious, he ran to the source of the cry and found his ball. Accompanying his ball was a tiny girl around his age with short, wispy brunette hair tied up into ponytails with ribbons. She was kneeling on the ground, which had blue and white flowers scattered about, and sobbing out tears profusely. Aomine took a look at the ball and then realized that he had accidently struck her in the head. He started to panic a bit.

"Oh-oh, I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" he lamented as best as possible. Still, the little girl continued to cry. Aomine didn't know how to deal with her.

"Just stop crying already!" He shouted. His loud tone startled her, causing her to pause, shiver, and then cry again, this time harder.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I'm not mad I—"he was cut short when he spotted a bee flying near him. He started freaking out and running around the grassy area. The girl ceased her crying and looked up. She started to giggle a little. Aomine heard her laugh and stopped dead in his tracks with a frown.

"Oi, I heard that, don't laugh at me! I hate bees." He yelled at. The girl smiled.

"If you keep running around, the bee will just try to sting you more. Hold still and it will just go away." She told.

"How would you know? You're just a crybaby." He retorted. She ignored his insult and pointed.

"See, it left." She noted. He turned around and saw that she was right. It was gone. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He acknowledged, taking her gently by the hand and picking her up. "Oh and are you okay?" he asked. She dusted off her blue dress and grinned brightly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the ball, I didn't mean to make you cry." he apologized properly this time.

"It's okay."

"So what's your name?"

"Makoto Kotone." She replied. Aomine chuckled a bit.

"Makoto Kotone? That's kinda weird, there's two 'koto' right next to each other." He commented. "My name is Aomine Daiki, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Aomine-san." She greeted formally.

"Hey, don't act so formal, you can call me Dai-chan, and I'll call you Koto." He said. She blushed a little.

"O-okay, Dai-chan." She stuttered shyly. Aomine could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. She's so cute! He snapped out of it and started picking up the flowers scattered on the grassy floor.

"So how come you're all alone, won't you rather be playing with your friends?" he inquired. When he went give the flowers, he saw her eyes watering up again. He got nervous. What did I say?!

"Eeeeehhhh~ my friends are usually really active and I can't keep up. So I'm usually by myself." She replied with tears in her eyes. Aomine paused, and thought of a way to cheer her up.

"Okay, then how about if you watch me practice basketball?" he offered.

"Just watch?"

"Yeah, it's better than being lonely right?" he said, extending hand out to her. She wrapped her small hand around his and nodded.

"Right."


	37. When We were Kids

When We were Kids

###

I woke up from my nostalgic dream with a bit of worry. Aomine and I didn't meet until high school, which I am very certain of. Everything looked convincing though. I was really weak hearted as a kid, and I'd always pick the blue and white flowers instead of playing. But, that encounter was a farce. Does that mean… Momoi injected me into Aomine's past?

I looked around the shelves of my room. There was a picture of the three of us as children; Momoi, Aomine, and I were together, smiling. On the dresser was a picture of just Aomine and I. We looked about thirteen years old or so, and I was wearing a Teiko uniform. He was grinning radiantly and he was holding me in his arms as I smiled and made a peace sign with my fingers. If a person were to find this photo, they'd mistake us for a sweet couple. It was cute photo though. We were our purer versions of ourselves back then.

"But you guys were a couple!" I heard Momoi shout in my head, startling me. Both she and Riko appeared in their miniature forms. I raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Although neither of you guys said you were dating, you two were actually a couple!" she answered gleefully.

"W-wait a minute, so that means Aomine is my boyfriend?!" I asked. She shook her head.

"Used to." She responded dejectedly. I grew even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"According to how Momoi planned it out," Riko began. "You guys fell apart without a word."

"How?"

"It's complicated; remember how you were told how the Kiseki no Sedai had a fallout? Well when they broke apart, so did you two because you figured out that Aomine wasn't the same person you fell in love with as a kid." Momoi explained. I gaped at her. What an overly sentimental plot, but that's what otome games are like I guess. Momoi continued ranting on.

"You see, Aomine-kun prevented you from feeling lonely and he protected you, but after that incident he changed and with no official word you guys were just friends, and the past was all behind you two. You guys didn't speak much but when you got hurt Aomine rushed to see if you were okay; isn't that the cutest story ever?!" she proclaimed proudly. I just stared at her with an unamused look.

"It's too cute." I said sickly. She pouted.

"Hmph, Koto-chan is so bitter." She retorted. I gently picked up the framed picture of Aomine and me.

"But, is it really alright to make it that he fell in love with a person he never really met?" I inquired in an austere tone. "I mean, this beautiful past we had together isn't real."

"Huh? Koto-chan don't think too hard about it; you are dreaming after all so we can alter as much as we want, nothing bad will happen." Momoi objected. I didn't reply. I don't really like Aomine in reality; I understand that he wasn't always such an asshole, but other than that there's nothing but a falsified past. Even though, I felt kinda bothered.

###

The next day, my family said I was able to return to school. I wasn't going Seirin like I thought, I was going to Tōō. Nothing felt really different though. I didn't have any classes with Aomine, which for me was relief. I tried looking for him during lunch break, but for some reason he seemed to be avoiding me. I'd call out his name and as soon as he saw it was me he'd just walk away as if I wasn't there. It was after school and I tried looking for him by the gym where they had practice. Out of nowhere I ran into someone; not Aomine, but Tōō's captain, Imayoshi.

"Oh, I'm sorry senpai." I apologized.

"Ah, Makoto-san it's you; how's your injury?" he inquired.

"I'm starting to feel better." I replied.

"Are you looking for Aomine?" he asked. I nodded my head, surprised.

"Uh, yes." I muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but he decided to skip again." He told.

"Does he always miss practice?" I enquired. He stared at me with a confused look.

"Huh, don't you remember? He always plays hooky when it comes to basketball conditionings; he says he doesn't need it." He answered. Complete bullshit. That's probably why I hate Aomine so much.

"So that's it…" I growled out with animosity.

"Momoi-san said you've been forgetting a lot of things recently, particularly about Aomine. Your injury must be affecting your memory; can you remember anything else about your relationship with him?" he asked me. I pondered about it for a moment, but not much surfaced.

"Almost nothing, except for how we met as kids and now we don't like each other." I said. Imayoshi chuckled a bit. I raised a brow and shot a glare. "What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Sorry, it's just what you said; about how you two don't like each other. That's a bit far-fetched from the truth dear Makoto-san." He responded with his usual smirk. He took a step forward and he gestured me to go along with him.

"C'mon, walk with me. Maybe I can help clear these obscure ideas of Aomine."

###

Imayoshi and I walked around the perimeter of the school as he began clearing up my memories.

"Ya see, I don't think Aomine has completely let you go. After all, he stayed with you in the hospital as soon as Momoi-san said you fell." He began.

"It's just one little act, it doesn't mean shit to me. He's still the same asshole afterwards." I stressed. He laughed.

"Oi, oi, isn't that a bit too harsh, even for someone like Aomine?"

"Well that's how I see it."

"My, my, you've sure grown harsher from what Momoi-san has told me. If your memories were intact you'd see that Aomine treated you differently from everyone else. Everything was different; the way he spoke to you sounded kinder. He never made fun of you unless it was obviously a joke. As soon as you walked into a room he noticed you. You always passed by to see Aomine play in the park at a usual time and if you were even a few seconds late he'd ask Momoi 'where's Koto?' Sometimes when he wasn't at practice I'd here from someone that he was with you that evening. If you ask me, it doesn't sound like you guys were too distant like you presumed."

I stood back, trying to slowly process all this information that he was telling me. Aomine and I apparently had a fall out, but we were still good friends; not two people who tried to pretend the other didn't exist?

"Neh Makoto-san, can you come over here for a sec?" he requested. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure, but what for—"suddenly he wrapped an arm around me, pulled me close and took a snapshot of us with his phone. I stepped back, feeling very bewildered.

"That should provide some fun for Aomine later on."


	38. Don't You Remember?

Don't You Remember?

**Author's note: *Spoiler; If you haven't read 216 of Kurobas please don't read the last paragraphs at the very bottom. **

#

Aomine strolled by the gymnasium thinking it'd be okay just to stop by for a few minutes just to idly chat with Momoi and hopefully Kotone.

"Hi, Aomine-kun." Momoi greeted.

"Oi, Satsuki, where's that klutz Koto? She's not with you?" he inquired. Momoi made a taunting smirk and raised a brow.

"Huh? Why is Aomine-kun asking? Could it be that you're still in love with Koto-chan?" she retorted teasingly. He frowned and sighed.

"Shut up Satsuki, do you know where she is or not?"

All of the sudden there was a little high pitched ringing. It was Momoi's phone. She flipped it open and stifled a giggle when she saw the message. She showed it to Aomine.

"I think this can answer your question." she said. Once he got a glimpse of what was on the screen, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. It was a picture of Kotone with Imayoshi and he had an arm around her. Attached to the image was a brief message from him.

_Momoi-san, when you get this message please show it to Aomine. Oh, and Aomine, if she does show you this, well… better come and try to find us. :)__  
_

If Aomine could he'd crush Momoi's phone with his bare hands. That sly bastard! Just what the hell is he planning, and what the hell is with that emoticon at the end. Something bad is gonna happen I just know it. And that stupid girl; I take my eyes off her for not even one day and she's already fallen for that guy's trap.

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him." Aomine growled as his grip on the phone tightened. An immense fiery aura of animosity radiated from him. She got a little anxious.

"Uh, Aomine-kun, p-please calm down." Momoi tried to soothe. He planted a hand on her shoulder and shot a heated glare.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked. She shook her head and then glanced down at the picture on her phone.

"N-no, but it looks like they haven't left school grounds yet." She responded shakily. Aomine gave the phone back to Momoi and with break neck speed, sprinted away.

###

Imayoshi and I continued to stroll around the school grounds as he continued to tell me more about Aomine. I stopped in my tracks, lost in my rambling thoughts.

"Imayoshi-senpai, can I ask you something?" I requested.

"Sure, what is it Makoto-san?"

"You say that even after middle school we were still good friends. If what you're telling me is true, then how come that's not happening now? Like today, I tried talking to him today, and he just kept walking away from me. Why is that?"

"Hmmm, what do you think?" he retorted. I furrowed my brows and glowered.

"Don't give me that kind of crap senpai. I need a straightforward answer."

"Yes, yes, no need to get all angry." He said with a chuckle. "Well, there's no clear answer, but if I had to guess he probably doesn't want to hurt you again."

"Explain." I demanded.

"You guys were once a couple before right? Well whatever he did to end that relationship, he's scared that you'll fall in love and he'll just break your heart again. Because you have no recollection of your memories with him, Aomine thinks that he can just be your friend." Imayoshi expounded clearly. To me, that sounded like a pretty whimsical idea. He might be right though. Heh, so that dumbass has a soft spot in his heart after all. I chuckled softly to myself. I dipped my head and made a small bow.

"Thank you Imayoshi-senpai for helping me out." I acknowledged.

"You're welcome. If you want to return the favor, you can do something simple for me."

"Um, okay, what is it?"

"You see, Aomine doesn't quite get along with a lot of the other players because of his arrogant attitude. I think you can really be a use to us." He began.

"What do you mean?"

"Since he's so attached to you, if you show up to the practice he's bound to finally play." he explained. I folded my arms and stared at the ground, hesitating whether or not to help him. I knew the reason for him always skipping conditionings, and I was still lacking faith in his emotions towards me.

"I-I don't know, Aomine's looking for someone on his level; he's not gonna participate just for some girl." I responded dismally. Imayoshi scoffed.

"So you still doubt Aomine's love for you, huh?"

All of the sudden, he took a step forward towards me. I stepped back and a red flag in my mind immediately sprang up. I glared at him; what the hell is this captain thinking?

"What are you doing?" I questioned, taking a few steps backwards.

"Believe me; you'll see how much Aomine is infatuated with you." He said, taking more steps, getting closer. My back pressed against the storage room door. Out of nowhere, his arm darted forward. I shut my eyes, afraid he was going to snatch me. I found myself untouched. Instead, he had grabbed the latch for the door and slid it open. When I flinched I ended up stumbling backwards into the dark P.E. storage. I thought he was going to follow inside, but instead he quickly slid the door close.

"Oi, wait!" I yelled, springing forth, trying to catch the door before it could close all the way. I was too late.

"Don't even try to open it, the door locks from the outside dear." He told. Shit! I pounded my fists on the door.

"Just what the hell are you plotting, why're you locking me up here?!" I demanded to know. I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry, that door will open in no time you'll see when he comes to rescue you." He said. I heard his footsteps fading away. I plopped down on one of the mats and rested. Just who's gonna come to my rescue? Aomine? Like I said before, I'm not convinced.

#

When it was finally time for them to move on to junior high, Aomine and Kotone were relieved when they discovered they'd be attending the same school, Teiko. She always stayed after school, just so she can watch him practice. She was a little late one day and she couldn't find Aomine or Momoi. One of the Miracles spotted her.

"Can I help you with something?" Kise asked. She nodded.

"I'm looking for Dai-chan." She responded coyly. Kise raised a brow.

"Huh, Dai-chan? Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." he responded.

"That's Aomine-kun's nickname." Kuroko interjected, then turning to Kotone. "Oh, Aomine actually went looking for someone; I think that person was you."

"Really? But I was only late by a few minutes." She said.

"Geez, Aomine is so impatient." Midorima commented.

"You can stay here and wait for him to come back." Akashi said. Kotone nodded. Before she could take her usual spot on the floor, she felt someone grab her by the arm and plant a light kiss on her lips.

"Hi Koto, I was looking for you." Aomine said jokingly. When she pulled away her face was steaming and red with embarrassment.

"Haaah… D-Dai-chan…" she muttered out incoherently in a breathless surprised tone.

"Aomine-kun, don't scare her like that." Kuroko scolded.

"Eh? She should be used to this by now, right Koto?" he said. Still mortified, she nodded without a word.

"Um, I'm still really confused." Said Kise. "Aomine-kun, just what is she to you?"

"You mean Koto? She's my bride." He replied with a happy smile. Their expressions were those of people who were dumbstruck.

"Bride-to-be, Dai-chan, remember?" Kotone corrected.

"Wait a minute, how can you guys be engaged already?!" Kise exclaimed.

"It's a long story." She replied.

###

I sat straight up. These memories aren't logical. This doesn't help me much either. I needed to know how the relationship between Aomine and I started to deteriorate. I laid back down on the mat and tried to sleep, hoping I would receive the dream that could help me.

#

Aomine had been acting strange lately. He seemed to be losing his interest in basketball and this worried Kuroko and Kotone.

"But don't worry, his fire's back, now that he found out he was going against his rival Inoue." Kuroko assured her. She idly sipped on her juice box.

"Y-yeah, but still, I can't help but worry." She said.

When the match had finally started, Kotone kept her eyes on Aomine the entire time as she observed from the bleachers. He was happy, playing with a smile as usual, but suddenly she and Kuroko's fears came true. Aomine charged past Inoue, who didn't even bother to block him. His expression changed dramatically. Is this the way things would happen if he tried even a little. He was looking forward to an amazing match that would allow him to give his all, but instead he was filled with disappointment. They were all weak, he figured. Kotone saw how he didn't return Kuroko's fist bump; the mark of their friendship. She watched with anxiety.

After the match, she tried to put up a façade of happiness so she wouldn't burden Aomine anymore. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him and congratulated him for his outstanding win. He didn't reciprocate the hug.

"We only ways win, don't be stupid." He said harshly. She stepped back and released him. Aomine caught a glimpse of her eyes; a fatal mistake. Her eyes were glittery with water. He quickly turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at her. He changed topics.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

Afterwards, nothing seemed the same. It was like she was with a stranger. She kept wondering when she'd see him again. They didn't happily chat like they used to. Aomine didn't kiss her by surprise and she didn't hug him anymore. She stopped visiting him at conditionings and he stopped going to them completely. With that it ended with no clear conclusion. No final kiss to seal away sins, no goodbye.

And over time, she had forgotten why she fell in love with him in the first place.

* * *

**Author's note pt2 : Ok, so I found this old Adele song I had on my mp3 and I decided to title the chapter with the song "Don't you Remember" because it reminded me of this. Listen to it it's really good! (and sad)**


	39. A Little Blushing Bride

A little Blushing Bride

#

Aomine almost completely ran around the entire perimeter of the school and still he had spotted neither Imayoshi nor Kotone. The sky was turning all dark and violet; he needed to find her soon. Behind one of the buildings, he spotted Imayoshi walking solely along the pathway. With anger he charged right after him.

"Oi, bastard!" he cursed, turning him around and snatching him up by the shirt front. "Where the hell is she?" he growled. Imayoshi smirked and sarcastically raised a brow.

"Huh? Can you be a little more specific?" he inquired sneeringly. Aomine gritted his teeth and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't you dare fuck with me; where is she? Where's Koto?" he questioned, tightening his grip on his shirt.

"Calm down, she's perfectly fine; I just kept her in the P.E. storage room. Don't worry, I didn't touch the girl or anything." He swore with that untrusting leer.

"Like hell you did." Aomine muttered, finally dropping Imayoshi to his feet. He laughed a bit.

"You should thank me Aomine." He said.

"Thank you, for what?"

"I helped Makoto-san regain some of her memories of you; hopefully when you see her next, she'll be in love with you again." He explained. Aomine ignored his reply and started walking off.

"Tch, don't try changing subject. I swear if I find one hair out of place on that girl I'm definitely gonna murder you." He threatened. The last thing I want, he began to think as he strolled away, is for her to fall in love with me again. I can't go through it again.

###

My eyes instantaneously opened up. I woke up and started pondering some more. Even though it wasn't real, I kind of felt disheartened by the way the relationship broke apart. Neither of us are the same, and I don't know if it can ever revert back. All of the sudden, a little bit of light shone through. I looked up and saw the door quickly slid open.

"Oi Koto!" I heard Aomine yell. I sat there on the mat, kinda startled by his abrupt presence. He hurried over to me, grabbing me by the arm and scrutinizing my body all over.

"Are you okay? That son of bitch Imayoshi didn't molest you or anything did he?" He asked so straightforwardly.

"Eh? O-of course he didn't, he just pushed me in here and left." I responded. He palmed his head.

"Then why the hell are you just sitting here like you're traumatized?" He questioned. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"Huh?! How could I; he said the door locks from the outside, and not to even try opening it." I responded.

"Are you really that stupid?!" he scolded. "Don't believe everything anyone tells you; that door wasn't locked even if it was it locks from the inside!"

I sat there, dumbstruck. I feel like such a fucking idiot.

"Oh…" I muttered, completely mortified.

"Geez, did that injury mess up your reason or something?" Aomine taunted. I furrowed my brows.

"Shut up, you didn't have to come and rescue me. I'm perfectly fine; I'm not some freaking princess!" I yelled. He folded his arms.

"Hmph, said the girl who always wanted to be carried princess style." He retorted under his breath. "You're such a meanie." He began childishly. "Hell I remembered when you asked me to marry you and now you're like this."

Wait one god damn moment…

"What?!" I screamed. "I-I actually proposed?"

He nodded simply.

"Yeah, you really don't remember that kind of thing."

"Ugh, I lost most of my memories when I hit my head, remember?"

"Well, allow me to jog back your memories. See, this is exactly how it happened."

#

A few years passed and Aomine and Kotone were still together. One day, when they were eight years old, she was watching him practice basketball as the sky above them began to turn dark gray and the breeze grew colder. She looked up at the sky and felt a tiny drop of water plop down on her cheek.

"Dai-chan, we should hurry inside now." She called. Aomine looked up. Disappointedly, he ceased dribbling the ball. The two hurried inside as the rain began to pour heavily on their heads. Once inside, his mom gave the two towels to dry themselves up with. They sat next to each other in the backyard, sheltered by the roof of the porch.

"You two stay put; I'll make some warm milk for the two of you." His mom said, leaving the two. Aomine threw his hands behind his head and lay down on the wood floor.

"Haaah, I hate the rain, it's so gloomy." He whined. "I was really looking forward to showing you some new trick shots."

"It's okay Dai-chan, I can see it another time." Kotone said as she rested the white towel on her head. Aomine caught a glimpse of her and blushed.

"Wow, you really look like one." He uttered accidently aloud. She looked puzzled.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Oh, uh well my mom was watching this drama yesterday and there was a bride. I-I was just thinking you kinda looked like one ya know." He replied awkwardly. Kotone said nothing, but her cheeks turned red. He quickly changed topics.

"We should change the towel Koto, this one's really soaked." He said, wrapping his own towel around her.

"C-can I be it?" she asked faintly.

"Huh, be what?"

She smiled meagerly, her rosy blush spreading across her face.

"Dai-chan's bride, I mean." She answered. Aomine's face turned the same shade of rose red.

"Eh?! R-really? Uh, I mean I guess you can be if you want." He stuttered out nervously. Her tiny grin grew more radiant.

"I want to." She responded softly with a hint of bliss.

"I-is that so?" he said simply before he headed back inside.

"Dai-chan where are you going?" she asked.

"Stay right there." He responded. He came back with a roll of glittery decorative fabric tape. He cut of a small piece.

"Give me your hand for a sec." he requested. She did as she was told and he wrapped the small piece around her tiny ring finger.

"What's this?"

"It's a makeshift ring, until we grow up you'll just have to settle for this." He answered. There was a gleam in her eyes.

"W-wait, does that mean I'm really gonna be Dai-chan's bride?!" She asked excitedly. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

She smiled back, delighted by the answer. She kicked her feet around as she hummed and pondered.

"Whatcha thinking about Koto?" he enquired.

"Hmmmm, I was just thinking about the future."

"It's a long time from now you know."

"Yeah but I was just thinking that if we marry and I take your family name, it'd sound weird." She said.

"Hmmm, yeah now that I think about it, it would have to 'ne' sounds. Aomine Kotone."

"Dai-chan, you take my family name instead."

"Eeehh? Why do I have to, I'm not the girl."

"But it would sound prettier; Makoto Kotone and Makoto Daiki."

"Your name still sounds weird; why don't you change your given name then. You could make it something like, Chiharu or Shizuka."

"Eh, I don't like those names."

And with that they bickered for a bit and then laughed it off as if they were already a couple.


	40. If We Were Kids

If We Were Kids

###

"And that's how it happened." Aomine finished telling the story. I sat there on the mat, frozen stiff and speechless. That sounded way too adorable to be true. But, it was all when we were kids anyway. I got sad again; there was certainly a tight bond, no doubt about it.

"C'mon, let's get out of here already." He said, getting up. After letting all of this process through my mind, I got up to. Once we left, I unconsciously followed right behind him. He noticed me tailing and raised a brow, puzzled.

"Huh, you're still here?" he asked. I paused for a moment. What am I supposed to say after he told me something so heartfelt? Then I remembered what Imayoshi was talking about. I walked towards him and held him by the wrist.

"Aomine, let's play basketball." I responded with a grin. He gawked at me.

"Eh? Idiot, you know you shouldn't be playing with an injury like that. Besides, even if you could play, what's the point? You know already I'm stronger than you—"I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I don't give a damn about how strong you are." I said firmly. "If I tell you to play you better play."

He chuckled. "Heh, you've really changed. Alright, I'll play you one-on-one."

###

It was already dark when we started playing inside the gym and we began playing a game of 21. Of course, the head injury was a hindrance to my performance on the court, but it wasn't so much of a bother. I managed to get a little surprise reaction from Aomine. He was surprised that I was still faring quite well. Thank goodness Momoi and Riko allowed me to keep my physical abilities normal.

I wasn't picking for a fight. I didn't expect it to be a serious match and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. Hell, I didn't even want to win this little match. I just needed to play well. Play well enough that maybe he'd actually start enjoying himself again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but after having all those visions of the past, my heart had a spot of pity just for him. It's so hard to remember that the way a person acts might've been completely different from before. I chuckled to myself; my heart's really been opened up and softened.

I tried to block him as he ran against the free throw lane. He sprung up from his right foot and was high in the air. I pushed off the ground, now vying in aerial combat with him. The ball was in his right hand, the one I was initially blocking. He simply switched the ball to his left and threw it in, making the point gap larger. The game was supposed to end when a person had earned twenty-one points. He had exceeded the limit to twenty-three, and I had nineteen. He stopped right there in the middle of the court and threw the basketball off to the side.

"Hmph, see, told you I'd beat you no problem." He gloated. I furrowed my brows and then smirked, discovering a way to get rid of that annoying arrogance.

"Huh? I told you we'd play twenty-one right? You haven't won yet, you went over the limit so now you're back down to fourteen points."

He looked at me with an exasperated and shocked expression.

"Eh?! What are you talking about dumbass? You're just making this up aren't you?"

"I've played this game more times than you, believe me I know the rules by heart." I retorted.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he groaned out, obviously a little pissed. I picked the ball of the ground and started dribbling it.

"You haven't beat me yet Aomine; I might even beat you." I said mockingly. For a quick second, I saw a genuine smile light up his face. The same smile he wore when playing basketball in junior high.

"Ha, as if." He taunted back.

###

We were playing basketball for I think two hours or more, because when we finally headed out the sky was completely pitch black and the town was lit up by city lights. I blame him; that idiot kept losing track of how many points he needed to be at least close to twenty-one, so he had to keep going back fourteen. But, in the end, he did beat me. Neither of us were exactly at the number but I did lose; eighteen to seventeen. I let out a yawn.

"Haaah, I'm so tired; thanks to you, Ahomine." I joked.

"Oi, look who's talking; you had to keep going back to fourteen too smartass." He countered. "Anyways I'm kinda hungry, how about ice cream?" he offered.

"Sounds good."

We stopped by a nearby convenience store to buy a few snacks. I dug around in my pockets and found that I didn't have much money on me. I told him I changed my mind, but he said to just give him whatever money I had and I could pay the rest later.

"Also, aren't you coming with me?" He inquired.

"Huh? Don't worry I'll just wait out here."

"Yeah but…"

"You'll be out in like a minute right? I'll just wait out here; nothing's gonna happen to me." I assured. With a huff from my stubbornness, he went in. I flipped up my phone to check the time; 7:56 P.M. Phew, I'm still before curfew.

A few minutes passed; hmm, he's taking a bit longer than I expected. All of the sudden I heard a boisterous pair of boys walking down the sidewalk my way. They looked like boys that act like Haizaki. I quickly returned my focus to my phone, so I wouldn't attract attention. Despite this, the boys still bothered me.

"Hi there." One of them greeted slyly.

"Hi." I said curtly, not bringing my eyes up.

"What's a cutie like you doing all by yourself?" the other asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." I responded.

"Well I'm sure your friend can wait; how about you hang with us for a while?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather no—"I took a step forward and suddenly I felt the boy snatch my wrist. From the corner of my eye I saw the other boy behind me; he was close so I couldn't get away. Dammit, these guys are really asking for it. I was ready to throw a punch when suddenly I felt a different person grab my arm and plant a kiss on my lips. It was Aomine. He let me go and then glared down at the two guys.

"Oi, what the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

That one deadly glare was enough to send them running.

"Thanks—"he cut me short by shoving an ice pop on my mouth.

"And you, I told you to go with me, but you're too stubborn." He chided, then disheveling my hair. "How did you manage to injure your head with a thick skull like yours?"

"Shut up, and what the hell was with the kiss anyways?" I asked. "I remembered you did a lot of those surprise kisses when we were younger, but what were all of those for?" I questioned, hoping to get a real confession from him. He ignored my question and then grabbed my hand.

"Let's just go." He said.

I think I saw him blush.

###

None of my five siblings were home, leaving just me and Aomine. We sat in the porch outside, finishing up our popsicles from before and we were silent. I got a little pissed.

"Oi, Aomine, you still haven't answered my question from before." I told. He still remained quiet as he bit nonchalantly into the sweet ice. I started to get up with a frown.

"Well, if you're not gonna give me an answer, I'll just leave…" Out of nowhere he cupped a hand over my eye and pull me down so that my head rested on his lap. Aomine smirked at me.

"It should've been obvious all these years." He retorted. I blushed and then nodded.

"I-I guess so." I said. I yawned and stretched a bit, feeling completely drained from our match. I felt his fingers run through my long hair tenderly.

"Go ahead and sleep."

My eyes fluttered and then I started to drift off to sleep, but I could still hear.

"Neh, Koto, I was thinking when we grow up… we could get married for real." He whispered. He must've thought I was already asleep. He grunted and then sighed.

"No, I can't say something so stupid like that." He muttered under his breath. I sat up immediately, my blush spreading all the way to my ears.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He was startled.

"The hell…? You were awake the whole time, you're terrible!" he shouted.

"I heard you right didn't I? Y-you said you wanted to marry me for real?"

"W-well… fine you caught me, there you happy?" he said with a frown.

"How come you're mad?" I asked.

"I was hoping all this emotional shit would stay in the past where it belongs."

I think I understood what he meant by it. Everything's starting to go back the way it used to be. The surprise kiss, the popsicles, and the topic of marriage was enough to see that he was burdened with nostalgia. I guess he wanted to preserve our childhood love as best as possible. We're not kids anymore. If we were, we wouldn't be like this.

"I understand." I stated simply, getting up and walking towards the door. Suddenly, he turned me around and pulled me in for a deep kiss. My face burned hot red, even when he pulled away.

"I-idiot." He stuttered pushing me down to the floor with a serious look. "Just because I want to just be friends, doesn't mean I don't love you." He said, kissing me lightly this time.

"If you really wanna end it all here, I'll understand, but just let me do one thing."

I tensed up, wondering what that one thing was. A cold jolt went up my spine when I felt him undo the bow around my collar and lick my neck.

"W-what are you doing?" I questioned. He smirked at me with a leer look in his eyes.

"Just let me off the hook with this, Koto. You'll learn to like it." he said, his hand running against my thigh. How the hell did it suddenly turn out like this? I wondered as his tongue slid around mine. A bad ending I suppose, because of a wrong move. I screamed in my head for Momoi and Riko.

"Dammit, not again!" cursed Riko.

"Eeeehhh! Don't worry!" she assured.

###

I sat up, this time perfectly unharmed in my bed. Riko's right, I suck when it comes to otome games. I looked at the clock that told me the time in the real world. 4:56 A.M. I only have two more hours. I curled up to my knees. What the hell am I gonna do?


	41. Let Me Give it A shot

Let Me Give it A shot; By Myself

###

"Neh Momoi." I muttered, still in my bed.

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad about the whole Kuroko thing?" I enquired. She looked at me funny.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because in all the routes you were in charge of, I've been kinda molested." I replied.

"Eh? That's not true!" Momoi argued. I folded my arms and shot an unamused look.

"Then explain what the hell was going on in the previous three routes?" I retorted. Chibi sized Riko suddenly appeared beside Momoi.

"Oi, Makoto-kun, shouldn't you be preparing for next route instead of arguing with Momoi?" she scolded. I threw my hands behind my head and rested on my pillow.

"What's the point? I've already lost six routes, there's no way I'm gonna win the next one." I said pessimistically. She struck me in the head with her tiny fist.

"Stupid! You should know better by now. You're not allowed to quit, whether that be, life, basketball, or even a petty otome game! Just because you lose a few times, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." She told. I laid down, hugging my pillow in melancholy.

"Said the person who told me I'm shitty at these games."

"Eh… I think she's broken Aida-san." I heard Momoi whisper. I guess Riko had a point; there's no way in hell I'm gonna want to repeat every route every single night. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright, let's move on with this train wreck." I muttered with a meager grin. Their cute faces lighted up with smiles.

"Okay!"

"Oh, who's the next one anyways?" I asked.

"It's Kagami-kun; he's the final option also." Riko answered. "Don't worry we got lots of tips. Okay, so first off Kagami-kun is pretty innocent despite his looks so don't be confused if he gets flustered easily—"I cut Riko short.

"Coach, Momoi, I appreciate all your help and advice, I really did, but I don't think I want it anymore." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean Koto-chan?"

"I want to try it without any aid, all by myself with no alterations." I said. "You guys can appear but I want no changes. Leave everything as it is."

"Are you sure?" Riko asked with concern. I nodded my head.

"Yes, please don't worry about me." I assured. I just want to see if I could do this on my own. To obtain someone's love is much better than someone already in love with you. It's much more realistic.

"Suit yourself. Lie down and the game shall resume." Said Momoi. I lied down and inhaled deeply. Let's hope this will be the one.

* * *

**Author's note: Lots of people have been asking and yes, Kagami is in here too. Yay! / this is the final one too now let's hope, like he said, he will be the one!**


	42. Tender Love and Comfort

Tender Love and Comfort

"Oi." I heard Kagami say. I looked up and saw him offering his hand.

The game route started when we had a big interhigh match against Tōō. This was shortly after Aomine and I met (I have to mention was not a pleasant encounter, which is why we don't get along). I promised to handle Aomine but it proved to be too much for me and we lost. This was my first real match and if I remember correctly, I was horrible wreck afterwards.

"K-Kagami…" I began hoarsely.

"Can you walk?" he asked. I gave a simple nod and kept my head down again. I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my sides and pick me up. My head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and I could feel his damp red hair and he smelled of a faint odor of sweat.

"It's okay to cry." He said quietly as he lifted me off the ground. Even though he gave me permission I was still refusing to cry.

###

I sat still in the girls' locker room. It was all silent and all I could here was my own breathing. Even though this is all in the past, my mind had been wrapped around the game and its conclusion. I couldn't grasp what had happened; I gave more than 100% and yet I still failed.

Remembering this, returned all the feelings of guilt and disappointment. Shit, I can't help it. This was the perfect opportunity, I thought, to let myself cry since there was no on but me there. I wanted to, but she heard the doors open and footsteps. Quickly, I gulped some water so I couldn't.

"Makoto-kun, are you here?" I heard Riko ask. I almost forgot she was still here.

"Yeah I'm here." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. Riko found me and sat beside me on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired, resting a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"Fine." I responded quickly. I heard her chuckle.

"That performance of yours was flawless; you acted exactly as you did before." She commented. I chuckled back.

"Well, the feeling's too real; I couldn't help myself." I said. "Besides, everything needs to happen the exact way."

"Don't worry about me and Momoi, were not gonna interfere, promise." She swore. "C'mon we should go meet up with the rest of the others."

"Okay." I said, picking up my gym bag.

###

I came into the locker room, staggering in on cue.

"Hi guys." I greeted in an exhausted tone. Geez, even the fatigue is real here.

"Hi Makoto, great game huh?" Koganei said uncontrollably. Riko smacked him upside the head.

"What did we just discuss?!" she scolded as he rubbed the area she struck. I forced a smile and soft chuckle.

"Yeah it was I guess; we all had fun at least right?" I responded. They silently gaped at me, obviously looking puzzled. Hyuga gulped down a drink of water and then grinned.

"Don't worry; we'll pay them back in full when winter comes around. We're just gonna have to try a little harder next time." he assured them. I grinned as well and staggered over to Kagami, draping an arm around his.

"Well you guys get going; I have to talk to Bakagami here for a bit." I joshed. Kagami glowered at me.

"Oi, what was with that insult?!" he exasperated.

"So you two are finally friends." Kuroko commented with a meager smile. "That's good I'm glad. I'll see you later Kagami-kun."

Kagami blushed a bit. "Just get going."

The team dispersed and exited the locker room and after a few more moments the two of us were alone.

"So what do need to talk to me about?" he questioned. "And will you get your arm off me." he griped, trying to move away her forearm. I released him and slowly slid down to the floor.

"Ugh, I'm so tired I can hardly stand…" I whined somewhat casually as I fell down. I can't hold back anymore. Just remembering all of this was enough to make tears fall. He became alarmed; I never cried in front of anyone before.

"Oi, what're… you want me to see you crying like this?" he asked. I wiped the overflowing tears that streamed down with my hand.

"Sh-shut it." I said in a very unsteady voice. My cheeks burned a furious reddish pink and my eyes glistened with tears. He heaved a distressed sigh and lowered his tone to something more empathetic. He kneeled down at eye level.

"What are you crying for?" he asked. "Is it because we lost or…" I cut him off.

"I-I'm not even sure myself; even though I promised myself—that I wouldn't cry no matter what happened!" I replied, sounding a little frustrated through my cries. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me, catching me by surprise.

"Huh… K-Kagami…?" I muttered, but then he cut me off.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I don't know what you're feeling so you can't blame me for reacting so poorly to your crying." He claimed adamantly. I could feel his fingers brush lightly through my hair; I hugged him back.

"Whatever you say." I mumbled. "Thank you."

###

When I got home I lied in bed in the dark, reflecting on the game so far. I'll be perfectly honest; me and Kagami didn't quite get along at first. In fact, I think we pretty much hated each other. The first time we played basketball together was when we had a practice match against the senpai and we lost. Me being the rookie back then, he blamed me for missing Kuroko's passes and etc. Ah well, he was such an insufferable hot head back then and now we've actually grown to be good friends. He's actually pretty nice, and doesn't quite get on my nerves like the rest of them. As I thought this, I felt my face grow warm. Eh? W-why am I blushing?

"Is it most likely because you love him?" I heard Momoi tease. I looked around and spotted her, mini sized, at the foot of my bed.

"D-don't be stupid. He's kind and we spend a lot of time together; he's a good friend, that's all!" I yelled.

"Eh, but that's clearly love Koto-chan." She argued.

It's not love, but I'll admit one thing, I do like him.


	43. You and Me

You and Me

I did the same routine as before. I went to practice, but left really early, looking miserable and depressed for the first few days. I remember during that duration, whenever I was there, Kagami would want to play a one-on-one game with me, but I would always state I didn't feel good. What stood out to me more, was how dejected he looked. My absence had really upset them for a while, especially him. I never got why.

I sat on the floor of my room, staring blankly at the ceiling with nothing better to do. I wanted to play basketball, but I couldn't alter anything, afraid of what action could jeopardize my chances of winning. So far, every single action had contributed to my losses in the routes.

I suddenly heard a vibrating hum sound on my dresser. Hmm, I thought I turned that phone off. I picked up my cell phone and I discovered there were a numerous messages and calls.

When I checked who they all came from, I was surprised to see that it was Kagami who tried contacting me. The latest one was from about an hour ago. There were more phone calls than messages and all the texts were simple, either saying 'hi' or 'how are you?'

As I was searching through all the short messages, the phone started shaking again. It was another call from Kagami. Hesitatingly, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Makoto." He uttered, sounding a little surprised that I actually picked up the phone.

"Is there something you needed to talk about?"

"Uh, um well, I just wanted to know how you're doing." He said uneasily. Talking to him personally in such a serious tone started to make me feel really awkward. We never had situations like this.

"Ah, I see. W-well I'm okay really I am." I assured him.

"If you are then maybe…" I cut him off, knowing he'd be asking me to play with him.

"K-Kagami, I'm sorry but I really have to go now." I said. I heard no response from him. "W-well I'll see you at school okay?" I stuttered.

"Okay, night Makoto." He said.

"Good night." I said, hanging up the phone. I heaved a heavy stressed out sigh and leaned against the dresser. I palmed my head; I felt so guilty. Dammit Kagami, why did you have to sound so pitiful right at that moment? Could it be that, he was really worried about me? And I also wondered, what am I going to do, when I see Kagami in class tomorrow…

###

The next day came around and I dreaded it. Kagami was just one desk away from me and I was shaking feverishly. Whatever the teacher was saying I completely ignored. Our conversation last night still was on my mind and had me on edge. I fidgeted, uncomfortable in my seat. As soon as class had ended and lunch time started, I briskly headed out the room.

Aaaah, fresh air. I leaned against the façade of the school building and exhaled deeply. This guilt isn't going down easily. I felt bad, I didn't know I was actually hurting Kagami.

"Oi, Makoto." I heard Kagami's voice call faintly. I looked up and saw he was offering me a sufficing piece from his sandwich. I smiled meagerly. The first time he did this was to apologize for being such a hothead on the court. I took it and started taking small nibbles from it.

"Thanks."

"M-Makoto, sorry if I was bothering you last night." He lamented simply. Ah, so he was feeling apologetic after all. However, as nice as he was acting, I had a hunch it was just to cover up some anger.

"It's okay." I said as I chewed. He sat beside me on the ground. We were pretty silent, but other than that everything almost felt normal.

"Uh, Makoto, you've been missing practice a lot. Are your legs still injured?" He inquired innocently.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." I replied hastily and then proceeded to make the mood lighter. "So what have I been missing at practice lately?" I asked. He scrunched up the wrappers in his hand somewhat violently and threw it aside.

"If you started showing up at conditionings again you'd know already." He curtly retorted, getting up and started away. I was slowly getting ticked off by this attitude of his. He was resenting me and I knew it.

"You know you being passive aggressive isn't you, if you wanna say something just go ahead and say it." I told. He halted in his steps and then shot a glare at me.

"How come you're not playing basketball anymore?" He asked.

"I… I haven't dropped it entirely. I just need a short break." I replied, not meeting him in the eyes.

"You've been gone for almost two weeks."

I furrowed my brows, bile starting fill inside me.

"Just what the hell do you want me to say?!" I demanded. He continued to needle me with questions.

"Why aren't you playing anymore? Are you still angry about losing the match? Can't you get over it?"

I frowned, unamused.

"You know what; I don't need this right now." I said frustratingly. Kagami seized me by the wrist.

"Hold on, this conversation's not over until you give me an answer." He persisted. I tried to pry his hand off me, but to no avail unfortunately.

"Let me go, I don't know what the hell you want." I cursed. "And why're you acting like this anyway? Why do you give a shit about me?!"

He didn't reply.

"Kagami-kun." We suddenly heard Kuroko call softly. Kagami turned and sent a heated glare at him.

"Oi, since when were you there?" He questioned in a growl.

"Please let her go and calm down." Kuroko requested simply. Kagami did as he was told, and then stormed out in a huff. He then turned to me.

"Makoto-kun, please walk with me, there's something's we need to discuss. I think I can help you."

"Uh, sure what is it?"

"About you and Kagami-kun."


	44. A Secretly Gentle Tiger

A Secretly Gentle Tiger

#

Kuroko was just as confused about Kagami's behavior as she was. The only difference was, that she didn't witness the hints that he dropped about his real feeling. The other day Kotone had requested to Riko that she needed to miss a few practices so her leg injuries could heal. She allowed this and gave her three days. After that, she came to practice, but whenever she showed up she looked miserable, and then she'd leave early saying that she didn't feel well. She continued with this routine for almost a week, showing up to practice less and less until she had not arrived for almost five days. This irritated both Hyuga and Riko.

"I know she got really shook up from losing against Aomine, but this is a bit too much." Riko griped.

"I'm upset too, but do you think she might…?" Hyuga began, but then was cut off by a suddenly furious Kagami.

"Makoto isn't that kind of person!" He interjected with frustration. "She'd never quit because of something so stupid—"He felt the back of his knee jabbed harshly; he spun around and saw it was Kuroko.

"You don't know that Kagami-kun." He said with his usual blank expression. Kagami gritted his teeth, and clenched his teeth, but managed to refrain himself from punching the lights out of him. He stormed away, saying he needed a drink of water. All Kuroko did was stare as he walked away, thinking silently Kagami might have fallen for Kotone and not even know it.

###

There was plenty of time left for lunch. I strolled around the school with Kuroko, who still had yet to tell me anything. My patience was seriously running low.

"Oi Kuroko, what is that so important that you needed to tell me?" I questioned. He tossed his drink into a recycling bin and then looked at me.

"Ah, yes about Kagami-kun."

"You think you can tell me why he's been acting this way?"

"He's been pretty distracted these past few days. Kagami-kun's actually taking more breaks in basketball practice than before and he checks his phone constantly. Sometime's he'd ask me 'have you talked to her lately?' and other times I'd hear him complaining about how he doesn't get to play one-on-one with you anymore. This might be a guess but I really believe that what I'm going to say is fact. Makoto-kun, I think Kagami-kun really likes you."

I stared at him blankly, trying to think of something to say.

"Y-you really think that's why?" I asked.

"Don't believe it if you don't want to, but everyone on the team knows Kagami-kun does miss you a lot. Like yesterday, Kagami told the captain and coach off because they were starting to think you quit basketball entirely. And also, besides basketball, I think you're the other thing that he really loves."

"How can he miss me? I'm in the same class as him and you; he could just talk to me there. And if he wanted to he could've come visited me after school at my house." I argued.

"That's the one thing I don't understand."

###

When the school day was over I saw Kagami and Kuroko heading towards the gymnasium for basketball conditionings. I hesitated about whether to show up or not. The only reason being that I'd feel really awkward with Kagami around me. The guilt left me feeling restless. On impulse, I sprinted all the way to the girls' locker room in a different route so I wouldn't be seen by anyone.

I quickly pulled off my school uniform and threw on the sweats. I heard Momoi in my head.

"You know Koto-chan I think Tetsu-kun might be right; I think Kagami-kun's in love with you!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up Momoi, you're too loud." I scolded with a blushing face. I knew that this was close to reality as it could get. Since Kagami's still the same in the dream, would that mean in real life he actually does… _thonk! _I bashed my head into the locker. Calm down, don't over think things, I reminded myself.

###

I started dribbling the basketball a little and moving around after I had stretched out. Nobody was in the gym yet. I heard footsteps and a little bit of chatter, signaling me that the rest of the team was entering. Once they saw me, they were wide eyed and surprised.

"Makoto?" Riko uttered. I turned around and smiled.

"It's about time that you guys showed up." I joshed.

"What're you…" began Kagami, but then I had interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for skipping practice; I'll make up for it." I promised.

"It's not that." Riko said.

"We thought you quitted basketball." Hyuga informed. I grinned a bit.

"I can't quit; not when I have to help you guys out." I said, taking a quick glance over at Kagami, watching his expressions. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look upset either. He looked as impassive as Kuroko. The rest of them were smiling though, and practice began as it normally did.

I knew I didn't have to, but I didn't want to see Kagami being as miserable as I had. And I also had to make up for blowing up at him (even though I secretly thought that he had started the argument before).

I threw the ball from the three point line and it missed, hitting the backboard instead and then bouncing off in some direction. I hurried to chase after it but saw that it had roll to a stop at someone's feet. It was Kagami. He picked it up and tossed it back to me.

"Thanks." I quickly said, spinning around to get back to practice.

"Makoto." He called. I halted and turned back to look at him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's nice to have you back where you belong." He said genuinely but shyly, avoiding any eye contact with me. I grinned brightly and laughed inside. Despite his fierce attitude on the court and his appearance, he's pretty sweet.

###

Practice was over and I never felt better. Even though Kagami and I had supposedly reconciled everything, he still didn't talk to me. As I walked out I spotted Kagami and Kuroko, looking ready to go home. I hurried to skip over to them.

"Oh, hi Makoto-kun." Said Kuroko, hearing my footsteps. "Was there something you needed?"

"Uh, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to play one-on-one." I said to Kagami. Kuroko got the hint.

"I'm gonna go ahead Kagami-kun." He said.

"Huh, you don't want to play?"

"One-on-one means one-on-one, Bakagami." Kuroko taunted. Kagami glowered.

"What did you just call me?!"

I chuckled softly and tugged on Kagami's shirt.

"C'mon, let's go play, Bakagami." I teased as well.


	45. An Odd Couple

An Odd Couple

The sky was turning numerous shades of orange, pink, and violet by the time we headed into the park to play. We started playing a game up to ten points so we wouldn't stay out for too long. As I had expected, most of Kagami's moves were dunks and or simple layups. Nevertheless, he still won the game. He took a big gulp of water and then roared in laughter.

"Ha! Told you I'd win." He mocked. I smiled in spite of this. I'm glad to see him back to his usual self.

"Yeah, yeah, but like I said before just simple moves like that aren't worth it, stupid." I mocked back. Out of nowhere I heard a gurgling sound. I stole a quick glance and saw that he looked a little embarrassed. He's hungry. I got up and threw my jacket over my shoulders.

"C'mon, there's a convenience store nearby; let's get some ice cream or something." I suggested. He eagerly agreed.

###

J-just… what's with this scene? Kagami and I stood outside of the convenience store, eating our popsicles next to each other. I thought we would just buy and go our separate ways but instead we were trapped looking like a couple. I wasn't even halfway done but from the corner of my eye I saw that Kagami had consumed the whole thing. I stood, a little surprised. Wow, was he really that hungry. He tossed the stick away and he still looked a little hungry. I heaved a sigh and handed him my unfinished ice pop.

"Here, you can have it." I said, grabbing my gym bag. "I'm gonna head home now."

He smiled, but then he started to panic a bit.

"Uh, Makoto wait, let me treat you back." He offered, sounding a little guilty for accepting my popsicle. I stopped and gawked at him.

"Well it's getting really late already—"I began before he cut my sentence short.

"Then, at least let come over at my place so I can make you something to eat tomorrow night; I don't wanna feel like I owe you anything." He said adamantly. I was blushing a little.

"Y-you mean like date?" I asked. A rose red streak of blush ran across his face and his eyes were wide with embarrassment.

"W-what, how did it come out sounding like that?!" Kagami shouted. I pouted and furrowed my brows.

"That's what it sounded like." I retorted.

"O-of course not, it's just supposed to be two friends having dinner, n-not something like that." He stuttered nervously. I continued to gape at his coy demeanor.

"Well, if you say so." I uttered, sounding a little sarcastic and doubtful of his intentions.

"Oi, what's with that tone?!" He questioned. I laughed a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." I said starting to walk away.

"Yeah, night Makoto."

###

The next day, during school, Kagami and I were still pretty quiet towards each other. Was he still embarrassed about the misunderstanding last night? Before I completely blanked out and got lost in my thoughts, I saw Kuroko staring at me with his big blue eyes. I nearly fell back in my chair, startled.

"Don't do that." I scolded.

"So did you and Kagami-kun make up?" He inquired. I nodded.

"Yeah, but…" My words drifted off silently.

"But what?"

"Something strange happened last night." I muttered.

"What happened; did Kagami-kun do something dirty to you or something?" He guessed. My face burned.

"N-no way you idiot! Don't jump to hasty conclusions like that!" I chided.

"So what happened then?"

"It sounded like he asked me out."

Kuroko looked a little stunned. "Is that so?" He uttered. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He quickly gathered his things and hurried out the door, not even bothering to wait for Kagami. Really strange.

"Neh, Makoto, where did Kuroko go off to?" I heard Kagami ask.

"Beats me, but he really looked like he was in a rush." I answered. After packing up or own things, we started heading out the classroom together and to the gymnasium for practice.

"So what do you feel like eating tonight?" He enquired.

"I don't know, pretty much anything's okay. Maybe some curry would be good." I suggested.

"Alright then, that's easy enough." He responded simply. I groaned in my mind. We sound like a married couple.

#

Kuroko briskly walked over to the gym and fortunately for him, most of the team was already there.

"Huh, Kuroko, you're earlier than usual. And where's Makoto-kun and Kagami-kun, aren't they usually with you?" Riko asked.

"I think Kagami-kun and Makoto-kun might need to leave practice early today." Kuroko informed.

"Huh, for what reason; and why couldn't those two say so themselves?" questioned a slightly annoyed Hyuga.

"They're going on a date later." Kuroko answered straightforwardly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, leaving the room in utter silence. Their jaws were dropped, hanging open and speechless. The very idea of Kotone and Kagami together was a bit perplexing to them.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" they all screamed in unison and in surprised.

"A-are you sure you just didn't misunderstand anything Kuroko?" Hyuga stuttered to ask.

"Yeah, they do hang out with each other an awful lot." commented Izuki.

"That's true but isn't that the way it always starts; friends first and then a couple afterwards." Riko noted.

"Eh, well, it's just a little weird if they start acting all lovey dovey on the court." Hyuga countered.

###

When Kagami and I walked into the gym together, everyone gave us funny looks. Even when practice began, it seemed everyone was scrutinizing us for some reason. By the time conditionings ended, I still had that weird feeling lingering around me.

After changing back into my uniform, I started walking with Kagami to his place. As we walked down the street, I thought I heard some familiar voices behind us. I turned around and saw nobody but random strangers.

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asked.

"No, it's just that I thought I heard some of our teammates." I answered. We continued on and eventually we arrived at his house.

"So is any curry okay with you, if you want something specific I can go buy it."

"No, anything's okay."

All of the sudden we heard a shrill yelp. We turned around and saw what looked like the entire team, fall out of the thick brush on the façade of the apartment building, piling on top of each other.

"Ouch, who the heck kept moving?" whined Riko.

"Sorry, but all of you can't just hide behind me." Kuroko replied.

"Eh, well we thought if we hide behind Kuroko we'd be invisible too." said Koganei.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

"W-what the hell are all of you doing here?!" Kagami shouted.

"We wanted to see how your date would go." Kuroko answered. Our faces turned red with blush.

"It's not a date!"


	46. Please be More Truthful

Please be More Truthful

I palmed my forehead, distressed. You've got to be kidding me. The last thing I wanted was the whole team following us and believing we were on a date. They started to pick themselves off the ground.

"We're sorry for disrupting you two." Riko apologized as she dusted off her uniform skirt.

"Though to be honest it was all Kuroko's idea." Hyuga said.

"Sorry, but I just thought it would be interesting. Kagami lives alone and stuff so—"Kuroko began, then I cut him short.

"W-wait what?!" I shouted in an exasperated tone. I then turned to Kagami and scowled at him.

"Why didn't you ever mention that?!" I questioned.

"Huh? I didn't think it was that important to mention." He responded chastely and honestly. Ah so those kinds of intentions never crossed his mind…

"Lucky for you, Kagami-kun's really, really innocent. So you don't have to worry about him forcing you or something." Kuroko added. Kagami blushed furiously.

"Shut up Kuroko." He growled out. The topics changed and Kagami heaved a stressful sigh.

"Great, now it looks like I have to make dinner for the rest of you guys." He griped.

###

Kagami's place is pretty spacious inside. There are only some furniture and basketball magazines lying about. He really is a basketball addict. When dinner was being prepared, we managed to talk Riko out of helping with the food. Everyone chatted amongst themselves as I threw on an apron so I could aid Kagami in the kitchen.

"Geez, they're so nosy." He whined as he stirred the curry in the pot.

"Well it's kind of my fault too; I was the one who told Kuroko about our dinner together." I admitted. "But I guess it's not too much trouble; it would've been kinda awkward with just the two of us here alone." I added with a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah." He uttered softly in a somewhat disappointed tone. I stopped slicing the vegetables for a second and gawked at him. The hell is with that tone? I'm starting to doubt the innocence in Kagami that Kuroko mentioned before.

"Neh, Makoto can you come here and taste this for a second." He requested, taking a little spoon of curry out of the pot. I came over and took a bite.

"Ah, it's really good." I said with my mouth full. I swallowed the last bits. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

"I live by myself, so I have to know how to cook for myself." He replied as he grabbed a clean dish towel. "And you have some sauce on the corner of your mouth." He noted.

"Oh, I do?"

"Here I'll get it." he said, wiping of the stain gently with the dish cloth in his hand.

"Thanks." I acknowledged simply. Out of nowhere we heard a cluster of stifled giggles and chatter. We turned and saw that the team was squatting low on the floor, supposedly spying us the entire time.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" I questioned, shooting a fatal glare at them.

"You guys are so adorable." Riko commented.

"Are you sure you guys aren't a couple?" Kuroko enquired.

"We're not a couple!" we yelled together.

"Liars, it kinda sounds like you are." I heard Riko retort softly in a whisper.

###

I placed the some plates on the table while Kagami finished up the dinner.

"Kagami-kun, is dinner ready yet?" Kuroko asked. "I'm hungry."

"Just wait." He told in an annoyed voice. I smothered the laugh that was trying to escape from my lips. Heh, he's a lot like a mom. After a few minutes the curry was ready and they all sat around the floor.

"Thank you for the food!" we said in unison. As I dug into the meal, about half way through it, I glanced up at the clock hung on the wall. It was almost eight-thirty. I got up and snatched up my gym bag and jacket.

"Ah, it's getting pretty late now; I should probably get going now." I said.

"So it is, well I should go home now too or my dad is gonna have a tantrum." Riko said. "I'll walk you home."

"Coach I'll walk her home, it's no trouble." Kagami suddenly interjected. Everybody gawked at him.

"Uh, well I guess that's good. You okay with that Makoto-kun?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to me." I replied.

###

I could have simply walked home by myself and not trouble Kagami with escorting me home. But, we hadn't had any time to talk in private, not since the basketball game we had the other night. I could tell the lack of personal time with me was starting to bug him too, explaining the disappointed look on his face when the team dropped by.

I didn't mind him accompanying me; none the least, but this aura is really just really weird! He unconsciously stuck close to me. It wasn't weird that it was uncomfortable or something like that, but, his presence doesn't really bother me like the rest of them. He wasn't like Kuroko, whose lack of presence made me calm, but with Kagami it's different. I just can't put my finger on what that sensation is.

"Neh Kagami." I uttered softly.

"Yeah?"

I started to have second thoughts on my next words.

"N-never mind." I stuttered. "I forgot it already."

"I know you aren't forgetful Makoto. Just spit it out and be honest." He told. I turned my head and stared at the concrete ground to avoid eye contact with him. W-what was it that I wanted to ask anyway? Then I remembered what Kuroko said before; that, besides basketball, I'm the other thing that Kagami really loves. H-how the hell am I supposed to ask him something like that?! It's too strange! He's gonna think there's something wrong with me. I mean what am I gonna say 'hey which do you like better, basketball or me?' I took a breath in.

"I just wanted to ask… between me and basketball, which do you love more?"


	47. On the Borderline of Friendship

On the Borderline of Friendship

I stood there, frozen stiff. My face felt flushed and hot. I stole a brief glance at Kagami to see his reaction. His cheeks were rosy red as well. I quickly covered up my pink shamed face with my hands, feeling completely mortified.

"F-forget I said anything!" I cried loudly. "I-i-it was just a joke; I didn't mean it like something like that!"

He didn't respond. I forced myself to look him in the eyes. There was an austere look in them. I quickly buried my face in my hands again, worried by the expression on his face. After a few more seconds of stress inducing, nerve wracking silence, he began to speak.

"Well, basketball is fun to play, and I am passionate about playing it. I love basketball." He replied in a hushed and serious voice. "But still, I… actually… I really l-like you."

I wasn't stunned like before. Even though I kinda expected this kind of answer from Kagami, I still felt pretty surprised. I chuckled with a complacent expression.

"Ah, I see." I uttered simply.

"So, what's your response?" He inquired.

"Wow, to see that I actually stand a small chance against your love for basketball is pretty surprising; so I'm very content right now. You really are a basketball addict, Bakagami."

"Oi don't call me that!" he persisted with a scowl. I just stared at him kindly and laughed off his childish rebuff.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized. The discussion returned to its stern manner.

"Why did you ask that anyway?" he questioned. My meager smile faded and I focused my eyes on the ground.

"I just wanted to be sure, of what Kuroko said I mean."

"Huh? What did Kuroko say?"

"He said while I was absent from basketball conditionings, you were constantly checking to see if I had replied to any of your calls and messages. Then you kept sulking around the gym like a sad little puppy missing its master or something like that." I replied.

His brows furrowed and he was in fiery anger. His expression clearly said 'Kuroko I am so gonna kill you'. Certainly I had tripped on a landmine. Sorry, Kuroko.

"Kuroko, that stupid bastard." He growled furiously. "Is that really what he said?"

"Well yeah, except for the last part. He said you looked really pitiful but I made up the sad little puppy part." I confessed.

"Eh?! Don't compare me with a dog! Th-that's not how I acted at all!" He argued. I pouted.

"I saw a little bit of how you acted. That's what it looked like to me. Besides it was kinda cute." I added.

"Don't call me cute." He gnarled, frustrated. I continued.

"And, about the whole missing me stuff. What was with that? I'm in the same class as you and you could've just talked to me there, not to mention visit too. It's not as if I moved to a different city, or left the country or something like that."

"W-well it's like you said." He began in a lamentable stutter.

"I really am I hopeless basketball addict. I never had a girlfriend before so I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to you, especially since you're so hard to figure out. So, playing basketball with you was the only way I knew how to communicate with you. That's why I couldn't visit you. I don't understand why basketball is the only time I don't feel nervous; it pisses me off!"

"Oi, calm down. We've been friends for some time now; shouldn't you know how to talk to me by now?"

"Idiot, haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying. Talking to a friend is easy but I-I don't wanna be just friends with you Makoto. I said I _really _liked you remember?" He chided.

He was right about everything. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. As soon as I processed all of it, and came to a realization, my blush returned and this time stronger and bolder than before. My face felt too hot and I could feel the pink tinge spread across my face, and all the way to my ears.

"M-Makoto, are you alright?" I heard Kagami ask. "You're ears are turning red."

I didn't dare to look up. I felt his hands gently hold my face and compel me to look at him. Once he took a look at me, he started to look flustered and panicky.

"H-huh?! Why do you look so embarrassed?!" He asked in a shout. I frowned.

"That's because you said something embarrassing; how did you expect me to react?!" I shouted back. "And what the hell are you blushing for?!"

"B-because you looked so flustered! It's weird!" He responded loudly, his face still flushed. I scowled at him.

"What kind of answer is that; how do is it weird?! You really are stupid! Baka, baka, baka, Bakagami!" I screamed in feeble rage.

"Oi, I told you never to call me that! It's weird because you don't usually look like that—you look…" His words drifted off. I raised a brow.

"I look what?"

"Y-you look sorta cute." He confessed.

"Don't call me cute!" I shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! What's the problem with calling you that; you called me cute." He retorted.

"That's because you are cute, you adorable little dummy." I said. Then I started giggling softly, smothering my mouth with my hand. I laughed more until my sides began to hurt.

"What's so funny?"

"Us! I can't believe we're having and argument so fucking stupid!" I said through my laughs. His lip quivered and he couldn't help but a laugh along with me too.

"Ha, this really is a stupid argument." He agreed. After a few more laughs, we finally calmed down.

"Ah, I should probably head in now." I said, noticing how dark the sky was getting. I fumbled around my bag for my keys.

Suddenly, I felt him snatch my wrist.

"U-um, goodnight." He stuttered.

"Goodnight Kagami." I said.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I was expecting this to be all really feely and all, but somehow it drifted off to being really comical in the end.**


	48. Omake! Say My Name

On the Borderline of Friendship: Omake!

Say My Name

After escorting Kotone home, and having that hysterical bickering go on for a bit, Kagami walked back home where the rest of his teammates were planning to stay the night. This annoyed him slightly, but not enough to wash away his good mood that night.

"Sorry for bothering you like this." Hyuga lamented.

"It's okay captain." He said. Out of nowhere he heard Kuroko call him out, startling him quite a bit.

"Gah! Kuroko, don't do that!" Kagami yelled. Kuroko simply gaped at him.

"So what happened between you and Makoto-kun?" he inquired. "You took longer than expected you know."

Like hell I would tell him I confessed to her, Kagami thought.

"Nothing happened." He growled. "But she did say that you told her embarrassing things about me. Missing her so badly, why the hell would you say that?" he questioned.

"Sorry Kagami-kun, but that's just what it looked like to me. You looked so pitiful without Makoto-kun; it was kind of sweet and cute." Kuroko teased playfully.

"Oi, don't say that you bastard!" Kagami warned. "And stop nosing into me and Makoto's business."

Kuroko clearly wore a frown. Kagami raised a brow. Did I say something wrong? He thought.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why're you looking at me funny?" He questioned.

"Why aren't you calling her by her first name?"

"Huh?"

"You like her don't you? Then you have to start calling her properly like a good boyfriend should." Kuroko pointed out. Kagami started blushing.

"W-what the hell? I'm not gonna do that; plus you call her by her last name, you even put the honorifics."

"That's because I'm not as close to her as you are; not to mention a few of the Kiseki call her informally that way no one mistakes her as a boy; just saying that a teammate's name is Makoto kinda makes it sound like a boy, so you better start calling her regularly." He told.

"Yeah, but—"

"Practice Kagami-kun, just say Kotone."

"K-K-Kotone…" he stuttered nervously. Suddenly, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's cellphone and gave it to him.

"Now call Makoto-kun and address her by her first name." He ordered.

"Whaaat! No way, I can't call her just for that, it's really late too; she'll think I'm really weird." He argued.

"Kagami-kun _is_ weird, so you don't have to worry about that." Kuroko persisted mockingly. He grabbed him by the shirt front.

"I dare you to say that again." He snarled out viciously. Betting that his friend's words were an empty threat, Kuroko adorably continued to tease him.

"Kagami-kun is weird, and a scaredy cat."

"You—"he was cut off short.

"I think Kuroko has a point." interjected Kiyoshi. "If you really like someone, you should be comfortable with calling them by their first name. So call her and say I love you Ko-to-ne!" He said, breaking up the name in syllables. Izuki quickly pulled out his pun notebook and started hurriedly scrawling.

"Ah Kiyoshi good one! Kotone koi ne desu."

"I'm not gonna say I love you so casually over the phone!"

"Stop your complaining and just call her." Hyuga said, sounding a little annoyed.

"But—"

"Just do it idiot, it's a senpai's order." He commanded sternly. Crap, the clutch mode was triggered. Kagami had no choice. He dialed her number and waited. The rest of the Seirin teammates huddled closely to listen in on the call. It was ringing. Please don't pick up, he hoped.

"Hello?" He heard her voice. Dammit, she was still awake.

"Kagami what's up?" She asked.

"Uh, well, sorry for bothering you so late." he apologized. Kotone chuckled.

"It's okay, now hurry up and say what's on your mind."

"I-I just wanted to say… goodnight Kotone." He said. For a few moments he heard nothing on the other end, not even her breathing.

"Um, Kotone?"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed. The ear that was pressed against the receiver was ringing from her loud voice.

"Ah dammit don't shout in my ear!"

"W-why are you calling me by my first name?" She asked in a coy tone, sounding embarrassed. "It kinda makes me feel weird."

"I'm sorry, but, since I said I liked you I thought it'd be okay." He whispered.

"O-okay, so does that mean I can call you Taiga?" she asked in a soft sweet tone. Kagami's face turned bright red. She sounded so cute saying his name.

"Um…w-well sure of course that's okay! But uh, maybe it'd be better if we just call each other that way in private." He frantically said.

"Alright, well good night Taiga."

"Night Kotone."

He hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch.

"Good job Kagami." Kiyoshi praised. Kagami covered up his flustered red face. It was going to take some getting used to.

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be added last night, but it was almost midnight, I felt tired and this omake is pretty long. Hope you enjoyed it still! P.S. I am pretty bad with Japanese but I tried to have Izuki make a pun; Kotone koi ne desu translates to "Hey, Kotone is in love." Get it? Ko- ne, koi ne :P**


	49. I Want to Know You

I Want to Know You

The next day in class, I was eating with Kagami and Kuroko like usual, since we were all in the same class. We fussed over the hysterical incident last night; when we called each other by our given names for the first time since meeting. He explained that Kuroko and the others forced him to call me and address me by my first name. After realizing that, we took out some petty anger on Kuroko, who only made the flames worse by retorting and taunting back. Afterwards, we simply went back to eating.

Even though Kagami had confessed, nothing really seemed different. Ah well, I was kind of expecting that, after all this is him we're talking about. I tossed the plastic of my sandwich away and we continued chatting on.

"Makoto-kun, you know Kagami-kun was really late last night after he walked you home. What happened? He wouldn't tell any of us." Kuroko enquired.

"Oh, that, Ka- I mean, Taiga and I just had a little talk that's all." I replied. I glanced over at him and his face was burning a rosy red blush.

"Taiga, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't act so innocent, I told you to only call me by my first name when we're together alone." He scolded. I giggled, so he's still not used to that.

"Oh, you're fretting about that? C'mon it's not that big of a deal when you think about it. Besides, your name is cute Taiga." I argued, saying his name sweetly just to spite him. His cheeks were almost as red as his hair. He sprang up from his seat.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit and get some air; I'll see you later K-Kotone." He said in a failed attempt to taunt me back. I giggled some more and then saw Kuroko gape at me. I raised a brow, wondering what he wanted.

"Huh, what is it Kuroko?"

"You seem really different."

"Really, how so?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but whatever happened between you and Kagami-kun last night did something to change you. You're a little gentler now. The you before would've never agreed to call Kagami-kun by his first name, but you did anyway."

"I-I did that just to tease him." I objected. "Because you know it's funny, the way he reacts."

"Still, he called you by your first name, and you didn't freak out like you did last night when he called."

Kuroko had a good point. Like I mentioned before, Kagami's presence was always soothing, even in the real world and I never figured out why. The bell rung, interrupting my thoughts and signaling that class would resume. I saw Kagami walk back into the classroom and take his seat.

I continued to ponder on. Geez, what is it about that guy? To be honest there's not much I know about him. He was right, the only time we spent together alone was for basketball and other times we were with our teammates. There wasn't any time to really pry into details.

I took out a pencil and opened up my note book. I started listing things that I did know about him. Let's see; he loves basketball a lot, he eats a lot too. When he was little he lived in America and um he's really cute and shy… I heard some papers drop suddenly.

They were Kagami's and I handed them back to him. A few papers I saw were graded. I added on my list 'and has very bad grades!' Looking back at the very short list, none of it was personal. A planned formulated in my mind. As soon as basketball practice was over, I needed to find a way to talk to him alone.

###

Basketball practice seemed normal too; exhausting, brutal, lots of complaining and sweating, nothing out of the ordinary. We all rested on the glossy gym floor, drinking water and wiping off the icky perspiration lingering on us. I sat beside Kagami and took in a big gulp of water.

"Neh Tai—"He shot a glare at me, clearly saying 'don't call me Taiga.' I smiled.

"I mean, Kagami. Mind if I come over at your house for dinner again, to make up for last night that is." I asked.

"Uh, sure that's okay." He replied.

"Oi, you two lovers!" I heard Riko holler. "Practice is resuming now get a move on!"

We got up and then I heard Riko call me. I turned around and saw her raising a thumb up and smiling.

"Good job!" she mouthed. I smiled back.

###

As soon as the grueling conditionings were all done, Kagami and I headed back to his place, making sure no one was tailing us like last time. We tossed our stuff near the door, too tired from the laps and practice.

"Oi Makoto, is it okay if I make dinner a bit late tonight?" He asked, heading into his room. "I'm just gonna take a nap real quick."

"Yeah, that's okay." I said, collapsing on the couch. Even though I wanted to nap, I ended up tossing and turning as a few minutes passed by. I lied down on the couch, nervously thinking about what to do next; I can't sleep.

I'm starting to run out of time and Kagami's my final option. I took a look at my watch that told me the time in the real world. It was almost 5:30 A.M. Luckily the time here in this dream passes by more quickly than it does in reality.

To try and distract me from my worries, I hesitatingly hurried over to Kagami's room. I quickly opened the door which was luckily unlocked.

"K-Kagami, I—"I shut myself up. He was lying under the covers, sleeping comfortably in his bed, the warm beams of the evening sun spilling into the room. Not wanting to wake him, I quietly shut the door and tip toed towards his bed.

I smiled. He was resting so peacefully; he looked really cute. I got on my knees, held myself up with my arms and hovered over him, examining his sleeping face a little more. Here I am doing something like this. I still can't figure out this weird feeling every time I'm with him. Dammit, this pisses me off. I don't know a lot about you Kagami, but I really wish I did. I wish I knew enough, just to get closer to him.

Out of nowhere, he turned and accidently caught my arm, pulling me down onto the bed. He was still gripping my hand as I lay close to him. My face turned red. This wasn't what I meant by closer! My heart was racing with anxiety. Even though he was sound asleep, his grasp on my hand was really strong. Yes! His grip loosened a bit! I tried slipping away but he moved and wrapped an arm around my waist. It kinda hurt. Dammit, I can't get free without waking him. I gave up, snuggled near the crook of his neck, falling asleep in his arms.


	50. I love you

I Love You

I felt the warmth of the late sun leave, making me shiver a bit. My eyes fluttered slowly and soon I was starting to wake up. I saw that Kagami's arms were loosely wrapped around me holding me close to him. I smiled at this little idiot's cuteness. Geez, I didn't want to get out of the bed yet it felt way to cozy, here with him. I scooted a little closer to him. My head was on his forearm and it wasn't that comfortable due to his muscles, but it wasn't that bad.

He felt warm and soothing and he didn't have even the slightest scent of sweat; he must've washed up first. Unconsciously, my hand petted his head. His red hair doesn't feel stiff and spiky like I had expected it to be. It felt kind of fluffy and soft.

When I realized what I was doing, I quickly took my hand back and blushed with a pit of butterflies flying in my stomach. It happened again; these weird actions I perform only when I'm around him. Kuroko was right.

Suddenly, Kagami started fidgeting around some more. Crap, he's going to wake up soon! I can't let him see me in bed with him! Luckily, his hold on me loosened up even more, enough for me to slip out. His eyes started flicker open. Shit! I got startled and instead of creeping stealthily out of bed, I fell backwards and I landed head first onto the hard floor with a thud.

"Dammit…" I cursed in a whisper, rubbing the back of my head where I had landed.

"Hmmm…" I heard him groan as he woke up. I dusted off my skirt and hastily sprung up. Scratching the back of his head, Kagami sat up, looking still pretty tired but then took notice of me.

"Ah, Makoto what is it?" He inquired.

"It's getting pretty late now; is it okay if we start dinner now so I won't be late going home?" I requested politely.

"Sure, just give me a moment to wake up." He said, tossing the covers aside and getting up.

###

When Kagami became fully awake, he hurried to prepare dinner and I helped him. It was a simple meal, just a salmon he bought the other day, some vegetables and rice. We ate together, talked, and it was just normal. Afterwards, I quickly thanked him for the food.

"I should really be going home now." I said, getting my bag.

"You want me to walk you home again?" He offered. I nodded.

"Sure, that would be okay." I replied. I rummaged around my bag and discovered something alarming. Where is it?! I nearly turned my entire bag inside out, looking for it, dumping all of the contents on the floor. What was I looking for you may ask…?

"Makoto, is everything alright?"

"I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"I think I left my house keys at home…" I admitted feeling mortified. How could I forget something so important?

"You have lots of siblings at home; can't they open the door for you?" He said. I palmed my forehead.

"My parents and my two eldest siblings are at work and usually they don't come home until it's really late. My other sister is away at a big baseball game, and then my twin brothers are at a cram school tonight." I explained.

"Well, if that's the case, do you wanna stay here for the night?" He asked. I gawked at his offer.

"I-is that really okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, there's plenty of space here anyways. And it beats waiting in the dark for hours." He said. "I'll go find some spare blankets and pillows okay."

"Thanks Kagami." I acknowledged, settling myself back on the couch.

My relaxed feeling swiftly vanished when I realized one thing… I'm going to be spending the entire night here… with only Kagami and I here in this house!

###

I just sat idly on the floor, hugging my knees, as Kagami spreaded a spare white comforter on the couch and fluff a few pillows for me. The first time I sleep over at a friend's house, it just had to be a boy!

"Thanks Kagami, for letting me stay here that is." I acknowledged again, trying to distract myself from this uncomfortable situation.

"You're welcome." He responded. Out of nowhere he threw a clean change of clothes at me.

"Huh, what's this?" I questioned.

"Go change; you don't want to sleep in clothes you've been sweating in all day right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"They might be a little big on you, but it's better than nothing." He said. "The bathroom's right down the hall and to the left."

"Th-thanks." I responded quickly, rushing over to the bathroom and locking the door once I was inside.

Damn his innocence! This little scenario just keeps getting more awkward. I mean, yeah it's really cute in shoujo manga when this happens but now that I'm in the heroine's position, this is just making me feel real queasy.

I slipped off my skirt and pulled the top off. When I unfolded the clothes Kagami lent me, I could see when he said 'a little big' was an understatement. Yes, I have worn boy clothes (my jersey) but there usually in Kuroko's size. Kagami on the other hand… he's just lots of sizes bigger.

The shirt slid down and my slender body didn't fill it right. It was really loose, enough that the shirt's hole was sagging around a shoulder. I blushed brightly and enveloped myself in my arms. Shit, this is really embarrassing. I didn't even bother to try on the boxer shorts he gave me; it would only be the same result. Besides, it's weird enough to be wearing_ just _a boy's T-shirt and wear their boxers too. Luckily, the shirt was long enough to cover some of my legs, so I wouldn't need the boxers.

I yanked the bobby pins that restricted my bangs and then looked myself over in the mirror. My long straight hair messily went over my shoulder in several thin strands. I clutched onto the shirt tightly with my heart erratically beating and the butterflies in my stomach returning. I really looked like those girls that slept over at a boyfriend's house. B-but Kagami isn't my boyfriend.

I bent over in front of the sink and inhaled deeply. Okay, just calm down. Th-this isn't what it looks like. Nothing's gonna happen between Kagami and I, not like what happened in the past three routes. I heard a few gentle knocks on the door, startling me.

"Oi, Makoto, everything alright in there?" I heard him ask. I hurried to fold the clothes I stripped off.

"Y-yeah, be out in a sec." I replied in a stutter. Still nervously clutching onto the shirt with my sweaty palm, I opened the door.

"Um, here, and thank you again." I said, handing over the shorts I didn't need. Kagami was gaping at me. I gripped the shirt front. W-why was he staring at me like that?

"W-what is it?" I questioned. This is really nerve-wracking. He suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

"Pfffffftaaaah hahaha! My god you're so fucking tiny!" he yelled still laughing. Ah, so that's what he was staring at me for.

"Alright, alright, you can stop laughing, it really isn't that funny you piece of shit." I growled out, starting to get kind of annoyed. His boisterous laugh mellowed down into light chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry; it's just that you're usually look tough and tomboyish, but seeing you in my T-shirt…" His words trailed off. I raised a brow.

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing." He replied. "Well it's getting late. Good night Makoto." He said, retiring to his bedroom.

"Goodnight." I said, lying down on the couch.

###

I squirmed and thrashed about as much as I could in the narrow space of the couch. I still can't sleep. This game will be ending soon I know it. But other than that, my mind was still wrapped around Kagami, trying to figure him out. We're good enough friends; he doesn't make me feel like I'm a burden and he's very kind. Deep down he's a true gentleman.

This I knew before the game started, but took it for granted. I admit, I do kind of like him. If I acted differently in reality could Kagami and I really be…? Get these romantic ideas out of your head, I said to myself…

I sat up, feeling restless. I needed some way to calm down. Then I looked across and saw Kagami's room. I pondered about whether or not to wake him up, by my legs had already made the decision for me. I regretfully tip toed to Kagami's room in the dark, opening the door quietly.

He was lying in his bed, his back facing me and the room all dark except for glow of the city lights outside, illuminating the room. He's already asleep. I crawled onto his bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it Makoto?" He asked, his voice startling me. So he's actually awake. I must've kept him up somehow. I blushed, shamefaced.

"I-I can't sleep." I responded coyly. He turned over to look at me, but then turned back with a red flustered face.

"Why the hell do you have to be so tiny?!" I heard him exclaim. I raised a brow wondering what he meant by that. I looked down and saw the shirt was hanging loosely around my neck, exposing a good amount of my cleavage. I gripped the shirt, concealing it.

"P-pervert! You don't have to mention that!"

"It's not my fault!" He yelled back, turning to face me. "A-and why aren't you wearing any bottoms?!"

"Huh, the shirt's long enough, it's no big deal." I said, crossing my arms.

"W-well whatever. Why can't you sleep?" He asked, sounding a bit more concerned.

"I just can't." I said. He scooted over and patted to a space on the bed.

"You can lie down here in the bed if you feel more comfortable." He said. My blush reddened. I wanted to point out what he was doing was pretty _suggestive_, but I ignored it, not wanting to make a fuss again.

"Uh, sure." I said, sitting down on the bed beside him. He noticed my flushed mien.

"Oi, get your head out of the gutter; just because you're sleeping in my bed doesn't mean I'm gonna try anything." He told. I pouted and jokingly threw a pillow at him.

"I know that, stupid." I said. I leaned back on the headboard and gazed into the ceiling, becoming rapt in my own thoughts. "Besides, with you it's different."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm around other guys," I began (meaning the Kiseki). "I get pissed off easily, or an awkward mess. And I don't feel good around them either. I don't know why but with you…"

"Just what are you saying?"

"I guess I'm trying to say…" I hugged a pillow tightly and swallowed. "I love you."

I couldn't believe I said that without any flaw. I didn't take back my words and persisted that I was just kidding. And I didn't mean to say an 'I really like you.' Something inside me said that 'love' was the right term. I meant it genuinely.

"Geez, th-that's all you needed to say? Even after I already confessed to you—" I cut him short.

"You say that, but you're cheeks are really red." I pointed out. He covered up his mouth and face with his hand.

"You're breathing is weird, you're sweating and you're lips' are quivering." I continued.

"Sh-shut up." He said hoarsely. I chuckled.

"If we kiss, I know it'd be bad because of how nervous you are."

"I'm not, and i-it's not like we're…" His words drifted off as I let out a depressed sigh.

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, leaned over and our lips lightly brushed against each other. This couldn't even be considered a kiss, but I felt some warm flicker inside that light a fire in me. He slowly pulled back, his face burning more.

"H-how was it?" He asked.

"It's like you didn't even kiss me." I replied. He grunted a little frustrated. "But, still it felt nice and warm." I said, smiling a bit.

"Neh, Taiga, its kinda cold, can we do it again?" My sentence was barely finished when he fulfilled my request. He didn't mind me calling him by his first name. The kiss was still innocent and light, but deeper than the first. He pulled away, even though I really didn't want him to.

"One more." I desired. He complied. His fingers tenderly ran through my hair and I coyly wrapped my arms around him. I suddenly craved more, repeatedly pleading for just one more. He stopped for a second and gazed at me with a wanton gleam in his eyes.

"Oi, you don't have to keep begging for one more, Kotone." He told sternly with an ardent smirk. I blushed, flustered by that lustful tone. He propped up a pillow behind me so I could lean back against the headboard comfortably and then caught me by the lips again. I embraced him tighter and he did the same.

The room was silent all except for the sounds of the short little gasps between us, and the noise of our lips touching. Hell, I could swear that I heard our heartbeats. Yes, we were that close. He kissed me so intensely that he nearly left me breathless. Once he pulled away I laid down on the bed, panting heavily. I smiled up at him, assuring him that I was okay and that I wanted him to continue. He grinned back and went ahead, his fingers intertwining with mine.

Kagami was a tamed tiger with good self-discipline. He went no farther than sweetly kissing my shoulders and neck and licking my lips. My whole body shivered as his tongue slid around mine. I could feel his other hand sensually massage the nape of my neck. He pulled away and I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed that his saliva was on my lips.

"T-Taiga…" I whimpered out.

"I think that's enough for one night." He said. I giggled.

"Meanie." I said. He chuckled at me and the lied down close beside me.

"Goodnight Taiga."

"Goodnight, Kotone..."

He said something softly before I slept. Instead of saying an 'I really like you' it was an 'I love you.'


	51. Reached the Conclusion Sorta

Reached the Conclusion

Sort of…

###

I woke up, staring at the ceiling. There was hardly any time left for the game, did that mean it end already? I felt around my bed to discover Kagami wasn't lying beside me and I wasn't wearing his clothes anymore; instead I was back in my own black tank top and teal sweatpants. When I took a look around I saw I was in my own bedroom and that it was early morning.

So, it looks like I won the game in the nick of time. I sighed and tucked a loose strand behind my ear. Thank goodness. W-wait a second; if the feelings had to be all mutual… what I said in the game, that whole 'I love you' I confessed and liking it when Kagami was kissing me like that. Does that mean I actually do love…?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, loud enough my siblings came barging through the room to see what was wrong with me.

"Koto-chan, are you okay?!" My eldest sister Okamine asked.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?!" My brother Kenji asked. I furiously scratched my head all around. No way, no way, no way!

#

Fortunately, it was the weekend so Kotone was able to stay in bed and sleep in for a bit, giving her a chance to wash away all the odd feelings she felt while experiencing her dream. She assured her siblings that it was merely a bad dream, but gave no other details than that. The clock had already struck one and she refused to leave her covers.

She didn't feel good, and she felt worse when she got a text from Riko. She was saying that she and Momoi set up a little practice game for everyone to have fun. Kotone groaned, dreading to face any of the Kiseki after what she had gone through. I'll be there in a few, she texted. With that, she rolled out of the bed, hitting the floor with a thud, and then sluggishly picking herself up to take a shower.

#

"I wonder what's taking Koto-chan so long." Momoi uttered, keeping a look out for her.

"Hmm, maybe she's still mad at you for all your annoying insisting yesterday." Riko said with a pout.

"Eh? I was just trying to get Koto-chan a boyfriend." Momoi answered back. "What's wrong with that?"

"You know how she feels about them; we're lucky she even tolerates them." Riko pointed out.

"Oi Satsuki." Aomine called. "Should we just start without her?"

"She's almost thirty minutes late now." Kagami mentioned.

"No, now you all be gentlemen and wait for her!" Momoi scolded loudly.

"Hi you guys." They heard Kotone greet lazily.

"Koto-chan!" Momoi greeted, hurrying over to her.

"You're late." chided Riko.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Well you're here now and that's all it matters, Kotonecchi." said Kise.

"Right, now hurry and stretch out so we can start." said Akashi.

Kotone frowned and sent a death glare at all of them, a dark aura radiating from her as she did.

"Um, Makoto-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko inquired. Out of nowhere, she kicked all six Kiseki (and Kagami of course) right in the face.

"You fucking little pricks!" She cursed out loudly, panting heavily in frustration. The seven of them lay, doubled up on the floor in pain.

"O-ow…" Kise groaned out in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kagami yelled.

"All of you stay the hell out of my dreams!" She shouted. They all sat on the floor and gawked at her.

"Eh?"

Kotone began explaining the entire dream she had last night. She summarized each route she took and expounded on how they acted in the game, causing her to be quite furious. She expounded on how much of a tsundere Midorima really was and how when she played Kise's route it ended kind of sadly. And of course when she mentioned Kuroko's route, Momoi cringed, especially when she said how he started forcibly kissing her and etc. When she continued on to Akashi, Aomine, and Murasakibara's, she started turning red.

"And to make matters worse four out of the seven routes I was molested in!" she yelled, her face blushing.

"Well to be perfectly honest I can kinda see them doing that to you." Momoi said shamelessly. The boys frowned.

"Sa-chin that's really mean." Murasakibara whined.

"Yeah, we'd be perfect gentlemen Momoi." Akashi told.

"Hmph, perfect gentlemen my ass." Kotone growled out.

"Oh, Kotonecchi, you never did tell us if you won the game or not." Kise pointed out.

"Yeah I forgot about that. I surprisingly managed to win." She said.

"Well whose route did you complete?" Midorima asked.

"It sounded like you failed every one's route." Aomine said. Kotone's blossom pink blush returned, this time she had a seemingly adoring gleam in her eyes. She coyly hid her hands behind her back.

"Oh, um well… I didn't win with any of the Miracle options. I actually won with K-Kagami's route." She stuttered out shyly.

"WHHAAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled.

"How could you fall for that Bakagami?!" Aomine griped.

"Yeah, he's just a Kiseki wannabe." Murasakibara insulted.

"W-why're you all so angry?" She asked nervously.

"Sorry Makoto-kun," Kuroko began. "But the thought of you falling for Kagami-kun instead of us is pretty frustrating to me."

"What the hell are you saying Kuroko?!" Yelled both Kagami and Kotone.

"I agree with Tetsuya. That fool is nowhere near our level yet, I don't understand how he managed to get your attention." Akashi mercilessly berated.

"I kind of agree with Kise. Us losing to that impulsive idiot is upsetting." said Midorima.

"Waaah! I demand a restart!" Kise cried out.

"Eh?" Kotone muttered under her breath. Kise rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Do the game over again but in real life!" he shouted. "You'll see you're better off with one of us Kiseki no Sedai than with Kagamicchi!"

Aomine pushed Kise off to the side.

"Hold up Kise, no way are you gonna get a head start and capture Koto's heart. The only one who can beat me is me!"

Why are you saying that for something like this?! Kotone thought frantically. She suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder, sending a chill down her spine.

"You'll go with me, right Kotone?" Akashi questioned with a smirk.

"Koto-nee, win with my route please." Kuroko requested.

"W-wait hold on, are you guys really serious about this?" She asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Of course we're serious Kotonecchi!" Kise yelled. "Basically what we're trying to say…"

"Be mine!"

They stated simultaneously. Kotone froze up. Now she's dealing with a jealous group of miracles. She started sweating with anxiety. In the top of her lungs she yelled,

"N-no way, there's no way in hell I can do this!"

* * *

**Well, it's sorta the end. I was kinda sad when I realized I was about to finish this fanfiction. There are obviously some loose ends in the story, between Kotone, Kagami and of course the Kiseki no Sedai. What do you think? Should I make a sequel of some sort? Any ideas would be welcome! Thank you for all your reviews, reading, faving and etc. Until next time _SEE YOU! _~ Roriko Kojima**


End file.
